The Commodore's Weakness
by kasviel
Summary: SLASH. This Alternate Universe story swaps out Elizabeth Swann for James Norrington, and much fanservice ensues. Somewhat of an alternate version of Curse of the Black Pearl, and based predominently on that movie. Yes, Norringtoncentric Completely.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**

As a fan of underappreciated characters, I've always identified with Norrington in this series. I liked him as Commodore, I understand him all the more as a the ruined man desperate for redemption and going about it all the wrong ways in "Dead Man's Chest", and I simply enjoy writing him. That said, I decided to just follow my whims and write a story about him. Not only a story, but an alternate version of "Curse of the Black Pearl". Yes, I've...well, I've done away with dear Elizabeth Swann, and inserted Norrington as the protanagist.

Did I mention this is not a story to be taken seriously:-p

Elizabeth Swann died young of some illness, as was common at the time (I am a history buff, you know, I have my knowledge), and hence the rivalry between Will Turner and James Norrington never began. Needless to say, they are not too fond of each other at the story's opening, but neither truly despises the other. Thus far, their relationship has been one of indifference and, occasionally, annoyance.

Enter Original Character Admiral Charleston Miles. Miles is a handsome, strong, very stern man who once was a role model (and more?) of Norrington's; Norrington, as a boy, sailed under his command. Their relationship had deteriorated into one of dominance and cruelty, even obsession, over the years, however. Miles is stuck in a fatherly sort of fetish for James, while James obeys him for fear of his political power (Miles is an Admiral, and could easily bring Norrington out of power). Even so, the two have a bizarre understanding between them, muddled between love, hatred, and obediance. That is, until Will Turner finds out about the "abuse", as he calls it, and steps in.

This is the starting point of a game of cat, mouse, and bird, as Norrington finds himself between two passionate lovers, one old and one new; he quickly chooses his side, but is he even certain of it? He never did ask to be rescued, after all, but is Will's playing savior a blessing in disguise? Or is it simply a new whim the commodore is too enamoured with to brush aside?

Beware, James is a submissive here (although, rather a "ruling from the bottom" type), and there is spanking (and more), as is typical of myyyy writing ;-) Yes, there are many Out Of Character moments, don't bother reviewing about them, please. I stretch these characters into all sorts of situations and personalities, to fit my ideas, because...that is the point of fan fiction, isn't it? Self-indulgence. That said, I don't think they are _unbearably _OOC. This is, in my opinion, one of my better stories. Of course, I do also hope if you take time to read this, you'll find something to enjoy yourself! It isn't a serious fiction, just some daydreaming put into the keyboard! Have fun!

* * *

**Prologue: Admiral Miles and the Adult Games**  
Will had really wanted to stay indoors that evening. It was cool and raining outside, fierce winds tearing through the little town. Yet there he was, on his way to Commodore James Norrington's home of all places. It wasn't as if Norrington _needed_ the swords now. It wasn't as if he could not wait until morning for them. But it was Will's bad luck that his master had sent him the moment the swords had been finished; Will wished he had lied and said they weren't ready until the next day. If he had, he wouldn't be catching his death in the storm for the mundane reason of making a delivery to the pompous commodore. 

Will exhaled in frustration as he walked up to the front doors of Norrington's estate. It was a beautiful mansion, one of the first properties built in Port Royal. Will looked at the looming building in the Caribbean night, wondering how it might have been to be born rich, to live in such a beautiful home. Was it possible for life to be _too_ easy? Norrington seemed more or less fine with his cushy origins. Was money truly everything?

Yet, every time he caught the man when he was not busy giving orders or swelled with self-importance, something in him seemed empty. Will could not put his finger on it, but there was a bittersweet light in the man's eyes from time to time. Was he just spoiled? After all, what more could he possibly want, given all he had been born with _and_ achieved?

The young man knocked on the massive doors. Oddly enough, there was no response. Norrington's servants were usually the quickest to answer the door of all the estates in Port Royal, most likely due to their fear of him. Will knocked again, more repeatedly. This time, the door shifted inwards an inch. Was it open?

Will stood there debating what to do. His hands were beginning to freeze, and the bundle of swords were heavy in his arms. Perhaps the commodore wouldn't mind if he let himself in? No, he would mind. In the past two months, Will had not even dared to cross Norrington's path; the commodore had been eerily silent and morose, in a foul mood every single day. Even a visit from an old family friend of his, the reknowned Admiral Charleston Miles, had not cheered him.

Will waited. His master would not be happy to see him return with the delivery, even if the drunkard hadn't had a thing to do with making the damn things. However, if Will waited any longer, he was certain he would be bedridden for a week with a cold. He was normally very resilient to illness, but the recent bad weather had him coughing since last week. Tonight was not making things better.

"Oh...damn it all."

Will pushed the door open and came inside. The foyer was as beautiful as he remembered it to be, perhaps more furnished than the last time Will had been inside the house. However, it was empty and silent, save for the winds howling throughout the structure. Everything was lit, and it was much too early for even Norrington to be asleep. So, where was he? He hadn't stepped out in this storm, had he? What purpose would he have to be out at this hour?

"Commodore?" Will asked tentatively, stepping further inside. "Commodore Norrington, it's Will Turner. I have...the swords you wanted to look over? Commodore?"

Will began to walk around anxiously. Perhaps something was wrong. Norrington had been depressed, maybe he'd killed himself off.

Will laughed a little. No, that was completely ridiculous. Norrington was a strong man, and he doubted a simple bad mood would make him give up on life. He still had his career, after all, his new job as commodore. He still had his health, his fortune, his friends. In fact, perhaps he was entertaining.

Will made his way to the dining hall, but found it empty and dark. Then, he made his way to the parlor, but it was in the same state. Back in the foyer, Will suddenly heard a soft noise. He stopped and listened; it was coming from upstairs, but he didn't know what it was. Soon it faded into the patter of rain and the howling wind.

Will drew a breath again. The mansion was too big. How could anyone live here alone? It was so empty and lifeless, like a corpse. Perhaps that was the reason for the occasional emptiness in Norrington's eyes, loneliness. If that were it, spoiled though the commodore may be, Will could not really blame him for it, living in his huge, empty house.

Will began to track his way upstairs. He knew Norrington would be furious to find him in the private quarters of the home, but now Will was curious. He had an ill feeling and for some reason felt he should find the elusive commodore, even if it did upset the stuffshirt.

The noise returned as Will neared the second floor, and grew louder with each step he took. Once he reached the top, it stopped, and then soon resumed again. It sounded like...something being struck. It was probably a shutter blowing in the wind, but Will followed it regardless; it was coming from the West Wing of the house.

Another noise joined it suddenly, and Will stopped to listen. Someone was talking, and the rapping stopped for a time. Will crept closer. There were two voices, but they were too low to make out. Will wondered what all these rooms were used for, if they were even used at all. Door after door...if the hall weren't linear, it would be easy to get lost.

"...hope that...eer you...erstand..."

"Yes, a--...ye...very m..."

Will squinted into the dark hall, nearing the only door that had light shining from beneath it. The voices became more clear, and he thought that he heard Norrington. He came to the door and listened.

"...feel better now, don't you?" said a voice Will could not indentify.

"Yes sir," came an odd, dazed-sounding voice that seemed to be Norrington's. "Yes."

"After all, it has been a while," said the first voice. "You've been very bad to not write me."

There was the loud rapping sound and Will jumped. He thought he heard Norrington cry out. Was it Norrington? It sounded so pained and weak, nothing like Will had ever heard the commodore sound like.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," Norrington apologized, his voice incredibly shaky. "I was busy. We were attacked, the pirates..."

"Yes, I heard about all that." There was a pause. "I also heard you lost one of the cargo ships?"

"I didn't let--"

_BAM_! Will jumped again.

"I tried to--I don't know what--ahhh! Ngh..."

Wil backed away from the door, severely disturbed. What the hell was going on? Whatever it was, it did not sound good. The young blacksmith quickly ran downstairs to the foyer again. He lifted the bundle of swords in his arms and slammed them onto the floor. The crash resonated in the hall, and Will waited.

Sure enough, Norrington came flying down the stairs several minutes later. He was still in uniform, but his ascot was untied and his hat and jacket were missing. His clothes also seemed thrown on, as the pants were nearly falling off, and the shirt was not tucked in. Will looked directly at the commodore, and saw that his face was scarlet. The moment Norrington saw Will, he stopped.

"Turner?" he asked, still sounding rather dazed. He frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I came to deliver the swords and no one answered the door," Will apologized swiftly. "Am I interrupting something?"

Norrington was still frowning in confusion. It took him a moment to answer. "Disturbing--? No. Well, in a...way..." He paused for a long moment, fiddling with his clothing. "Get--get out of here, Turner," he finally ordered, shaking his head. "Leave the swords and get out of my home."

Will motioned towards the bundle. "Don't you want to look them over?"

"When I have time!" Norrington snapped. "Leave!"

Will stared at him. All his usual venom and hatred was gone, and his command was pale in comparison to his usual threats. His eyes were distant, and he was obviously thinking something only he knew. Will frowned at him. "Are you all right, Commodore Norrington?"

"Why would I not be?" Norrington shot back, suspicious. "Why do you ask that?"

"You seem flustered."

Norrington lifted his head. "I am a very busy man, Turner. Can you blame me for being a tad frenzied every now and then?"

"At this hour?" Will asked. "What could have you busy so late in the evening?"

Norrington opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by footsteps. He shut his eyes, seeming to know the source. Will looked past him, and his eyes fell on none other than Admiral Miles himself. Will's eyes widened.

Miles looked between Norrington and Will. "Trouble, Norrington?"

Norrington shook his head. "No, sir. I was just telling William Turner here to leave his delivery and be on his way," Norrington replied, trying too hard to be composed. He turned his cold gaze on Will. "And Turner was leaving. _Weren't you_, Turner?"

Will was dying to stay; he needed to know exactly what was going on. He needed to see it. But there was no possible way to stay, now that Norringotn's deathly glare had returned.

"Yes, I was leaving," Will sighed. "Good evening, Commodore Norrington." He looked up at Miles, who was looming behind Norrington and had a hand on his shoulder. "Admiral Miles."

They both nodded at Will. Norrington turned his face and lowered it. Will met the Admiral's cold, green-eyed gaze for a moment. Whatever had been going on...could not have been pleasurable for Norrington.

Will turned and left the house. Outside, the rains had ended, but the wind swept on. Will lingered outside the property for a moment, thinking. So, it had been the Admiral from England that was distressing Norrington.

Will began to walk down the path off the property. He looked back over his shoulder at the mansion one last time. He wouldn't be able to do or see anything about it tonight. However, he had changed his mind about the trip being useless; he was very grateful he'd been sent to the home of the commodore.

* * *

The storm died down over night, and by morning, the air was warm and the seas calm. Will awoke very early after a restless night of sleep, and went for a short walk on the nearby beach. He had a cough from the past night, but the cool breeze soothed it. The tall, thin youth kicked at sand as he walked, lost in thought. 

"Turner?"

Will lifted his head and turned around. To his surprise, the Governor of the town, Weatherby Swann, was there. Will had not seen him in many years, save for at distance, ever since his daughter, Elizabeth, had died. It pained Will deeply to see the father of his childhood sweetheart, and judging by the look on Governor Swann's face, the feeling was mutual.

"There you are, I was looking for you," Governor Swann said.

"May I help you with something, sir?" Will inquired.

"Yes, I...As you know, I have been in London for the past months, and I suppose my being absent for the anniversary of my daughter's death was no accident; I did not feel I could be here for it, too many memories," Governor Swann said distantly. "There is, however, one unattended task I must take care of now that I have returned."

Will raised his eyebrows, wondering what this had to do with him.

"There is something I have to give you, from Elizabeth," Governor Swann announced. "She instructed me to give it to you this year exactly."

"She...she did?" Will asked in shock. "Elizabeth?"

Governor Swann nodded. "Yes. If you would come to my home for my birthday dinner next week, I will be glad to give it to you, Will."

"Of course, Governor, of course," Will agreed quickly. "Thank you."

Governor Swann smiled a little, wistfully. "Good. I...Will..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Oh, never mind for now," Governor Swann smiled apologetically. "I'll speak to you then. Is that all right?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good."

The Governor went to leave, but then Will's mind turned from Elizabeth to the commodore. "Oh, sir?"

"Hm? Yes?"

Will walked up to him tentatively. "I mean no offense, sir, but I was curious as to...the nature of Admiral Miles' visit to town?"

"Admiral Miles? Yes, I was aware he would be coming to stay for a time," Governor Swann replied, "though for what purpose, I couldn't fathom a guess."

"He seems to be visiting Commodore Norrington."

"Well, despite their long history, I highly doubt a high-ranking, busy man like Admiral Miles came all the way out to our little haven to visit an old friend," Governor Swann chuckled.

"Long history?"

"Norrington began sailing under Admiral Miles' charge, back when Miles was a Captain," Governor Swann explained. "They were very close, respected one another. Yes, James always was a mature child...he admires strength, righteousness, and Admiral Miles was the summation of all James has ever wanted to be."

Will listened to this, nodding, but could not accept it. Miles seemed to have nothing but coldness for Norrington, and Norrington seemed deathly afraid of him. Were their relationship one of mutual respect, as Governor Swann thought, it would not explain the looks between them the past night.

"Ah, and if Ja--_Commodore_ Norrington would hear me speaking of him so casually, he would not be pleased," Governor Swann said. "I apologize, Will, but I must be on my way."

"Yes, sir."

"See you at the dinner."

"Yes."

The Governor left for his waiting carriage. Will turned to the sea and stared into it. _Elizabeth left me something...I wonder..._

_What am I doing, worrying about Norrington and that Miles? This town has nothing for me, nowhere for me to fit...it is none of my business._

_Elizabeth was my only business here. When she died, her father told me to stay in town, give it a chance. Now, I'm certain he only kept me here to give me whatever item she wanted me to have this year. Once I have her last memento...I..._

_I may have nothing to stay for..._

* * *

Still, the mysterious events at Norrington's estate kept playing on Will's mind. He stayed away from Norrington for the day, but at night he began to feel restless. He went for a walk in the cool evening, trying to keep himself from spying on Norrington's estate. As luck may have it, he soon spotted Norrington on the docks again, alone this time. He was about to approach him when Admiral Miles beat him to it. He hid within earshot of the two. 

"You're still rather down, Norrington," Miles told him, touching Norrington's cheek lightly. "Did my comfort not do anything for you?"

Norrington shifted on his feet. "Of course, sir. I missed you greatly. It's nothing, really; I'm still a bit troubled over the recent sightings of pirates, as you can understand."

"Yes, I understand," Miles said, tracing Norrington's face with a finger. "Just made Commodore, and already so many problems to deal with. And you are so young to be in such a position..."

Norrington blushed, staring at the floor. "I'm not as pitiful as all that. I simply have bad luck with good fortune. But I shall be fine."

"Shall you?" Miles turned Norrington's face to his own. "Sometimes I do worry about you."

For the first time, Will saw Norrington's eyes widen, and it gave him a somewhat youthful appearance. "Why?"

"Well," Miles began leading him towards his office, "I have watched you grow from a child to a man. You've grown to be a perfect man, Norrington; you are brave, strong, righteous, sucessful. Yet you are still alone. I don't want to see you end up by yourself with no heir to speak of."

Will carefully followed them in the shadows.

"I will find someone to have a family with," Norrington said, "but on my time. My heart is still recovering--"

"It doesn't need to recover, Norrington," Miles cut him off. "You've always been such a firm believer in true love; that's your biggest flaw, you know. Find a woman of fine looks and good breeding, marry her, and start your family. Even if you never love her, you will love your children. It would be better than living alone, don't you agree?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? You can be so stubborn at times, Norrington."

Miles led Norrington into his office and shut the door behind them. Will sneaked up to the door and pressed his ear to it. He heard the key click in the lock.

"Anything is better than being alone, Norrington," Miles told him. "Why do you refuse to believe me on that? Don't you see me here alone? You've witnessed firsthand what a man alone will do, the levels he will stoop to for a fleeting moment of pleasure and company. Have you learned nothing from all these years of our little games?"

"I have."

Will moved to the window and very discreetly peaked inside. Miles had sat in a chair and Norrington stood before him. He was fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Have you?" Miles asked. "I don't think you've learned a thing, Norrington. Otherwise, you would be married right now, and I would have to play with someone else." Miles reached up, took Norrington by the ascot, and pulled him down so their faces were level. "Although I suspect you may play with me regardless. You do so enjoy these games, don't you?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"You enjoy pain?"

"...I think I need it more than I enjoy it, sir."

"Hm. That's a new opinion," Miles said. "Few are as well-behaved as you, Norrington, so tell me why you believe you need pain."

"I can't quite say," Norrington said quietly. "I was raised with it, so there's that. More than that, it...it's gratifying. I suppose there are things I still feel I should be...punished for."

"What things?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever they are, why don't I go ahead and punish you for them again, hm? We were so rudely interrupted last evening, after all."

"...Yes sir..."

Will watched in amazement as Miles led Norrington right over his lap as one would a small child...and Norrington obeyed! It was the most bizarre thing Will had even seen in his life. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly through the thin curtains, and sure enough, there was the pompous commodore in his full uniform...crawling over the knees of the also-uniformed Admiral Miles. Naturally, Norrington looked absolutely mortified, but he did not say one word in protest. Even as Miles raised his jacket from over his backside and untucked his shirt, he locked his jaw and stayed quiet.

Will had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from bursting into laughter. It was actually happening, Miles removed a strap from his pocket and began to strike Norrington across the behind with it! Will covered his mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter.

So there _was_ someone who was capable of causing the commodore discomfort! That was his weakness, a person who outranked him. Indredible.

Will watched a bit longer, and the strokes became louder, more intense. Will smirked as Norrington squirmed and his shoes scraped against the floor as he tried not to kick. It served him right, Will thought. It served him right for always treating Will like an insignificant child, for always looking at him, using his military position to intimidate him. It served him right for thinking he was the better man simply because of his class. He deserved it, and it was so very sweet to watch.

It was sweet to watch for a few more minutes, that is. After that, Will began to feel uneasy. It was unsettling to see someone like Norrington in such a position. Will had never liked him, true, but he'd always seen the man as the epitome of the navy. He was strong, brave in his own way, and unyielding. Not to mention the fact that he was much older than Will (about thirty, or nearing so), and of course always acted it. To see him being treated like a child was beginning to make Will feel disheartened.

Will turned his gaze to Norrington's face. He was bright red, and his head had dropped. Even with his pants up, it had to hurt by now. Why didn't he simply tell Miles to stop? True, he outranked Norrington, but Norrington seemed the type to stand up for what was right no matter what. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he just stay there? What was wrong with him? Was he really that weak with Miles? Had it always been that way?

Will jumped down from the window and sat against the building. He was beginning to feel annoyed with Norrington. It shouldn't bother him, he knew that, but it did. It bothered him very much. He wanted it to stop, but Norrington just did not stop it. Damn him.

Will stood up and looked in the window again. Judging by the look on Norrington's face, he was neither gratified by nor enjoying the 'game'. Will went back down from the window and went and stood in front of the office door. He could still hear Miles striking Norrington.

"How's that, hm?" he asked. "Do you like that?"

Will drew a breath in relief. Surely, Norrington would say 'no' or think of some shirty remark.

Instead, a meek little "Yes sir" filtered out through the door. Will clenched his fist. He didn't know why, but Norrington's weakness was really agitating him. He turned to the door and knocked on it loudly. Then, he stood back and waited.

There were some murmurs, and then some shuffling. Finally, the door unlocked and there was Norrington, disheveled and flushed again. This time, his face hardened the moment he saw Will. "_What_ are you doing here, Turner?"

"We need to talk, sir," Will lied. He glanced in at Miles. "Privately."

"What in God's name would I have to discuss with you?"

"Um, the...the swords I delivered," Will replied. "Were they acceptable?"

"Yes, and now we've discussed it," Norrington said curtly. "Will you please be gone?"

He went to shut the door and Will stepped closer to him. "Wait."

Norrington looked at him in surprise. "...What?"

"Wait." Will banged his fists together, trying to think of a way to speak with the beaten commodore. "Wait, just...I really have to speak with you alone."

Norrington glanced over his shoulder at Miles. "This is _not_ a good time, Turner. It really--"

"No, not a problem," Miles suddenly intervened. He stood and came up to the door. "I shall see you later, Norrington."

"But--"

Miles gave him a look that shut him right up and pushed past them both. Will wished he had a sword to run the old bastard through with.

"_Why_ do you keep showing up whenver Admiral Miles is with me?" Norrington asked furiously. "If you make a habit of this, Turner, I'll--"

"Take me over _your_ knee?" Will blurted out.

Norrington froze, and all the redness in his face blanched into a sickly white. His lips parted as if he were trying to say something and could not even open his mouth fully. "I..."

Will had gone too far. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I only meant--"

Norrington shook his head in disbelief, bottom lip trembling with rage. He turned from Will. "Get out."

"Commodore, please, I want to know--"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Norrington boomed. "You've been _spying_ on me long enough to know everything, haven't you? NOW GET OUT!"

"But I--"

"Get out!" Norrington grabbed Will by the shirt and pulled him towards the door. "You're lucky I don't have you arrested! If you were not so damned important to Governor Swann, I would have executed you long before!"

"Sir, please, if you would just give me a moment--no, wait. No, **wait**!" Will hung onto the doorframe and faced Norrington. "Give me a bloody moment!"

"Are you yelling at me?"

"No." Will exhaled slowly. "I'm not, Sir Norrington. Please, let me explain."

"There's nothing to--"

"Please," Will said firmly. "I was delivering the order of swords last night, and the door was open. I called you from the foyer, but no one answered. Everything downstairs was empty, and then I heard a noise. I went upstairs, and--"

"And you eavesdropped," Norrington said impatiently.

"It was hard not to," Will pointed out. "I was curious. Then, I...I suppose I was a little worried. So I went downstairs and threw down the swords."

Norrington seemed to be dying a little more with each moment spent with Will. His breathing was deep, chest heaving, and his eyes could not quite meet the younger man's. "So that little tidbit sparked your twisted imagination, you proceeded to stalk me, and finally got the eyeful you were hoping for. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but--" Norrington tried to push him out, but Will hung onto the doorframe tightly. "It is not the way you expect I did _not_ enjoy watching it."

"Of course you did."

"At first, yes, I...I was elated."

Norrington gave him a look.

"Only because you have always looked down on me!" Will explained. "You've hated me all my life, thought I was dirt and treated me worse! You have humiliated me at every chance you've had, so can you blame me for feeling satisfied at seeing you humiliated for once?"

"I never treated you any differently than I treat anyone of your class," Norrington said lazily. "Would you kindly move?" Under his breath, he muttered, "When did you get so strong, anyway?"

"That is exactly why I did enjoy it at first," Will said. "You treat anyone not born into wealth like the dirt beneath your feet." Will looked at him. "And don't you dare say we are, because we're not."

Norrington tightened his grip on Will's shirt, finally locking eyes with him. "You listen to me, you insolent punk. I care nothing about what you have or have not seen, and I do not give a _damn_ how you feel about me. Absolutely nothing gives you the right to speak with me in this manner, as if we're on the same level. We are not equals. I will _not_ tolerate your rudeness any further." He reached for his sword, but his belt was not on. He drew a breath and turned red again.

"I suppose Admiral Miles took that off," Will commented.

Norrington turned his icy eyes on Will, and finally he struck him across the face. Will was knocked away from the doorframe, outside the office. Norrington looked victorious.

Will only smiled cockily, touching the bloodied corner of his mouth. "So you did learn a lesson from your precious admiral. You both simply assume you are the only right one, side with yourself, and punish anyone who steps out of whatever imaginary line you draw up. I suppose that is what is so wonderful about the high class; your traditions, the way you keep everything and everyone the exact same."

Norrington stared at him, startled by his maturity.

"Perhaps Elizabeth Swann was fortunate to die," Will said bitterly. "What would she have done, married to a person like you? Suffocated, I think, she would have been drowned by the hypocricy you and Miles so relish. She was different. She had a mind, a soul, unlike you. What are you, Commodore, more than a puppet of your chain of command?"

Will decided to quit while he was ahead. As Norrington's blue eyes widened even more, he turned and walked out on him. As he shut the door behind himself, he heard Norrington finally reacting.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TURNER! YOU'RE NOTHING! I'LL HAVE YOU STRUNG FROM THE GALLOWS BY TONIGHT! I AM THE COMMODORE OF THIS TOWN!"

Will walked around the office and leaned on the wall by the window. He couldn't believe he had lectured Norrington. Norrington had been right, seeing him degraded had given Will the nerve to stand up to him. It must have been due to the instant loss of respect seeing Miles disciplining Norrington had caused. It was liberating to no longer have to stand in Norrington's shadow and be forced to respect his flawless career and wealth.

Will sighed. It was also very disappointing, for some reason. He had never thought of Norrington as a yes-man or a spoiled brat, not a pushover nor a childish adult. Now that he'd seen those sides of the commodore, he could never look at him the same way again, and that bothered him. He could not exactly put his finger on why it irked him so, but it did. It truly did.

Will glanced in at Norrington. The man was slamming papers down on his desk, and finally sat down. He looked rather lost, and finally buried his face in his arms. He was not crying, Will could tell that, but he seemed like he wanted to. Will actually felt a little sorry for him. He touched the glass window and stared in at the man pensively.

Why _had_ he been so upset with Norrington? He had always respected him for his achievements, but it wasn't as if he saw Norrington as a role model. The disappointment should not have been so upsetting...and the sympathy should not have been so deep.

Will went back to the door and knocked on it. "Commodore Norrington?"

"...I thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry, Commodore," Will apologized. "I was out of line, but I only wanted to tell you how I...felt. I wasn't going to argue with you, but then you hit me and...I'm sorry."

"I have no interest in your apologies, Turner. Leave before I do have you arrested."

"All I wanted to do was ask you one thing, Commodore Norrington."

"...What is it, Turner?"

"Why do you let him?"

There was a long silence. Then, the door was unlocked and Norrington was suddenly before Will. He was pale again, and looked very downhearted. "First of all, I want you to know that I owe you no sort of explanation as to my _private_ affairs whatsoever," he told Will. "You have been rude and intrusive and completely disrespectful of both Admiral Miles and myself."

"Sorry."

Norrington looked him over. "...Now get inside, then."

Will came in, wary of the commodore. Norrington shut the door but did not lock it. Then, he turned to the boy. "Now, there are certain things that a man of your age and class could never fully understand," he began. Even to himself, the adult, condescending tone sounded very contrived and forced for once, and he hated the sound of his own voice. "Indeed, you always hear the middle and lower classes complain of their work, and thusly everyone knows their plight. However, simply because people of my class have too much dignity to bemoan our misfortunes does not mean we have none." He walked importantly past Will. "I, Turner, have worked hard all my life."

"I do know that, sir, but--"

Norrington raised a hand. "Stop interrupting me, Turner. You are lucky I am still willing to speak with you at all, as opposed to throwing you in jail as I should."

"...Yes sir."

"One of the hardest things about being one of the better people is staying one," Norrington said. He sat on the edge of his desk, looking troubled. "Making the right friends, and keeping the ones already there, those are no easy tasks. Socializing can lead you to meet the truly best people, yes...and also it will bring you straight to some of the worst. Mostly everyone hides behind politeness and you never know who is what. Which can be a blessing, I suppose." He looked at Will. "I don't know what troubles you have in your simple little life, but I can assure you that I have dealt with situations far worse than anything you will ever experience."

"Such as?"

"Such as what to do when an old family friend loses his wife," Norrington said quietly. "My father and mother were already gone. I was more or less your age, and I knew I was the one who had to be there for my father's old best friend and comrad, and I was prepared for it." Norrington smiled a little. "Well, so I thought. It was Admiral Miles, not yet an admiral back then. I helped him through his grief and we talked, became close."

"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Will guessed angrily. "He took advantage of you."

"It was my fault, Turner," Norrington said quietly. "I...caused a little stir by offending...someone."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Norrington gave a small, sheepish smile. "I was fully justified, mind you," he defended himself. "Anyhow, a noble and I had a disagreement concerning morals and I suppose I went over the line a little. My father was dead, and so Miles took his place in...punishing me. I was much too old for such a thing, but...I was too respectful of him and ashamed of myself to argue it. Unfortunately, he took a bit too well to it, and it made him...it made him feel better than he had since his wife's death. And at first, I did actually like it. I missed my father's discipline after he'd died, and...I was happy to have someone to correct me."

"Then what happened?" Will asked. "You didn't seem to be happy when he was correcting you earlier."

Norrington's jaw tightened. "It was fine in the beginning when it was the occassional penalty for a misdemeanor or what have you. Then...it began to change. It wasn't only discipline, it became...sinful...debauched..." He shifted. "I was seduced."

"Why? How could you let yourself be?"

"Admiral Miles is not the sort of man to refuse," Norrington said. "Besides, it all happened too fast for me to think straight, and after it was done, I was trapped."

"Just tell him to--"

"Stop?" Norrington finished. "Don't you understand? That man could destroy my career, everything I've worked for! Some people cannot be refused, Turner, and some injustices cannot be fought against."

"So you've long since given up?"

Norrington smiled bitterly. "You can't give up on something you never fought, can you?"

Will turned his face, feeling a small surge of unexplained anger. "That's it, then?"

"That's it," Norrington said simply. "Besides, what good would ridding myself of Sir Miles do, anyway? I have no wife, no children to come home to." He stood and walked behind his desk. "I'd be completely alone, possibly for the rest of my life. I would rather have physical pain with company than endure a broken heart alone."

"How poetic," Will said cynically. "It still doesn't make anything about this right."

"It _is not_ right," Norrington agreed, "but it is what is right for me at the moment."

"No it isn't!" Will said, standing. "I never have liked you, but the fact of the matter is that you don't deserve to be treated that way."

"It is not your place to decide what I deserve or do not deserve, nor is it your place to tell me what to do," Norrington said tensely. "You are not involved in this, Turner, not in any way. You spied your way into my affairs, and I have been tolerant enough to give you the information you probably would have spied around for anyway. You were curious, your questions are answered, that is the end of it."

"Can you honestly tell me, then, that you enjoy being with that pig Miles?" Will asked. "That you want to be again?"

"It isn't necessarily about what I want, but what I do not want." Norrington sat and there was a flicker of discomfort on his face. "And I do not want to be alone; it hurts too greatly."

Will eyed his backside. "_That_ must hurt greatly."

"After being in the military all my adult life, trust me, I have taken much worse," Norrington replied briskly, shuffling through some papers. "And you shall get much worse if you refuse to leave me alone. Why are you so agitated about all this? Why should you of all people worry about the way I am in my personal life? You don't even like me."

"But I don't hate you, either," Will said quietly. "I don't wish you to suffer!"

"For God's sake, Turner, I am not suffering!" Norrington exclaimed. "Honestly, you are being overdramatic about the entire thing. What is the matter with you? Are you bored? Restless? What? You wish to rescue me?"

"I'm not bored, and I'm not out to rescue you," Will said. "I simply hate injustice."

Norrington smiled a little. "Perhaps you should have joined the navy." He shook his head. "But never mind. Go save someone else and leave me alone."

Will hesitated. Norrington looked up over his papers. He was being as mature as he could about this, but if Will stayed there for one more moment with that stupid pitying expression on his face...

"Fine," Will finally said, giving up. "I'll leave. I'll forget everything I saw, and I'll simply go back to avoiding you."

"Thank goodness."

Will stormed out. Alone, Norrington went back to his papers. He leaned his face against his fist, and suddenly realized how warm he was. Had he been blushing?

"Good God, if Turner was making me warm, I don't know what." Norrington leaned back in his chair, still somewhat aching. "Why did I even talk to him? I suppose it...would have been too embarassing not to, what with him always wondering about it, looking at me that way. At least he's gone now. Hopefully he stays gone and leaves me--" Norrington lowered his gaze. "--alone."

He realized then that he'd been wrong in saying Miles kept him company; even if the admiral moved to Port Royal...he would still be alone. Miles was not his companion; he had no companion. He had been alone all along.

Until Will had burst in, trying to 'rescue' him, no one, not one person, had ever dared speak so honestly to him. No one had stood up to him or tried to help him. He had achieved all he had on his own, by himself. Turner was the first one to truly offer him a hand, so to speak, and what had he gone and done?

"Well, I couldn't very well accept his help," Norrington scoffed to himself. "Allow that oprhaned brat to try and help with a situation he doesn't even understand? This is above him, above his class, and above his age. He simply does not realize what Miles could do if I ever angered him. Perhaps he thinks I am lying." He exhaled, rubbing his face tiredly. "I wish I were lying...I wish..."

Norrington's voice faded into silence. _I almost said it, didn't I? I almost said I wish...he could rescue me..._

_Damn that stupid, stupid boy._

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes**

Will Turner always has to be rescuing someone, doesn't he? His tastes seem to run to the uppercrust of society, as well. With Elizabeth sadly departed, Norrington's the one he's trying to save. Not quite a damsel, but...er...hey, it's fiction! At least I haven't put him in a dress, right?

As for Miles...I strongly considered putting Lord Beckett in his place, after "Dead Man's Chest" was released. However, I wrote this character long before "Dead Man's Chest", in another story where he was, er, abusing Norrington, and thus I am partial to him more than I am to Beckett. I am quite taken with the mental image I have of him, particularly the mostly-silver hair and those deep, murky green eyes. Since I wrote him first, I understand him more than Beckett, I have a firmer grasp on his character and his purpose. Besides, I needed the freedom to delve into his past with Norrington, and that simply would not fit with Beckett. He did not seem to feel anything for poor Norrington at all, more than disgust, whereas Miles does, in his way, love him. There is something tragic about Miles. As far as looks, I pictured someone like Alan Rickman, only with green eyes of a slightly larger size, and of course done up in an Admiral's uniform. Not fanciful in dress, though, Miles wears his finery in a less...frilly...way than Norrington. He does not wear a wig, either, he has his black/silver hair long and tied back not-so-neatly. A very handsome, imposing man. Rickman's voice would suit him perfectly. I hadn't thought of it until now. Of course, anyone can picture him looking any way they like, but in my mind, he is like that.

* * *

**Chapter One: Pain and Promises**  
Will managed to keep his promise for the next day. He threw himself into his work more intensely than ever, and Norrington was all but forgotten. The unease remained, but he suppressed it enough to mind his own business for the following day. 

The day after, however, Norrington was nowhere to be seen. Will thought nothing of it at first, but the unease began to magnify as the hours went by. He casually asked around town if anyone had seen the commodore, but no one had. Fortunately, Will ran into Governor Swann while on a delivery errand in town.

"Governor Swan, do you know where Sir Norrington is today?" he inquired, trying to be casual.

"I hear he took ill and is resting," Governor Swann replied. "Admiral Miles was by earlier to let me know."

Will's fist clenched. "Oh. Um...Governor, do you anything more about...Sir Norrington's relationship with Admiral Miles?"

Governor Swann raised his head from the papers he was going through for a moment, and his face went still with a troubled look. He beat it back with an unconvincing smile and looked at Will. "No more than what I told you yesterday, that Norrington respected and admired him. Well, besides that, after the admiral lost his wife, it was Norrington who led him out of his deep depression."

"Yes, and at what cost to Sir Norrington?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Norrington, Will," Governor Swann said. "He is quite capable of taking care of himself."

"It would seem that way, I know, but what if he isn't?" Will argued mildly. "What if a man like Miles, whom he has always trusted and admired, is his one weakness? What does Norrington do when he is not able to be in control, when he must obey someone above him?"

"Then he obeys," Governor Swann said simply. "He would do anything Miles would ask of him, I believe. But Admiral Miles is a good man, and I highly doubt he would take advantage of that loyalty."

"Why do you doubt it?" Will asked, his tone raising. "Due to his fortune and fame? His rank must designate him to be a good person? Does anyone even know him personally: what he's like, what he's capable of?"

"Will," Governor Swann said warningly, "do not start slinging accusations. Only act on what you know, and always know what your actions may be putting at risk."

Will drew back. "Yes sir."

"And like I said, do not worry too much about Sir Norrington," Governor Swann said. "When she was alive, Elizabeth always loved your concern. She was flattered by your honesty and compassion."

Will stared at the ground, trying to grasp fuzzy memories of his childhood love. "..."

"Norrington, I assure you, is much different," Governor Swann continued. "Firstly, he is not a woman, is he? He is a man, and men have their pride, as you and I both know."

Will nodded. "Yes, but--"

"Norrington has always been the sort to protect others, he is as much a hero as you are," Swann said. "But when someone reaches out to him, he pulls back. It is a common hypocricy in all heroes, that the day they are the victim in need of rescue is the day they are ruined."

"That is true, sir, but..."

Governor Swann patted his shoulder. "Even if you succeeded in helping Norrington, it may hurt him more than anything. Remember that, Will."

Will frowned, trying to comprehend the vague statement, and the Governor bid him good day. Despite the warning, Turner remained concerned. He couldn't help it, and he didn't even know why.

_I am **not** trying to rescue that man,_ he assured himself. _I only...I..._

_What do I want from this, then? Miles gone? And then what? Everything goes back to the way it was, with the commodore brushing me off and belittling me. I should be enoying seeing him humbled and quiet, not trying to stop Miles from 'playing' with him. _

_Yet...something in me won't allow me to do that. Something in me...needs this to end._

_Perhaps I will end up saving that fool after all..._

* * *

Norrington was not around the next day, either. Will began to worry about him again, not particularly knowing why. Miles was still in town, though more quiet than usual, sparking Will's dark imagination. He did not trust the smug intruder who had waltzed into town and commenced torturing Norrington. Not that Will cared much about the commodore, but between Miles and Norrington, he would side with Norrington on any day. Miles was a stranger, and the only thing Will knew about him was that he was sadistic. He might have done anything to the suddenly-hapless commodore.

Will had drawn up plans for the next batch of swords for Norrington's higher ranking men, and he immediately used them as an excuse to go to Norrington's home. It was midday, and again no one answered the door. Will suspected that Norrington had given his servants time off to avoid anyone finding out about his affairs with Miles. To further prevent snooping, Norrington had remembered to lock the front doors this time.

Will knocked and knocked, and finally tried to open the doors. They would not budge. Determined, the young blacksmith began to sneak around the property. There were no open windows, and no unlocked doors. Even the small entrances the servants used were locked! It was time to be resourceful. Will designed many of the locks in Port Royal, and so he knew exactly how to unlock them. He found a small, simply locked door around the kitchen, and within moments had it click open obediantly.

Will swiftly moved through the house to the second floor. He had already decided it was better to catch Norrington off-guard than to call him (that way he might have a chance at escaping if he was shot at). Outside the bedroom door, he hesitated. He knew what he was risking by insisting on arguing the matter out with Norrington, but was it worth it?

Will drew a breath and knocked. He would simply have to find out. Regardless of what the commodore thought, he _was_ involved in the upper class mess, and he did, strangely, care. Whether he cared about Norrington or simply cared about taking away the obnoxious Miles' plaything, he did not know.

There was no response from the bedroom, and so Will crept inside. It was a bright day, and the Caribbean sunshine was streaming in through the cracks in the thick draperies. The room was huge, filled with large scale furniture made of deep woods and trimmed with fine fabrics. Everything was spotless, except for the bed, which was unmade. Will approached it slowly. "Um, Commodore Norrington?"

Someone on the bed stirred. Will came up beside the bed and found the commodore sleeping among the yards of white linens. He was all but buried by sheets, lying on his stomach, and seemed undressed. Will hesitated, and then touched his shoulder. "Commodore?"

"Mmph..." Norrington shifted and stretched. "Oh...wha...wha--Turner?"

"Hello," Will said softly. He lifted his papers. "I had some plans to show you."

Norrington looked confused and tired in the daylight, and also a bit older than usual. Without his usual wig, Will noticed that his real hair was dark brown, and fell long and lanky around his face. He looked...human, for once.

"Turner, what are you doing here?" he asked, yawning. "What? How did you get in?"

"The front doors were open again," Will lied.

"Could have sworn I...locked..." Norrington rubbed his face with his hands. "God, what time is it? What day is it?"

"Friday," Will told him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Norrington snapped. He sat up with difficulty. "Leave the plans and go, Turner. I'm not well, and I refuse to deal with you today."

As he raised his arm to rub his sleepy eyes, the sheets slipped from around his chest and back. To Will's surprise, the commodore was marked across his back and arms with deep, raised bruises. Will touched one, and the man flinched visibly. "Could this be why you're not well, sir?"

"Get your hands off me," Norrington said, moving out of Will's reach. "I mean it, Turner, leave me alone. I'm in no mood."

"But you're--"

"Never mind what I am!" Norrington yelled hoarsely. "Stop pretending you care, acting like we're old friends. We're enemies!"

"We're not!" Will climbed up onto the bed. "I do care...about you."

"Why all of a sudden?" Norrington asked. "You never have before."

"I never had reason to, I thought you were perfect," Will told him. "I always thought you were the better man, and so I hated you by jealousy. But--"

"But now that you've won the competition, you have no reason to hate me," Norrington finished. "You've seen me humiliated, and thus you feel free to pity me. Well don't pity me, Turner. I could run you out of town at a moment's notice. Keep pushing me, and I will, no matter what Governor Swann thinks of it."

"You wouldn't do that because you're a good man," Will said knowingly. "That's why you never have tried to force me out, why you respect the Governor's wishes...why you protect this town so fiercely..." Will put a hand on Norrington's shoulder. "You are a good man, and you don't deserve this."

"It doesn't matter in the end, does it?" Norrington said softly. "Good or bad, deserving or not...You're right, Will. I do not deserve this, I deserve so much better. I deserve to be married, and happy, starting a family. I deserve to be happy!" Norrington's eyes glimmered. "I always thought I would have one by now. But I suppose...we don't always end up with what we deserve, no matter how hard we try. Maybe I never should have...tried at all."

Will couldn't find anything to say; he had never seen Norrington so depressed.

"But I did try my best, and I will continue to," Norrington said, raising his head. "I have to, it's who I am. And...I'm happy in my career, at least. I've been very fortunate." He nodded to himself. "Whatever bad there is in my life could never outweigh the good, and so I'm grateful. Some people simply weren't meant for fortune, power, and love."

"You'll find someone to love," Will told him. "In the meantime, you have to cut Miles loose."

"Stop telling me what to do, Turner," Norrington said wearily. "I've been fine without your advice all these years, so why would I need it now?"

"Why?" Will asked incredulously. "_Why_? Look at yourself!"

"I'll recover."

"You shouldn't have to!" Will exploded. "You shouldn't have recover! Look!" Will pulled aside some sheets; the bruises traced all the way down Norrington's back. "You'd be crazy to believe this is something acceptable!"

Norrington just shook his head.

"What is the matter with you?" Will asked. "I always thought you would risk your life for justice! I thought you would do anything for what's right."

"Miles would do worse than kill me," Norrington said. "He would break me. He would destroy my career, and I would be a ruined man. It's all I have, Will. I can't risk it."

"Are you sure he would do that?" Will persisted. "If you only asked, he might--"

"I did ask!" Norrington shouted. "I asked, I took your advice! And this is what it got me! Are you satisfied?"

"He..."

"Yes! Yes, he...he did this because I asked him to stop," Norrington said. "Miles has become obsessed with me over the years, and he refuses to even consider letting me go. When I told him to leave, that I no longer wanted to be with him, he could tell I was repeating your opinions, and he assumed _you_ were my new consort."

"What!"

"Well, you kept interrupting," Norrington pointed out. "You kept showing up, trying to speak with me alone. He thinks you're jealous of him. He thinks you want me to yourself." Norrington bowed his head. "He is under the impression we've been having an affair."

"Oh God...that..." Will punched a pillow softly. "That disgusting pig."

"Do you understand now that there is nothing I can do?" Norrington inquired. He looked Will up and down. "I thought you were going to leave me alone, anyway."

"I was, and then you disappeared," Will said. He touched Norrington's back gently. "Have you just been lying here?"

"No, the first day I was well enough to walk, but exhausted," Norrington explained. "Then last night..." He shook his head. "There are scores of men like him in the military, government, business...I suppose it shocks you because you've never seen it, but I have. I've seen it plenty. You've always seemed to think I abuse my power, but...until now, you've never seen real abuse of power, Will."

"You keep calling me 'Will'," the lad observed. "Making peace with me?"

"No, too tired to fight with you," Norrington said. "And again, I can't really do anything with you because you're under Governor Swan's protection. Everyone seems to be pulling power over me lately, just when I made Commodore. Lovely irony, that."

"That is not what I'm trying to do."

Norrington lay back down. "Whatever you are trying to do, will you try it at another time? Leave me alone."

Will lay beside him so they were face-to-face. "Would you really rather be with Miles than be alone?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What if I took care of your loneliness?"

Norrington stared at him. "The hell do you mean by that?"

Will leaned forward a little and kissed him. Norrington frowned deeply, but allowed it for a long moment. When he finally tore away, he was blushing again.

"Don't tease me, Turner," he warned. "God, you are obsessed with saving people." He sat up painfully. "I thought it was only women, but here you are trying to rescue a man almost twice your age."

"That's not it," Will said, also sitting. "I...I think...I've fallen a little in love with you."

"Ha! I sincerely doubt that."

Will touched Norrington's face. Despite how cynical the commodore sounded, he was beginning to worry; his heart was beating fast and his breathing took a labored, deep pace. He was red and warm, and all too aware of Will's proximity.

"I do love you."

He _wanted_ to believe that. He wanted to believe that finally _someone_ loved him and wanted to take care of him after all his years of taking care of everyone else. God, he wanted it more than anything, even if it was Will Turner.

"No you don't," he argued. "You pity me, and you do have an obsession with rescuing people. Well, I refuse your pity and I do not need you to rescue me."

"Can I at least--oh, I don't know," Will sighed. "I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here."

Norrington looked at him curiously for a second, and then turned away again. Will moved closer to him and put his arm around his back. Norrington refused to look at him; if he did, he might actually break and allow himself to be comforted by the little bastard.

"I can't sit idly by and watch that damn admiral use you," Will finally said. He kissed Norrington's shoulder. "You should be taken care of, not used."

Norrington turned his face a little. "And I suppose you want to take care of me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"It's scary how you've changed your entire opinion of me in one day," Norrington commented. "All of a sudden, here you are, kisses and comfort; just a few months ago, you hated me with a passion. And your plans for your life? A family?"

"I will marry and have a family someday," Will said determinedly. "Right now, however...I..." He smiled, an achingly handsome smile. "I only want to be with you. Is that wrong?"

"Well of course it is! Did you think for one moment it wasn't?"

"I only figured...with you being a man and all..." Will drew back from Norrington. "This is not...what one would feel with a woman, not the kind of love I ever expected to...fall into...It is...um..."

"Self-indulgent?" Norrington suggested. "You do not want companionship nor love from me, Turner. You want me physically, to prove some sort of point, to bring me comfort in all this. Am I right?

"Somewhat. It's all happened so fast..."

"Or perhaps you simply think you have to be with me to get rid of Miles," Norrington said, his profile rather sad. "I suppose he was right to be suspicious. You want him out of the picture so you may step in." He smiled his bitter smile. "You must have been inspired by Miles. Of course. If he can hit me and torture me, why shouldn't you be able to?"

"No!" Will exclaimed. "No, I would never--"

"And what if I asked?" Norrington cut him off, finally facing him. "Hm? What if I told you that I _am_ tired of Miles and playing with him, and I wanted to play with you instead? What would you do then?"

Will thought on it. "Well..." He touched Norrington's arm. "No, I would never go this far."

Norrington began to laugh. "My God! Listen to you! Who the hell do you think you are? You waltz into my house, climb into my bed, and you start speaking as if you're a grown man willing to take care of _me_?" He burst into more laughter.

"Why is my taking care of you so ridiculous?" Will asked defensively. "Because I'm young? Because you have military power and I do not? Because we were rivals?" Will took the commodore by the shoulders. "None of that matters! All that matters in a relationship is what place each person falls into."

This amused Norrington even more, and he smiled (very) widely. "What relationship, Turner?" he inquired. "We don't have a relationship! The only connection between us is in that twisted little mind of yours. You are a nosy, pushy little brat to me, that's it. And if you don't learn your place soon, I--"

Will then cut him off with a kiss; he knew very well what he was doing, the tricky imp. It was as if he could sense the loneliness and helplessness the commodore was trying so desperately to hide. He knew somehow that the one thing Norrington had always wanted and never had was just this: pure, sweet love and compassion. It was all an act of Turner's, of course, merely an illusion...but it felt real, and Will must have known it would.

It was a trap, Norrington knew that, and if he did not break away from Will's mouth soon, he would be trapped. He had never been kissed this way before, not once, but it could not be real. He could _not_ allow this urchin to conquer him with something as silly as love. He had to put his foot down, to be the commodore everyone knew and respected. If he did not, Will would never respect him; he would never be _able_ to.

Unfortunately, there was a miscommunication between Norrington's mind and his body. Whatever the hell it was, it _felt_ good. It felt damn good. He barely even remembered who he was kissing, and it didn't matter. He was tired of worrying about what mattered and what didn't; he wanted to feel, to be...alive...without hurting for once.

Will broke away for a moment, seemingly bewildered by what he had just done. Norrington stared at him, trying to connect his face to the boy he had always berrated, trying to hate him, trying to hurt him. Then, he kissed the youth himself.

* * *

What followed was a blurry hot mess. Norrington's mind left him temporarily, and he knew Will's had done the same. He let his arms encircle the boy, and the next thing he knew, they were entangled with each other. Will pushed aside the sheets quickly, not giving the undressed commodore much chance to back out. There was no uniform to fumble through, no facade to hide beneath; had he not been busy tearing through Will's shirt, he might have been self-conscious of his vulnerability.

Will had a good touch, Norrington thought as the young man lay him down and leaned over him. His hands were rough, and his grip was strong, except for the times he realized the bruises and eased it. It was refreshing to be pressed against a young body, instead of old Miles or the men Norrington's age in the navy; Will was lithe and firm, his energy easy and natural instead of forced or over-exerted. He knew how to kiss, how to touch...

"Um, what do we do now?"

...and he did not know much else.

Norrington, lying on his back with Will lying atop him, blinked. "What?"

Will, finally undressed, smiled nervously. "Exactly how does it go with a man?"

Norrington smirked. "Why don't you get on your knees and I'll show you?"

Will gave him a look. "I'll figure it out myself, thank you."

"So, _you_ are going to 'lead', so to speak?" Norrington asked. He burst into laughter. "Aha ha ha ha!"

Will climbed off of him and pushed him onto his stomach. "You're heavier than you even look."

"Then I _even look_???"

Will laughed and kissed his spine, making him shiver. He sat for a moment beside him, and Norrington knew he was surveying Miles' damage. He could look all he wanted, Norrington thought, so long as he didn't open his mouth with any stupid sympathy.

Will leaned over him again, kissing his neck. "Are you certain you want to go ahead with this, then?" he asked as casually as taking an order for his trade. His hand skimmed over the commodore's bottom. "That looks painful."

Norrington propped his head up on his fist. "You're right, let's simply get dressed and never speak again," he said cynically. "Of course I'm certain, you imbecile!"

Will made a resentful sound. "Ever a commodore..."

"Hmph. Ever a Turner."

Norrington lay his head on his arms again and smirked. He figured that was as much encouragement as Will would need, and he was right; Will learned what to do quickly enough, and was quite adept at his newfound skill.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

"God, what kind of question is that to ask?" Norrington drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You overestimate yourself, Turner. I'm not _dead_."

"The way you yelped, I thought--" Will broke off as Norrington began to snicker. "You hardly ever yell!" he explained. "I never even thought you were capable of it. So when you shouted, I thought I hurt you."

"It didn't stop you, though, did it?" Norrington pulled Will onto his chest. "When someone screams your name in bed, Turner, it is generally a good thing."

Will smiled and kissed him. "Being that it was _you_ makes it something all the better," he replied. "Still. It's hard to see you this way."

"What way?"

Will traced Norrington's neck with his hand. "Out of uniform (and everything else), warm, contrite...human..." Will ran his fingers through Norrington's longish dark brown hair. "I have always seen you only as a commodore and a captain...never as a man."

"Few people have seen me as a man instead of an official," Norrington informed him. He sat up a little. "I let very few people get close to me. I never in all my life thought you would be one of the few."

Will kissed him gently. "Well...I am," he said softly.

Norrington stared into his gentle brown eyes. "Yes...Yes you are. You barged your way into it and I was too weak to stop you." He leaned his head back. "What the devil is wrong with me lately?"

"You are understandably depressed," Will said, sitting up. "You wanted comfort and love...and I daresay a part of you does desire to be rescued."

"No, I'm probably trying to spite Miles."

"Spite Miles?"

Norrington turned to him. "He was wildly jealous of you, of the very idea that I had replaced him with you," he said with an uncharacteristically cheeky smirk. "The moment he accused me of it and did this to me...I could see how it would hurt him..." He shrugged. "So, I took you, to hurt him, to spite him, even if it is behind his back."

"Rather immature of you," Will commented. "And you did not 'take' me; I came to you."

"Yes, but not with plans to fall in love," Norrington pointed out. "However, you did fall in love, and I let you. No matter what, part of you will always be mine, and there is nothing Miles can do about it. Serves him right."

"You're smug again," Will observed mournfully. "I like you more when you're blushing and humbled. At first it disgusted me, but when I'm the one causing it, well, it's all the sweeter, isn't it?"

Norrington glowered at him, only to recieve a playful kiss. He allowed it, although he was irked at the idea of being humbled. It was not humbling. He had _allowed_ Will to pleasure him.

"I must say, it was quite an interesting first," Will said after the kiss. "You're right, a part of me will always belong to you."

Norrington froze. "A first? You mean to say, you'd been a _virgin_?"

"What else would I be?" Will asked. "I refused every woman that ever came my way, and you are the first man..."

"I'm sleeping with a child!" Norrington exclaimed in realization. "You certainly acted like an experianced man! But of course, you are only seventeen..." Norrington shook his head in wonder. "You've been so mature that I'd forgotten..."

Will shrugged. "Does it really matter _now_?"

Norrington laughed a little. "It's a little late for anything to matter. Oh, it's finally happened: I've become one of those powerful men that rely on a young, subserviant boy to care for them and give them company, exactly as Miles was with me..."

"Subserviant?" Will leaned close to Norrington's ear. "True, I was pleasuring you, but you were the one on your stomach. And I've seen you in even more demeaning positions, need I say more?"

Norrington turned his face. "You impudent little brat."

Will kissed his ear and stretched. "I wonder what time it is by now?" he said, more to himself than to Norrington. He began to collect his clothing. "I'm starving. You must be famished as well."

Norrington had not eaten since the other day's dinner. "I'm fine."

Will gave him a look as he began to dress. "You're too proud is what you are. Or is it that you can't move much?"

"You overestimate yourself, Will."

"Not because of me, because of those." Will pressed a bruise on Norrington's thigh. "Not only did that bastard beat you last night, but he had already been spanking you for the past three days."

"_Children_ are spanked, Turner, I was...whipped." Will burst into laughter as Norrington turned scarlet again. "It's the truth!"

"How can you be pompous about a thing like that?" Will asked in disbelief. "Anyway, it hardly matters." He pulled on his pants. "Would you mind inviting me to lunch with you?"

"I do mind," Norrington said flatly. "You're an annoyance. Go lunch at home. My cooks aren't even working today."

"Go get them," Will told him. He climbed down from the large bed and took Norrington's hands. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," Norrington said wearily. He pushed Will away and climbed out of bed, sheet wrapped around his waist. "Stop your idiotic theatrics, and don't look at me that way."

Will crossed his arms and leaned against the bed post. "Whatever you say, Commodore." He turned. "I think I'll freshen up a bit before lunch."

Norrington watched in amazement as the boy went off, as comfortable as if he'd lived with Norrington all his life. No respect, Norrington thought irritably, he had no respect for authority whatsoever.

The man sighed. _And why should he respect me? I **was **the one...Gah. What a bloody mess. Miles, it's all his fault, all of it. Damn them both!_

* * *

Will stayed for lunch without an invitation. Norrington could barely even make out any feelings from his muddled heart, but he allowed it. By now, it really didn't matter whether Will stayed or went. It was only them in the house, and it felt lonely and intimate at the same time.

Norrington fell into silence as they ate. His animousity towards Will had vanished, and as hard as he tried he could not recapture it; it seemed to have redirected itself towards Miles. He was angry at them both, bitterly angry, and yet the anger also vanished every time Will touched him or kissed him...even looked at him. Despite everything...he wanted the boy with him, he _enjoyed_ his care.

As Norrington watched him, his mind turned and turned. _What is this?_ he wondered to himself. _Is this a game, as the ones I played with Miles? Are we using one another? I wish to hurt Miles, destroy him, and Will wishes the same thing. In this way, we can hurt him, and also seek pleasure and comfort in each other._

_But it is a sin..._

_I have never...sinned...or done wrong...Here I am now, breaking both the law and my own morals...all for this low-class child...I can't love him. I...cannot allow myself to love him...but...I also want him to love me. Strangely, I don't wish Miles to stop loving me, either. I never considered myself to be selfish, but I...have been alone so long, to have these two both obsessed with me...Well, it would be a lie if I didn't admit to being quite flattered by it..._

_Although, I wonder what about me attracts more worthy men than worthy women?_

"What do you think of me, Will?" Norrington asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Will looked up from his food. "In what way?"

"Every way." Norrington met Will's youthful gaze evenly. "Do you still hate me? Do you feel you...own me now, in a way?"

"I do not hate you," Will said slowly. "There are things about you that are irksome, to say the least, and there are other things about you that are very admirable. I could never completely understand you. The only rich person I did understood was Elizabeth, and that is due to our childhood together. I...think you are a good man, and I know you certainly try hard to be." Will paused. "Maybe I do understand you more than I thought."

"Why is that?"

"We both do our best, I think," Will said, "in our own way."

Norrington smirked. "The likeness ends there, thank God. You are an orphaned worker, and young, reckless, even foolish...whereas I am experianced and practical, smart, educated to an extent."

"And you are also obsessed with the law, a perfectionist, condescending, and cold," Will said thoughtfully. "I still can't decide whether you are spoiled or not."

"I am not," Norrington informed him. He nodded. "My father was very strict." He smiled a little. "In fact, the only time we were in the same proximity was when he was disciplining me. Then, I joined the military, and I was well-behaved, but it is sometimes impossible to avoid the discipline there. To top it all off, Miles has been in and out of my life with his sadistic ways..."

Will chewed this over for a minute. "Hmm...but you have been in charge of many people for years, ever since you became a captain. You expect me and most other people to jump at your orders."

Norrington smiled widely. "It is a privilege I have earned."

Will exhaled. "Well...I still haven't decided whether you are spoiled or not."

Norrington shook his head. "Don't fret about it, Turner. You've befriened worse than me, so I doubt my character is one to be concerned with."

"True," Will agreed. "I wouldn't have made love to you if I thought you were a bad person, Norrington."

"Hmph. 'Norrington', is it now?" the commodore asked. "What ever happened to my title?"

Will gave him a look. "I refuse to call you 'Commodore Norrington' out of public. I would say we have an informal relationship, wouldn't you agree?"

Norrington shrugged. "I suppose..."

Will watched him for a while, pondering the man. There was still something sad on Norrington's face, but he seemed more at ease than Will had ever seen him. "Are you happy with me, Norrington?"

Norrington looked at him, and his face colored. He lowered his eyes. "Well...yes. Yes, very much so. Why do you ask?"

"Because I like this," Will replied. He slid his chair closer to Norrington. "I like being with you." He drew a breath. "And I never thought I would say that..."

"Niether did I," Norrington said, still not looking at Will. What he really wanted to ask was if Will truly did love him, and if he did, how much? However, he could not find his tongue.

Then, as if he had been reading his mind, Will said quietly, "I do love you, Norrington. It is a different kind of love than what I felt for Elizabeth, but it is love. It sort of crashed into me earlier when I kissed you, that sudden and that...intense. Not because I want to rescue you, although I do, but because...I don't exactly know why..."

Norrington stared at his empty plate. "Because you pity me."

"No. It's because I finally saw that you're human," Will said. "Perhaps you've been someone I could love all along, but you were always so cold that I couldn't see it. Now...you're still a bit cold...but not so much as before."

Norrington stared at the table, wondering if all this was true. Even if it was true, there was no telling how long this new infatuation of Will's would last. He wanted to hope for more than another decadent affair, but he couldn't. Not yet. He had to remain composed, not be swept off his feet by Turner of all people.

Will turned Norrington's face towards his own. He was so sweet, though. No one had ever treated him with such kindness, not even the few navymen he had allowed to be with him. He was was so strong, and yet at the same time, so beautiful...

"What are you doing, Turner?" he asked, eyeing Will. "What are you playing at? Are you really in love? Do you even understand what this affair means?"

Will kissed him softly. "I'm not playing at anything. I am not 'in love', but I _love you_. As for what it means...I suppose it means life in town will be all the more awkward between us."

Norrington's face gave way to a soft, almost childish look of inquiry. "Your life, Will, what of your life? We are separated by so many things..."

"There are ways around barriers," Will said firmly. "If you could only bring yourself to look beyond those stupid things like money and class, it would be fine."

"Your work, my work?"

Will smiled a bit slyly. "Do we work all through the night? Evenings? Sundays? There is much time to be together, if we choose."

"And when you are married?"

"I'm only seventeen, and I always thought I would wait until I come into ownership of the shop," Will said. "By then, I'm sure you will have your own wife and family."

"And if I don't?"

Will put his hand on Norrington's. "Can we take this one step at a time? I have no idea what will happen with this; I wasn't planning it! I thought...I thought Elizabeth was the only person I would ever, ever love..."

"And now you love me?" Norrington asked, staring at Will's hand resting upon his own.

"Yes." Will kissed him.

Norrington began to chuckle. "You _were_ inspired by Miles. You may not realize it, but that is exactly what happened. Oh, Turner, Turner..." He rubbed his forehead and temple. "You had me going for a while, you did. But this is not love. The connection you feel is merely physical, and you confused it with love."

"N--"

"Yes!" Norrington insisted. "Ha ha! Yes. It _is_ very confusing the first time one feels such a connection, but you eventually learn to distinguish it from actual love." Norrington stood. "Well! If that is all it is, I have nothing to worry about. I've had plenty of these sorts of affairs before, and I suppose you'll simply be another."

Will stood. "You are...afraid, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Afraid of what? _You_?"

Will took Norrington by the shoulders and turned him. "Afraid of love," he said knowingly. "You're so scared, I can see it clearly. But you don't have to be, Norrington; I would never hurt you."

Norrington refused to look at him. "You're deluded, that's all. It will...fade eventually." He struggled. "Get your hands off of me."

Will eased his grip. "Do not be afraid of love, because that is what it is. I'm certain of it now...I **do** love you."

"I want to believe that," Norrington blurted out. He sank down onto his chair in defeat, wincing from his still sore flesh. "I do want to believe it. But I can't." He shook his head. "I can't trust anyone yet, certainly not you."

"Take your time, then," Will said. He took Norrington's hands in his own and squeezed them comfortingly. "You need some time to recover from everything, don't you?"

Norrington nodded. "Yes." He smoothed his fingers over Will's roughened young hands, and finally let his eyes meet Will's. Will gave him a gentle smile and kissed him.

"Tell me you'll at least ease my pain for a little while," Norrington said softly, "and I'll give my heart to you, Will." He ran his hands through the boy's hair. "Make me forget my life for a while. Let me forget everything with you."

Will kissed his hand. "I'll do more than that. I'll fill all the holes in your heart, commodore. I promise."

There it was, one of those sticky promises. Norrington now had something to hold Will to, words he could depend on. Will was a man of his word, and did not make promises lightly; there was some hope in the world after all. Whether it was hope for true love or revenge...well, Norrington would figure that out when the time came.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes**

I like Will's sweetness with Norrington, and Norrington does well at playing up the melodrama...Yes, he is kind of corny, but really...Will Turner would make anyone a little corny, wouldn't he? Besides, Mr. "I'm Quite Speechless Myself" wasn't exactly the paragon of subtley in the first movie, either...

My official reason for his melodrama/sappiness is Admiral Miles, of course ;-) Norrington and Miles had been apart for many years before Miles decided to visit Port Royal (the reason for the visit shall be addressed at a later point), and so being thrust back into submission so suddenly, and just after his promotion to commodore, knocked James off his feet, off his guard. In the daze of being "victimized" again so abruptly, Norrington is understandably confused and, as a result, much weaker than his normal self. Kind of like when he fell into depression in "Dead Man's Chest"; James is not the sort of person who takes rejection/dejection very well. He always spirals into a self-created mess. God, can I understand that! Anyway, he'll regain his old self eventually, though not without much drama inbetween. Right now, he is more at the point of being afraid of loving someone like Will, afraid of trusting someone again after Miles, and confused about how he feels...concerning both Will _and _Miles. Prepare for more emo angst. Norrington is sort of emo, sometimes, isn't he? Of course, it could be my writing making him that way. Hmm. I do think he was that way in "Dead Man's Chest", though. This story began before "DMC", but after "DMC", I felt justified in seeing that side of the conflicted commodore. Does that make any sense?

I also have a story where Norrington is upright, righteous, and completely dominant, though. See? I cater to all tastes! He's a peculiar character, isn't he? I could see him going either way. I prefer writing him as he is here, but only because I identify with him more easily that way...and...I...love dominant-Will Turner :p

* * *

**Chapter Two: Frightened**  
Norrington and Will settled in the parlor after lunch. They talked for some hours, and Norrington nestled in Will's arms. The warm afternoon was everything he wanted after spending the other night tied to his bedposts and being beaten relentlessly. The bruises still ached, but Will's hands eased any pain away with their gentle touch. His kisses soothed the commodore's stinging ego and washed away his doubts. It was the comfort he had never had but always wished for. 

As the day wore on towards evening, Will realized that he had been away from his work for much too long. Fearing trouble from his master, he gathered his things and rushed off with a few last kisses. Norrington was left sitting on the carpet in the parlor, staring at the lit fire in the afterglow of his warm afternoon.

There was a distant, sappy smile on his face until he realized it and stopped. He was in love but he couldn't let his guard down. The last time he'd allowed his mind to delve into the possibilities of love he had ended up crushed. He absolutely could not let himself be heartbroken by Will Turner.

Norrington went to his library, where he would remain until evening; reading had always been the best way for him to distract himself from his life. True, little thoughts of Will flitted through his mind occasionally and the words would blur, but he always shook himself out of it and managed to read on. In fact, he managed to actually get through an entire chapter.

Then, just as he was on his way to dinner, there was a commanding series of knocks on the front door. Norrington stopped short in the grand hall. It was Miles.

There would be no possible way to avoid Miles; the man was in town for at least another two weeks. Delaying their confrontation would probably make matters worse, especially if the admiral ever caught Norrington together with Will. But after such a loving afternoon with Will, the thought of facing the stern man was almost unbearable.

Then again, it might be the distraction Norrington needed. The commodore went to the doors and opened them. "Ah. Good evening, Admiral Miles."

Miles nodded at him. "Norrington." There was an odd look on his face, and he glanced into the house suggestively.

"Oh. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you," Miles said gruffly, giving Norrington a look as he walked inside. "Am I intruding?"

"No, not at all," Norrington said carelessly. He looked up a couple of inches at the tall man. "Ah...would you like to join me for dinner?"

Miles placed a hand on Norrington's shoulder, but did not meet his eyes. "I came to--Well, I came to apologize to you." He turned to Norrington and looked down at him. "I went too far last night."

Norrington lowered his eyes. "Nothing to worry about," he said softly. "As you can see, I'm...well on my way to recovering." A tiny smile tugged his lips as he thought of how he was recovering.

"No, I **was** wrong," Miles insisted. "I hardly ever say that, but I'm saying it now. Norrington, I never wanted to hurt you. We play those games, yes, but that beating was..."

Norrington said nothing. His ego was never quite in line around Miles, and all the shame of the past night was seeping back into his mind. Miles rubbed Norrington's cheek and drew his face down slightly so their eyes were level.

"You're still hurting," Miles observed. "Please don't hate me, love. The thought of losing you, it...it appears I've become more attached to you than I thought."

"Mm." Norrington realized how disinterested he sounded and cleared his throat. "Ahem. You would never lose me, sir."

"I don't deserve you," Miles said quietly. He walked past Norrington, looking around the foyer distantly. "You've always been good to me. You were the only one who helped me through my wife's death. You stayed with me even as I let my inappropriate desires run away with me, and I tainted your innocence then. Still, you were with me all these years. Whenever I had time to be with you here, you came. You obey every order, submit to my every whim, and what do I do?" He turned back to Norrington. "I take advantage and hurt you severely with no reason to."

Norrington felt a tinge of sympathy for his longtime companion. "I understand your suspicions," he said. "That boy Turner is bizarrely nosy, so one might think we did have a deeper relationship. But we have nothing but animousity towards one another, I assure you." He shifted. "Even if there had been something, after last night I don't believe there ever will be."

"No, that is wrong," Miles said. "You should be free to love whomever you choose. I'm a bitter, twisted old man; it would be wrong of me to force you into giving me your heart. I want you to have love, from as many men or women as you'd like, and I have no right to order your loyalty. If you do have something with William Turner or anyone else, it is none of my concern."

Norrington raised his eyebrows. "Thank you, sir."

Miles walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Norrington did not kiss him back. As he drew out of the kiss, Miles whispered in Norrington's ear, "I know he was here earlier."

Norrington drew a small breath, face troubled. He looked at Miles' distinguished face in fear. He tried to find words to explain Will's presence away, but they tangled up before reaching his tongue. To his dismay, Miles was reaching into his pocket.

"It was only business," Norrington tried to explain. "I'm sure his intentions were less than honorable, but I--"

"You don't owe me any explanations." Miles pulled a glass bottle from his pocket. "I came to see if I could ease your pains a bit. Unless Turner already has?"

Norrington couldn't bring himself to reply. Miles smiled knowingly and led him by the arm upstairs. Although he dreaded being alone with him in a bedroom, Norrington followed along. He did so wish Will were there to fight for him...although it would probably lead to nothing but both of them being beaten.

In the bedroom, Miles instructed Norrington to undress and lie down. Norrington sighed, but obeyed. Being undressed with Will had been different, he noticed; with Will, he had not been frightful or ashamed at all, only a tad shy. Now as he lay on his stomach in his bed, he realized how much he appreciated the young, sweet lad.

Miles sensed the difference in Norrington's mood and it hurt him. The way he saw it, Norrington had been his happy possession all these years, and now he was rebelling against their relationship because he'd found something better with Will Turner. Miles didn't know much about Turner, but he knew he was younger and poorer than himself. Naturally, the admiral assumed Norrington was using the lad to comfort his ego; he could easily take charge of the peasant boy for the sake of feeling like a man. Now that his confidence was strong enough, he wanted to break free of Miles once and for all.

Miles soothed some of the ointment from the bottle onto the man's bare flesh. "Tell me, what is it that the Turner boy gives you, Norrington?"

"He does not give me anything, sir," Norrington lied quickly. "If you must know, he sneaked in, saw the bruises, and we...talked...for a time. He was horrified, and he is very righteous; it was all I could do to stop him from opening his big mouth against you."

"He would go against me for your sake?"

Norrington shut his eyes. "Yes. He has a bad habit of trying to rescue people if he deems them in need."

"_Are_ you in need?"

Norrington shifted beneath Miles' massage. "No. You know more than anyone how adept I am at taking care of myself."

"You say that with such fear under your voice," Miles said with a smile. His hands pressed more tightly as they massaged the commodore's back. "Do I repulse you, Norrington? Do you want me out of your way, that you might be at peace with your new boy?"

"You make it sound so tawdry," Norrington said sullenly. "Will is a good boy, and he...he gave me comfort. I still..."

Miles looked at him. "You can't even say it. You can't even bring yourself to lie about still loving me."

Norrington drew a breath. "...I never did love you," he said in a rush. "You became like a secondary father to me, yes, and we have been some sort of friends. But...But I never once said I loved you! That was _your_ assumption."

Miles hands stopped, resting on the middle of Norrington's back. Norrington hesitantly lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Miles. The man's face was taught, but his dark green eyes were frozen with pain. Norrington felt a little guilty, but it soon passed. Miles lifted his eyes and their gaze met.

"I never assumed you did," Miles admitted. "I only tried to make you love me. I tried so hard despite it all."

He reached for Norrington's face, but Norrington turned away. "..."

Miles stared at his fretful profile for a long moment, and Norrington was well aware of it. He could feel the admiral's anger, and his own vulnerability came to mind. He slowly drew a sheet over his bare figure and sat up.

"I stand by what I said last night," Miles said wearily. "You are an ingrate, and you have let that boy turn your mind against me." He climbed down from the bed swiftly. "All these years you've been fine, perfectly fine with me. Not once did you complain about anything. Now that you've gone and 'befriended' that boy, you're suddenly not only complaining about our games, but wanting me gone altogether."

"Do **not** blame Will," Norrington said protectively. "If you plan to take it out on anyone, then take it out on me."

Miles shook his head, amused. "I already did, didn't I?"

Norrington shifted his eyes. "I never wanted to betray you, Miles, but really...hitting me all week!"

"Thought you said that you needed pain?"

"W-well..."

"Tell me one thing, Norrington," Miles ordered. "If Will Turner was angered and _he_ beat you, what would you do?"

"He wouldn't dare hit me," Norrington sniffed. "He wouldn't _want_ to hit me, either. He's a kind young man. It was his hatred for your abuse that brought him to me in the first place. Why would he continue it himself?"

"Because you're a difficult man, James," Miles said simply. "You never have been with me, but I know you; you're a cold, heartless man that looks down on everyone but yourself. Eventually, you will try to control Will in every way you can, and are you aware what will happen then?"

"..."

"He will be as sick of you as you are sick of me now, and you will be left alone yet again," Miles predicted ominously. "Men like us, James, we are not meant for much more than these meaningless affairs. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. And where will you be left? To do what?"

"If it happens, I shall deal with it then," Norrington replied nonchalantly.

Miles smirked a little. "Indeed."

Norrington watched him warily as he left the room. Somehow, Miles was creepier when he _didn't_ hit him.

* * *

The next day, Will was kept busy with work all morning; his master was furious that he had spent hours away the last day and doubled his workload. Will did not mind, as he needed time to think about his new relationship with the commodore.

Things would be very different from here on in. Not to say he had any regrets, but he knew he had jumped into something life-altering without giving it as much thought as he should. Norrington had needed him, and he had fallen right into the hero's place. Maybe he did have a fixation with doing good, saving people. However, that still did not explain how he had fallen in love.

He did love Norrington, for whatever reason. As the memories of Elizabeth Swann became harder to grasp, his heart was turning to this man that he had always hated. Would she become nothing more than an obscure, unfulfilled wish? All he had wanted to share with her, all he had wanted to save for her...and now he was spending it all on Norrington? Had he been driven mad by loneliness, or was he truly in love? Perhaps the commodore had been right, and he really could not tell the difference.

_But I cannot leave him now,_ Will thought. _For the moment, he needs me desperately, and I have promised to be there for him. I **want** to be there for him. Regardless of my past or my future...he is what I have now._

_And it is not so bad. He is respected, handsome, and...I know it is wrong to think in this way, but he is a pleasure to be with. Seeing him writhe and shake beneath me...it feels so good...It is a feeling of power, and I've never...had that before..._

_For once, I feel more of a man than he. Is that horrible of me?_

_Oh well, so long as...I'm not hurting him...It will be fine. **We** will be fine._

* * *

Norrington was not himself that day. He wandered more than strode, and spent a great deal of time staring out at the sea. He could not decide which troubled him more, Miles' threat, or the fact that he was falling fast for Will Turner.

When he finally had a moment alone, he stood before the cliffs overlooking the sea. _Even if he does manage to take my heart, there is no real danger,_ he assured himself. _He has a commanding way with me, but only because I allow him to. If I ever wanted him to stop something, he would have to, and if he did not...if he ever hurt me...there are a thousand ways I could destroy him. Because of who he is, and who I am, I will always be safe from him._

_If I could only...make myself be in charge...However, I...I don't want to take charge of him, not ever. His words are wise, as if he knows my heart better than I do, and that is the strongest reason I'm drawn to him. _

_Am I weak?_

_Do I seek guidance?_

_What is the matter with me?_

Even while being so poetically reflective, Norrington had one eye on the town, and this eye suddenly noticed a small boat approaching the docks. Still, he remained with his view on the horizon as he pondered the way of things further.

_Miles, of course, I am always weak when he is near. Only this time...someone confronted me for that weakness, someone tried to save me from having it exploited...In a way, though, this someone only exploited it further. He used all the anger I had for Miles to take me for his own, and now we belong to each other._

_I wonder..._

_Am I only trading one master for another?_

_I can't simply go on this way, from man to man...I...I need true love, I need a family of my own...God, I am weak. The loneliness, I can never...stand it...I always go to someone else, no matter who...it's such an easy thing to get swept into..._

_But it is wrong. It is sinful and illegal, and...and..._

_...all I can do is pray forgiveness..._

Norrington shook his head in wonder, thinking on it for another moment. Finally, though, he had to turn and look over at the approaching boat. He put a hand over his brow to shield the sun and squinted at the docks. _Is that boat sinking? _

It was. The moment it reached the dock, it went under, and the sole person on it stepped off the mast onto the deck. _Of all the..._

Norrington, annoyed to have his profound thoughts interrupted, stormed away from the cliff. He did not bother bringing any men with him as he made his way through the little port town to the docks. _I'll deal with this stranger myself, not that I'm in any kind of mood to be gracious with strangers._

Norrington accousted the man right in front of the entrance to the town. The other man was a deal shorter than he, with piercing dark eyes and lots of unruly black hair. He seemed a bit skittish, and backed two steps away from Norrington the moment he saw him. This raised the Commodore's suspicions, of course.

"You seem to have incurred some damage to your vessel," he said. "Stranded here?"

The man turned back to the dock as if he had to make certain the ship had sunk, and then turned back to the Commodore. "Yes, it appears I am," he said with an anxious smile.

His lack of a 'sir' despite Norrington's obvious status irked the haughty commodore. He narrowed his light eyes, searching the other man's bottomless dark ones. "Stranded en route to where, exactly?"

There was a moment of hesitance, and then, "Nowhere."

He tried to walk past Norrington, but Norrington swiftly blocked his way. "Sailing for pleasure's sake? Are you even a sailor, Mister, er...I didn't catch your name?"

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow."

Norrington could have sworn he'd heard the name before, but could not place it. "And you are..."

"A merchant," Jack replied. He gestured out at the docks. "Was on my way to Singnapore, when we were attacked by pirates."

"And only you survived?"

"Only me."

"And that boat?"

"Bought it with every last penny I had," Jack said matter-of-factly. "I got as far as here, and then she decided to leave me to my own."

"I see," Norrington said slowly, eyes icily surveying the odd man. "Well, vagrancy is not allowed in this town, Sparrow. You will have to move on."

Jack pointed up with both index fingers. "Right you are, I should. I _shall_, soon as I find a ship to leave on."

"Hm, well...I'll see that you do." Norrington extended his hand, although not in the least bit friendly. "Commodore James Norrington."

Jack hesitated a long time, staring at Norrington's hand uneasily, his own hands doing something halfway between trembling, waving, and flitting. Norrington moved his hand impatiently, eyes telling him he had no choice but to shake on it.

"Commodore Norrington."

Norrington's hand fell and he glanced back halfway. "What _is_ it, Turner?"

Will Turner had come by with an armful of weaponry wrapped in a dark cloth. Behind them, Jack Sparrow mouthed the surnname softly to himself, "Turner..."

Will looked surprised to hear Norrington's old hostility had returned. "Where do you want this order?" he asked, giving the man an odd look.

"In my office-- Wait, Will, wait, I'll bring them myself, I was on my way there," Norrington sighed. He took the bundle from Will, then turned to Jack. With his arms full, he couldn't do anything more, and so he shifted the weapons in his arms and gave a clipped, "Good day, Sparrow" before he retreated for the moment.

Will went to follow Norrington to inquire as to his curtness, but Jack Sparrow sauntered on after him. "Excuse me, lad?"

Will turned to him, wiping sweat from his brow. "Yes, what?"

"You wouldn't be a blacksmith by any chance, would you be?"

"Yes, apprentice, but just as good as," Will replied.

"And your name?" Jack asked. "Will, was it? Short for 'William', by any chance?"

Will nodded. "Yes, William Turner. Can I help you with anything?"

A smile spread over the pirate's lips. "Indeed, I think you can."

* * *

Norrington retreated to his office for the rest of the morning. He was tired, and he felt very old suddenly...and young. It was strange, but he felt both simultaneously; old for having dealt with Miles for so many years, and young for his muddled emotions. One thing both Miles and Turner had in common was their lack of respect, and this fact was grating on Norrington's nerves, especially after the subliminal boldness that weird man on the docks had beneath his skittish facade.

_Is there something about me that begs for disrespect? Do I somehow inspire people to not take me seriously?_ the man fretted, loosening his ascot slightly. _I take everything I do so seriously, and yet I am the only one who does. Well, other than my men, at least they admire me. Perhaps Miles' way is better, simply finding some slobbering, awed child and using them for your own egotism._

That afternoon, Will Turner came by. Furthering Norrington's annoyance, he barged into the office without knocking, locked the door, and sat himself down in front of Norrington's desk. Norrington stared at him with a frozen, wry smile.

"Well, do come in, Turner," he said cynically.

"Is something the matter, Norrington?" Will asked cluelessly.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Norrington went on sarcastically. "I am being threatened by one lover, taken advantage by the other; I have vagabounds worming their way into my town, and to top it all off...I and my two lovers are expected to dine at the governor's mansion tonight." He smiled wryly again. "No, Turner, nothing is wrong at all."

Will raised his eyebrows. "That is a nice attitude to take after yesterday." He smirked. "And here I was expecting to have a nice dinner tonight with you."

Norrington turned to his papers and began scribbling something. "Actually, I had no plans to attend."

"What? Why not?" Will asked in shock. "Governor Swann is closer to you than to me, and even I am attending."

"I already informed the governor that I am not feeling well, and he understands," Norrington said. "I have dinner with him often, so it isn't much of a problem."

"Governor Swann speaks very highly of you, almost as if you were family," Will said quietly, "and you would simply brush him aside as if he were not important? To ease your own life?"

"What are you babbling about?" Norrington grumbled.

"You're trying to avoid Admiral Miles," Will said knowingly. "Really, I thought you were a stronger man than that."

"I would rather not bother with him tonight, that is all," Norrington said. He caught Will's doubtful look, and drew up in offense. "I shall deal with Miles when the time comes, Turner."

"Back to 'Turner' now?" Will stood, scratching his hair briefly. "I understand you are not yourself when it comes to Miles; you become timid and afraid...as you were when you were a child, I suppose." He came around the desk and sat atop it, in front of Norrington, and took his hands into his own. "You no longer need to fear him, though, Norrington. I'll be there with you."

Norrington laughed coldly. "You? And exactly who are you?" he scoffed. "It is easy for you to speak so boldly behind the man's back like a coward, but were you to face him, I assure you that bravery would quickly dissolve."

"I would not waver," Will said tersely.

"You would _fall_!" Norrington yelled, standing. "You are nothing but a peasant, a lowly, common boy, nothing more! If even I, a commodore of the royal navy, cannot defy him, what in God's name makes you think you can?"

"Nothing more than the simple fact _I_ would sooner die than grovel before him or any other man," Will said. "I am a man, not a dog, and unlike you, there is nothing in this world I would sacrifice that for."

"Then you _will_ die!" Norrington seethed, walking past him to the door.

"Then so be it!"

Norrington whipped around. "For me?"

"What?"

Norrington's face softened. "You would die for me?"

"For my pride...and for my love. Yes, I would die."

Will came up to him and took his hands again. He kissed the commodore so deeply, the man's knees nearly buckled. The youth's aggressiveness reminded Norrington strongly of Miles, so much so he did feel his impatience and anger fading into a more timid nature. Will had been right, he did have a tendency to lose himself, and not only with Miles...

Will slammed the man against the wall, held him by the wrists as he pressed into him, not once breaking the kiss.

"Well," Norrington gasped once he had the chance, "try not to die tonight." He grinned a little, his hat lopsided over his face. "I'd hate to have to witness your foolish bravery ending with a bloody demise."

"So, you will attend after all?" Will asked breathily.

Norrington nodded, a bit sheepish. "Yes, I will accompany you, if only to save you from doing something truly idiotic."

"Of course."

Norrington could tell Will did not believe him, and looked a little sullen. "Turner, I am the one protecting you in this matter," he insisted. "For all you pretend to know, you are lost when it comes to dealing with people like Miles."

Will took the slightly taller man by his ascot. "And you are not?"

"..."

Will kissed him briefly. "Do not belittle me, commodore. Things are different between us now."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Norrington asked, glancing down at Will's hand holding his ascot as if it were a leash. "To control me?"

"No, although I did expect it to--"

"What?"

Will released him and walked aside, running his hands through his disheveled brown hair. "I thought you might respect me, but obviously that was thinking too much of you."

Norrington remained quiet, surveying the boy interestedly.

"There were times that you looked at me and I almost thought I saw respect...I almost thought you were seeing me." Will turned to him. "But you never will see past my history, my class, will you?"

"You're simply being unrealistic," Norrington told him, arms crossed. "How did you think making love to me would earn you anything? Miles was a captain when I met him, already an established, powerful man, and thus he had my respect from the start. You...What have _you_ done worthy of respect, Turner?"

Will suddenly had him up against the wall again. "I have done more to save you than you have done to save yourself," he hissed at him.

"Childish recklessness, nothing more."

Will bowed his head, exhaling in frustration. "I see how Miles..."

"What?" Norrington narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Hit me?"

Will just gave him a strange smile, and then kissed him. "No. I maintain, you aren't a bad man...only...uptight." He turned Norrington around, so he was facing the wall. "Perhaps I can loosen you up, if I try hard enough."

Norrington made a half-amused, half-scornful sound, but did not fight it. In fact, he loved to see the fury glinting in the boy's dark, lovely eyes-- it gave him character, made him seem like a man. His hands were rough and relentless as they tugged Norrington's jacket off, undid his clothing hurriedly. James shut his eyes. It felt very good. Not to say he had argued with Will for the sole purpose of drawing out his ferocious side, but, well...it was not an unwanted side effect.

Norrington glanced back over his shoulder at Will as he kissed his neck. "Exactly how hard do you intend to try?" he asked in amusement.

Will half-smiled, and slammed the man against the wall. "All I can muster. You may not respect or admire me as you do the admiral, but at least I can hear you cry out **my** name." He sank his teeth into the man's neck, making him flinch visibly.

_He is completely different today,_ James thought, shutting his eyes in ectasy. _I think I love him all the more this way._

Will slid down the commodore's breeches, and ran his hand up his thigh. "Commodore or not, you shall tremble for me today as you did yesterday." He chuckled and lightly slapped his palm against the near-faded bruises on Norrington's backside.

Norrington glanced back at him again, somewhat affronted by the tap, but his hat fell over his face before he could say anything. Will laughed and pulled it off, tossing it aside. They kissed, and even Norrington could not drudge up the resolve to start another petty disagreement.

* * *

They ended up on the floor of the office-- somewhere Norrington had never in his wildest dreams imagined making love. The indignity of it did not bother him, though; in fact, he rather enjoyed the debauchery of it.

Their debauchery, however, was interrupted by a rude, loud rapping upon the door sometime later. Will, atop the commodore, lifted his head, eyes wide. Breathing hard, he looked down at Norrington with a look that clearly told him to do something.

Norrington leaned his head back towards the door. "Yes?" he called. "What is it?"

His very serious, strict tone caused Will to burst into barely-contained laughter. Norrington shot him a sour look, to which Will kissed him smoothly.

"Commodore Norrington, you must come quickly! Pirates! It's pirates, sir!"

The two entangled men froze. For a split second, Norrington was tempted to not even care; he wanted to draw Will close again, to stay right where they were. Duty called, however, and so he heaved the youth off of himself and began to fumble with his uniform.

"Attacking the port, now of all bloody times?" he fumed, throwing on his jacket more sloppily than he ever had in his life. "What the devil is happening now?"

Will shook his head as he dressed. "Looks like neither of us shall be attending the governor's dinner now."

"Regardless, I want you to stay here," Norrington told him. He put on his wig crooked and began looking for his hat. "Where did you throw my hat, Turner?"

"I forgot. What do you mean stay here?" Will argued. "I'm going to protect the town with you."

"No, you most certainly are not," Norrington said, on hand and knee as he searched for it. "Leave this to the military. Oh, where did you put the blasted thing? That hat is worth more than your life."

Will looked down at him, and had the overwhelming urge to kick him. Of course, he refrained.

The knocking at the door continued. "Sir? Sir! They're firing cannons at the town!"

Norrington scrambled to his feet and opened the door. The soldier seemed startled at the sight of the disheveled commodore, and then his eyes fell on Will behind him. The three shared a moment of awkward silence before the soldier addressed Norrington again.

"Sir, they-they're in town...I...didn't know what..."

"No, thank you for alerting me." Norrington turned to Will. "Turner..."

Will looked ready to argue any command he gave, so he only sighed and said, "Try not to die on me tonight."

Will nodded. "Yes sir."

The three dispersed into the town, where cannon fire was shaking the stillness.

Norrington and his men fought off the pirates, but they seemed to have an unnatural resilience; just when the commodore thought he had killed one, he could have sworn the same one would come back again. As the battle waged on, the stormy weather began to set back in and rustle the town.

"Sir!"

Norrington shot one of the pirates and turned. "What?"

"We saw them heading towards the governor's mansion!" one of the soldier's said.

More pirates were storming into town, but Norrington's instinct told him his friend would need him more. He barked some orders at the men fighting nearby, and then went alone to Governor Swann's mansion.

Inside, the silence instantly put Norrington on guard. The heaviness of the air held the scent of ill intent and filth. _As if I haven't smelled this odor at sea enough,_ Norrington thought derisively, _now they bring it ashore, to **my** town. I won't have it. These pirates will rue the day they crossed my path._

Halfway through the house, Norrington's confidence took quite a hit when he happened upon the fallen figure of Admiral Miles. Losing his cool for the moment, he rushed to kneel at the man's side. "Admiral!"

Miles was alive, though wounded. "Is that you, James?"

Norrington's face softened. "Yes." He looked the wound over. "Sir, who's done this to you? What happened?"

"Take care, James, those...those things are not of the living," Miles warned him. He grasped Norrington's jacket. "Protect the governor, but don't die. James, if I lost you, I...ngh..."

"Try not to speak, sir," Norrington said, pitying him a little.

"No, listen to me, James," Miles pleaded. "I cannot lose you."

Norrington frowned a little, and then Miles leaned up and kissed him very weakly. Guilt began to creep up on the unfaithful commodore, and he took his ex-lover's hand into his own. "I...I shall not die, sir."

Miles gave a meek laugh. "Hah. Such politeness, almost as if you admired me again," he commented.

"Sir..."

"We'll speak of it later. Right now, you have to protect this town," Miles said sternly, some of his strength returning. He dragged himself into a sitting position against the wall. "Go."

Norrington stood and reloaded his gun.

"And, James."

"Hm?"

Miles nodded, and warned, "Do me and this town proud...or I'll tan your hide."

Norrington's face reddened, but he had to smile at the man's ability to antagonize him even amidst the chaos. "...I will, Admiral Miles," he replied, as obediant as he had been as a child.

Miles smiled approvingly, and Norrington left him. His emotions were more muddled than ever before, but he had no time to sort them out now. He stormed through the house in search of the governor, as the winds rattled the windows and shutters, crashing things about outside. Depsite his set, serious face, the man was deeply unsettled.

_Will Miles be fine there, alone? Is Governor Swann even alive? I should have left for his dinner earlier, with Will, instead of arguing and making love with him,_ he lamented, angry at himself. _I've let myself become distracted, careless, and now who shall pay for it? Everyone I care for? I...Perhaps I should have stayed with Admiral Miles...We come from the same background, we share the same career path, and he has always known what to do. I have always turned to him for guidance and, yes, discipline...and those things have never hindered me...they have helped me at times...Will, though he means well, he...he could never, never understand...or help...Things are **too** good with that boy..._

Finally, Norrington heard voices coming from the library. He slowed his pace and tread carefully to the door, opening it just a crack.

"I told you, I don't have it!"

Governor Swann, pale and frightened, was cowering against the wall from a very tall, imposing figure in dark clothes. This man with the sword drawn had to be the captain of the invading pirates, and he had come alone, just as Norrington had.

"Your lies cannot silence the call of the gold to us, Gov'nor," the pirate captain replied. He pointed his sword directly at Swann's neck. "Now, ye can give it to me and live, or allow me the pleasure or removing it from your lifeless corpse. Which will it be?"

The governor reached into his jacket with shaking hands and removed an envelope. Norrington took the chance to enter the room, gun aimed directly at the pirate's back. "That is enough," he said furiously. "Throw down your weapons, or allow _me_ the pleasure of killing you."

The pirate only chuckled, opening the envelope. He pulled from it a gold pendant that flashed in the light of the candles, and then threw the papers into the fireplace. "Now who may this be, throwin' me words back like a sailor's parrot?"

"I am the commodore of Port Royal, James Norrington," the man said proudly. He advanced on the pirate, cocking the barrel of the gun. "I shall not say it again: throw down your weapons and surrender, or die."

The man turned to face Norrington, pocketing the coin, and grinned a sinister grin. "No."

His confidence bothered Norrington; the man was acting as if neither Norrington nor his gun held any threat at all. _Does he not fear death? Does he not fear death at all? How can he look me in the eyes with nothing more than amusement?_

The pirate took a step forward, and Norrington blasted at him. The bullet went into the pirate, but he did not so much as stumble. He continued towards Norrington, and the man began to back away, eyes round with horror.

"What say ye now, commodore?"

Norrington shot him several more times, but the bullets had no effect whatsoever. Giving a short, startled cry, he dropped his gun. The pirate came up to him so close he could smell the remnants of sea water on him. Norrington drew his sword and pierced it through the man's chest.

"How very rude of ye." The captain removed the sword from his chest, tore it out of Norrington's hand, and threw it clear across the room.

Norrington shook his head in bewilderment. He saw the bullet holes in the man's shirt, the slash the sword had made, and yet he was not bleeding a drop. He staggered backwards until his back hit the window, and the man took him by the front of his shirt.

"Let's have a last round of bargaining, shall we?" he said, putting his own blade to Norrington's neck.

Norrington squirmed beneath his steely grasp, and then caught sight of Governor Swann behind the pirate's shoulder. "Governor, leave us!" he called to him.

"B-but Sir Norrington--"

"Take yourself and Admiral Miles someplace safe!" Norrington ordered. "Go, now!"

"B--"

"I said, NOW!"

Unable to do much else, the Governor ran from the room. Behind him, Norrington heard thunder booming outside, and torrents of rain ravaging the town. As the metal neared his skin, his thoughts turned to Will. _Shall I see you again? Will...I...should not have argued so much, but I was so, so frightened to...to love you...Had I chance, I would tell you exactly that...and I would allow myself to love you as much as you seem to love me..._

"Now, where were we?" the pirate went on, not seeming to care about the governor's escape. "Bargains, bargains...Ye may not be familiar with bargaining with pirates, but I assure ye, ye will find it very easy to come to an accord with Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" Norrington exclaimed in shock. "I thought it was but legend..."

"Aye, it is legend, and a legend ye now have the privilege of beholdin'," Barbossa told him.

Norrington stared at him. "What...What _are_ you? What do you want here?"

"Two things," Barbossa replied. "Now, yer friend was so kind as to give me the first, and that is why he lived to run away like the coward he is." He moved the sword away from Norrington's neck, but kept it close. "Now, if ye are smart as he is, ye might be given the same opportunity."

Trying to remain brave, Norrington lifted his chin. "And what price must I pay for my life?"

"We're lookin' for a boy, a boy by the name of 'Will Turner'."

Norrington kept his face placid, but could not keep the shock from running through his eyes. _Will? What the devil do they want with him?_

"Give us the boy, and I'll let ye go right now."

Norrington shook his head. "There is no one by that name in this town."

"Oh no?" Barbossa returned the sword to the man's neck. "And why would it be, then, that his father's memento was in this house, in a letter addressed to him?"

"That was...in the possession of the governor's daughter, but she died years ago," Norrington explained. "She...She found the boy, Turner, and most likely she found that with him."

"An' why would a little lady as that keep a pirate's treasure?"

Realization dawned on Norrington's face. "Of course...to protect him from me," he murmured, more to himself than to the menacing pirate. "She knew Will was related to pirates, and so she hid the coin from me...knowing I would have him driven off if I knew...It was Elizabeth who..."

Barbossa shook him. "I haven't time for yer ramblings!" he snapped. "Where is the Turner boy?!"

"He left!" Norrington lied. "He remained in town, but when Elizabeth died, he left!"

Barbossa looked him up and down. "Ye wouldn't lie to me, would ye, my young commodore?"

"No, why would I?" Norrington said flatly. "If I had a pirate's son in my town, don't you think I would be more than glad to turn him over to you? Or do you suppose I have a fondness for harboring pirates, whilst my town is ravaged by you demons?"

Barbossa banged Norrington's head against the wall hard. "No need for sarcastics, commodore," he scowled.

"Ow...agh..." Norrington winced, pain surging through his head. He heard Barbossa chuckled as he clutched his forehead. "S-so...I told you what you wanted, now leave!"

Barbossa threw Norrington to the floor as easily as if he were a puppet. Norrington went to pick himself up, but Barbossa pointed the sword right at the tip of his nose. Norrington looked up at the man, a bit deflated and troubled in face.

"I'll leave when it suits me," Barbossa said, obviously enjoying his position of power. "For now, I'd like to see you beg."

"B-beg?!"

"Beg!" barked Barbossa. "Beg like the worthless cur ye are!"

On hand and knee, Norrington scowled bitterly. _As I said the other day, lately everyone is taking advantage of me. Will life continue on this way now that I'm a commodore? God, I'd trade my promotion for at least a shred of the dignity I had..._

Barbossa kicked at him. "I be waitin'."

"P...Please..."

"Eh?"

"Please...let me live." Norrington bowed his head, the pain and fury tracing out his elegant profile.

Barbossa stepped on his hand, crushing it with his heavy boot. "Need motivation for sincereity, commodore?"

"...Please..." Norrington said through gritted teeth. "I...beg..."

Barbossa knelt before the man and took his face in his hand, by the chin, turning it up towards his own. He set his sword right beside Norrington's neck again. "My patience is wearin' thin with ye."

Norrington's heart was racing, but Will's words had stricken his heart much deeper than he ever would have guessed.

_"I am a man, not a dog, and unlike you, there is nothing in this world I would sacrifice that for." _

Norrington lifted his light eyes to meet Barbossa's directly. "Kill me, then," he said stubbornly. "I refuse to grovel before you like an animal."

Barbossa nodded to himself; Norrington thought he saw a glimmer of admiration in his eyes, but then Barbossa struck him across the face. "At least ye entertained me," he said as he stood. "Who knows? There may be more fun to be had with ye later..." He nudged Norrington with his foot. "I'll have ye beggin' me yet. Unfortunately, now isn't the time." He tipped his hat. "Evenin', commodore."

Norrington clutched his stinging face, and once Barbossa was gone, he sat against the wall. He exhaled in relief, taking a moment to just sit by himself after the eventful night. _I...must say I respect Turner more. Courage is not...something easily evoked._

"James!"

Norrington lifted his head wearily. Admiral Miles had dragged himself into the room. "Are you hurt?"

Norrington stood and came over to him. "No, no." _Only my pride,_ he thought, touching his cheek briefly.

Admiral Miles took him by the arm. "Then come, quickly," he said. "Governor Swann was hurt after he ran out."

"What?"

"The town is in such disarray," Miles said mournfully. "...It is a grim night, but..." He smiled at Norrington. "Selfishly, I must say, so long as you are fine, I am grateful."

Norrington felt a little undeserving of the kindness, and he only bowed his head with a small smile. "...Thank you, sir."

**End of Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes**

Things are quite different without old Elizabeth, eh? I confess, I don't really believe it could have ever turned out this way, buuut...it makes an entertaining story all the same (in my mind). As I said, I'm all for the unappreciated/overlooked/unimportant characters. I've always been that way. Oh...at least it isn't yet another Jack/Will story! Not that I haven't dabbled in some drafts with that couple ;-p

Barbossa is also unappreciated; I like him! Not certain if he'll be written in as more than "the villain", but he was somewhat...dare I say, hot, in that last scene? Sadly, as this is slashy-Norrington-centric-alternate "Curse of the Black Pearl", he will have to die eventually, but...eh...he is the coolest undead pirate I've ever heard of :p

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shadow O'er the Horizon**

Governor Swann was in very bad condition, unconscious when Miles and Norrington reached him. They took him to his room and Norrington went to town to fetch a doctor. Whilst amidst the crowd, however, he found himself sending the doctor back to Swann's place alone; all he could think of was that he needed to find Will Turner.

Through the fires and the cries of the tormented people, Norrington grew more and more frantic. He tore through them, ignoring everyone as he searched for Will. Finally, he broke down and called his name a few times. No reply.

_Did Barbossa find him?_ he fretted. _They must have seen I was lying, and they must have ransacked the town looking for him. They've taken him, haven't they?_

Norrington slowed to a stop, so upset he was actually near tears. _I'll never see him...again...will I?_

"Commodore!"

Norrington whipped around. "Turner?"

Will approached him, looking not much worse for the wear. Shaking with emotion and angry at himself, Norrington took it out on Will. He slammed the unsuspecting youth against the wall, screaming at him, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? You could have _died_ running about, you fool! Are you really that stupid, or do you want to die? DO YOU?"

"Easy, easy," Turner sighed wearily. He touched Norrington's cheek. "What happened to your face?"

Norrington's head fell to the boy's shoulder. "...T...Turner..." He grasped the youth's shirt, slumping over him. "I..."

Will gave him an odd look. "Are you well, Norrington?" He touched the man's shoulder. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, no," Norrington murmured. "...I'm...exhausted...that's all. Only...exhausted..."

Will lifted his face towards his own and kissed him. Norrington kissed him back, and a wave of relief washed over him. He touched the youth's hair, his shoulders, his neck, just happy to see him alive. Never in all his years had he been this desperately concerned with another person, and as disconcerning as that was, he had no more will to fight it.

"I love you."

Will looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. Seeing the man so deeply shaken, all because of him, it was...it was satisfying and unsettling all at once. No longer was this a meaningless affair or some fun to be had...No longer was it even about Admiral Miles...This was something completely different, and as deep as anything any lovers may feel. For the first time, it was Will who began to feel somewhat afraid.

He smiled as best he could at Norrington, stroking his face gently. As Norrington looked at him with those tears in his eyes, he kissed him again, and drew him close. "I love you, too," he said, uncertain of the words but saying them assuredly. "...Are you certain you're all right?"

Norrington stood fully, though still dazed. "Yes, I...I am." He held Will's shoulder. "We should go, lest the pirates return. Governor Swann was wounded, I would like to be by his side tonight."

Will nodded. "Right, we both shall be. Let's go."

* * *

Admiral Miles' face hardened with fury the moment Will and Norrington entered the manor side by side. Had the doctor not been there, Norrington thought he might attack them both. As the doctor bandaged Miles' injury, he glared over his shoulder at Norrington, who understood the look all too well.

"How is Governor Swann?" Norrington asked, ignoring the admiral.

"Not very well," the doctor replied. "The wound was deep, and at his age...I do expect him to pull through, but his body will be greatly weakened. He is awake for the moment, if you wish to speak with him, but he needs his rest soon."

"Thank you, doctor."

Will and Norrington went upstairs to the governor's bedroom. He was lying in bed, very pale and feeble in the moonlight, but he was glad to see them. "Oh...James...Will...thank God, you survived it."

"Yes, and you," Norrington said, sitting on a chair at his friend's bedside. "Governor, if you can, please tell me what it is they took from you?"

"I don't know what it was," Governor Swann said. He looked at Will. "That captain, he chased me to the library, and he demanded I give him the letter addressed to you."

"To me?"

The governor nodded. "It was the memento Elizabeth left you, Will. I'm sorry."

"It was a gold treasure, looked like a coin on a chain," Norrington interrupted thoughtfully. He remembered what Barbossa had said about it being 'pirate's treasure', but decided to not mention that just yet.

"Why would they know my name?" Will asked.

"They know _you_," Norrington told him. "They were searching for you. Captain Barbossa asked me to hand you over in exchange for my life."

Will turned to him. "And you didn't?"

"No, of course not!" Norrington said defensively. "I told him you left Port Royal after Elizabeth died."

"That man, he simply believed that?" Governor Swann asked incredulously.

Will touched Norrington's cheek. "No, I doubt he did." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "Sooner or later, they will return, won't they?"

Norrington bowed his head. "..."

"They'll come back for me," Will said quietly, "and when they discover you lied, they'll kill you, then they'll kill Governor Swann, and God knows who else." He walked over to the window and stared out. "Look what they did simply for that memento."

"We'll fight them until they leave the town alone," Norrington told him.

"No."

Norrington got to his feet. "I won't have them barge into my town and drive away innocent civilians!"

"You fought them as I did!" Will argued. "You know as well as we all do that they are not human!"

"I don't care what they are!" Norrington bellowed. "I won't let them take you away!"

The slip brought them all to silence. Blushing a little, Norrington turned his back on them all. "They must be eliminated, or this town will never be at peace...no town will be. Your departure would only delay the inevitable, and without you, we may have less of a chance to go against them. Obviously, you are very important to them for some reason, and that may be the weakness we need to face them."

"How can we face them?" Will asked. "We know nothing about them."

Norrington turned back to them. "We know as much as this; they attacked the town for the sole purpose of stealing the pendant and you. We also know the captain's name is Barbossa, and they are indeed the legendary crew of the Black Pearl."

Will looked baffled. "Black Pearl?"

"A ship only told of in legend...supposedly harboring a crew of undead," Norrington explained. "Needless to say, the legends were true. I shot Barbossa twice, pierced his heart, and he shed not a drop of blood."

"So we know they are after me, they sail on a legendary ship, and there is no way of killing them," Will surmised. "I'd rather leave and take my chances with them alone, instead of risking everyone in Port Royal along with me."

"And your surrender would only empower them!" Norrington argued. "No. We need you here."

"This is not about our personal issues, Norrington!"

"I never said it was!"

The two were ready to begin another shouting match, when Governor Swann weakly intervened. "Wait," he coughed, "wait. There may be one more piece of the puzzle yet."

"What is that, sir?" Norrington asked doubtfully.

"My daughter's diary."

"No," Will said quickly. "We could never--"

"Surely, she took note of the day we found you, Will," Swann pointed out. "It may explain the memento."

"True, but--"

"You don't have to read anything, Turner," Norrington cut him off. "Governor Swann, if you would entrust it with me, I assure you, I--"

"No!" Will snapped. "Governor Swann, you would betray her trust to him?"

Norrington bristled, but the governor only chuckled.

"To save you, I believe my daughter would have done the same," he said. "Now, would you rather read it yourself, or would you have Norrington?"

"I could not bring myself to read it," Will said. "...Besides, there is...something I need to do in town."

Norrington gave him a puzzled glance, which Will ignored.

"All right, then, all right," the governor said weakly. "Norrington, the diary is in my chest at the foot of this bed. I implore you, only read as much as is necessary."

"Of course, sir."

"Will, I must beg you not to make any decisions tonight," Swann told him. "Perhaps all will be more clear in the morning."

"Yes."

The doctor came in then. "Excuse me, but I believe you two have been here long enough," he said, his stern tone making it clear he'd been hearing the shouting all along. "The governor needs his sleep if he is to recover."

There were many more things to be said and done, but that was that. Will left the mansion. Norrington took the diary and retreated to the hall. Governor Swann exhaled in relief and fell back to sleep. Still, the air remained ominous as the falling rain.

* * *

_"Today, we sailed aboard a ship! Father says it was not my first time sailing, but it was the first time I remember. I wonder what people did before they had ships? How dull, to be doomed to walk only the land you were born on. I do so love the sea. But I wonder, are pirates really so dangerous?"_

_"I tried to brush up my hair the way mother used to, but it fell right down after. My father says it is far too hot here to keep it perfectly neat, but Milly helped me fix it nicely. Still, I do wish I could let it loose or cut it off."_

_"What is marriage? Father wishes me to be a nice lady so I can marry well. How does one marry well? All the men father seems to want me to marry, he likes more than I do. Am I too young to understand it, or is it truly as shallow as it seems? I would like to be cared for by a strong man, but none of the men in Port Royal are very kind. Or are men simply unkind? Father isn't unkind, yet he is a coward. I am so confused."_

After having fallen asleep on a chair in the governor's mansion, Norrington awoke early the next morning. He hastily flipped through pages of young Elizabeth Swann's memories, trying to stave off the heavy sorrow he had for the girl. True, she had been a silly, naive girl, but in time she may have grown up well. It was unfair she never had the chance.

_Of course,_ Norrington thought, _had she the chance, she would have grown to marry Will, and I would not have him for myself. It is quite a moral dilemma, as I should mourn her, yet I am too happy with Will to regret her death. Am I terribly cruel?_

Finally, Norrington found the entry he had been searching for.

_"The strangest thing happened today! We were sailing, which has become quite dreary thanks to Captain Norrington, and we happened upon the wreckage of a ship. Pirates left naught but planks and fire behind, but amongst all that I saw a boy._

_He is a peculiar boy, very quiet, and he is somewhat ill. I do hope he recovers._

_But there is a secret to him, and not even he seems to know it._

_That secret is, he is a pirate! I found a gold coin hanging from his neck, stolen treasure just as described in my books! Of course, dull Captain Norrington would have him hung if he found out, and so I took the coin from his neck. I think I shall keep it forever. No one must know, otherwise the boy shall die. I don't know why, but I cannot let that happen. He doesn't seem very awful, and I finally have someone in town my own age...even if I am forbidden from talking to him much. It is unfair, these boundaries set by something like money. So long as Will can stay here, however, I will mind them. That is his name, 'Will Turner'. It is a fine name, is it not? William Turner."_

Norrington was a bit insulted by her attitude towards him, but chalked it up to her immature, fanciful nature. He shut the book and slipped it into his jacket pocket. A pirate. Will was a pirate.

_Elizabeth was right; had I known, I would have executed him,_ Norrington thought, shaking his head in wonder. _She saw his worth right from that point, and she saved him. I...never would have..._

Norrington stretched, and then straightened his clothes. The sunlight was shining in from outside, and the storm seemed to have passed. The governor's mansion was quiet, as if in revery of the little girl's memory. The commodore shut his eyes in a particularly warm ray of light.

_I do not deserve him, do I? She did..._

_Life is hardly fair, though, is it? We are happy, both of us, and I believe she would have..._

_No, she would not have wanted Will to be happy with me. I know that much. Well...nothing to be done about that. I love him, and I want him, and I shall keep him._

_I have never overlooked anyone's bloodline before, especially if it has been a criminal one. Now, I am the one keeping the secret. I have changed...probably for the worst. Every time I try to regain my old standards, I fail. I fail the moment I look into that boy's eyes..._

_I have to protect him._

Norrington returned to the governor's bedroom. The man was awake, though only lying in bed and staring out the window. "Oh, good morning, Sir Norrington."

Norrington came to his bedside, glancing out the window at the town. "Governor Swann, I came to tell you that..." He paused, trying to think of how to phrase his thoughts.

"I know what you are going to say."

"You do?"

The governor nodded. "Yes. You plan to defeat the pirates, do you not?"

"Well, yes, I do."

"I knew you would vow to protect the town, and I know that you will succeed," Governor Swann said. "You came for my permission and my approval, although they are not things you need. Rather, you came out of courtesy, as you always do."

"No, I...I appreciate your confidence, sir," Norrington said softly. "Even I have doubts sometimes."

"Of course, it is only natural you do," the governor said. "But you are strong, Sir Norrington, you always have been."

"That does not mean I...don't need people," Norrington murmured. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I need you, as I need Admiral Miles, and...everyone in this town...my men at sea...even..."

"Will Turner?"

Norrington turned his face. "..."

"Why do you try so hard to fight it?" Swann asked. "You are strong, but also sensitive, and smart. As much as you believe those things are weaknesses, they are not."

Norrington made an amused sound. "If you only knew what those traits have caused me to...subject myself to..."

"All of us subject ourselves to one unthinkable thing or another, for the sake of love."

"But I..."

"As I said, you are strong, and I highly doubt you would subject yourself to something you truly did not want over and over."

Norrington drew a breath in frustration. "Yes, I have."

"Oh?" Governor Swann gave him a look. "And you are absolutely certain that whatever practices you speak of are completely unwanted?"

"Well, yes!" Norrington retorted impatiently. "...I apologize, I did not mean...to shout..."

"Quite all right," the governor chuckled. "Obviously, I hit a nerve."

Norrington shut his eyes. _He will never understand. I allowed Miles to torment me for his sake, out of obligation and boredom, not out of desire._

However, something about this thought rang untrue. His own words filtered through his mind, and he was helpless to stop them. The conversation with the admiral seemed so long ago, yet it had only been earlier in the week...

_"You enjoy pain?"_

_"...I think I need it more than I enjoy it, sir."_

_"...Few are as well-behaved as you, Norrington, so tell me why you believe you need pain."_

_"I can't quite say...I was raised with it, so there's that. More than that, it...it's gratifying. I suppose there are things I still feel I should be...punished for." _

_"What things?"_

_"I don't know." _

Norrington collapsed onto the chair beside the governor's bed, holding his head in his hands. _Why did I say those things? I...do not deserve pain..._

_Or is that only Will speaking? _

_I never really wanted to be saved, did I? Will said I deserved to be, and I wanted so desperately to believe that...I suppose I fooled myself into believing it...into wanting everything he told me to want..._

_But..._

Governor Swann seemed to voice his thoughts for him; "Are you even certain of what you want, James?"

"Not at all," Norrington replied glumly. He sighed, then brought himself to his feet, despite his weariness. "Regardless, right now there are more important issues at hand than my own emotions. Not only must I protect the town, but...I must also protect Will."

Governor Swann nodded. "What do you intend to do?"

Norrington looked at him, self-assured as always. "Rid my waters of the pirates, sir." He shrugged, a bit cocky. "What else?"

"Be careful, James," the governor told him. "With the pirates...and with yourself, as well."

"Of course. And you as well, sir."

"Do not worry. I don't intend to die just yet."

Norrington smiled a little, hating to leave his friend so soon but forcing himself on his way.

Coming down the stairs, Norrington was startled to see Admiral Miles entering. Their eyes met just as he came down the last step, and an uneasy silence hung over the quiet foyer. Miles' deep green eyes held sorrow, somewhat reminescent of the cold, deep murky waters out at sea. Norrington had hurt him greatly, and as much as he tried to disguise it with anger, it was very clear. Norrington's own sky blue eyes were cold as ice, as he was unable to muster even a smidge of sympathy for the man; there was too much pain and confusion there, with Miles, and James preferred to simply go numb to him for the moment.

For the first time, Miles did not stop him as he walked by. Before the door, Norrington stopped for a moment, unable to believe the man would simply allow him to ignore a superior. As he stood, he could feel the man's eyes on him, almost wanting him to turn around and acknowledge him. When Norrington refused, the heavy sound of Miles' boots scraped across the floor, and then retreated upstairs.

For a moment, Norrington's face fell. _He would simply...allow such disrespect? Not a word, not a blow, nothing... _

_Has he given up on me?_

Norrington grasped the doorknobs in his hands and flung the doors open. _Well, I'm better off for his defeat,_ he thought selfishly, drawing in the moist sea air of the early morning. _I don't need him anymore._

* * *

Norrington went about his duties as commodore, without even taking time to eat; surveying the damage, reading the notes, speaking with the people, and mulling over what to do next. Officially, everyone hit a dead end, as the Black Pearl had seemingly vanished into the night from which it came.

Norrington gave a short speech about how they had successfully thwarted the attack, bravery in the face of adversary, and reassured the people that if the navy had fought off the undead pirates without losing a single member, surely they could defend the town as often as needed. This seemed to calm things a bit, and finally Norrington had a moment alone. He searched around for Will, and found him in the blacksmith shop.

The strange man from the previous day (Norrington had forgotten his name by now) was there, engrossed in a serious conversation with Will. Norrington frowned in suspicion, interrupting them with a rather stern, "What is going on here?"

They both turned, and the strange man looked a bit startled. Will came around him to Norrington. "Oh, Commodore, I was just speaking with Jack about you."

Norrington eyed Jack disapprovingly. "With him? Why?"

"About the pirates," Will explained. "Jack-- Jack?"

Jack was nearing the door. He grinned at Will nervously. "Excuse me, my lad, but it appears our conversation has drawn to a close."

"No, Jack, it's all righ--"

But Jack slipped out before Will could utter another word. Will rubbed his brow. "I...suppose that is that."

"What were you discussing?" Norrington asked.

"Jack knows about the Black Pearl and those pirates," Will told him. "The memento Elizabeth left me, Jack claims that is the last of a cursed treasure, and Barbossa came to take it for the purpose of breaking the curse on the crew."

Norrington remained doubtful. "That doesn't explain why they were after _you_."

"My blood is also necessary for breaking the curse." Will shook his head. "Jack was just about to tell me why, then you scared him off."

Norrington fell silent. _Of course, his father was a pirate aboard the Black Pearl, wasn't he? It makes sense the family blood might be needed. Utterly savage business, this._

"Never mind why," Norrington said swiftly. "Turner, are you certain about discussing the matter with that man? If he knows so much, it must be due to the fact he is a pirate himself."

"Pirate or not, he is our only lead," Will pointed out. "You...do still plan to fight them, do you not?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, we may have to resort to-- I mean, _I_ may need to resort to unconventional means," Will said. "Do you understand that?"

"_We_ shall do whatever is necessary, I suppose."

"No, Norrington, I could not ask that of you," Will told him. "What with your new position as commodore, and Admiral Miles out for vengence against you..."

Norrington was staring at the ground, and his voice was barely a whisper, "Those things do not matter."

"Do not matter?" Will exclaimed. "Surely, you jest! These things, you have striven for these things all your life!"

"I do not plan to simply give them away!" Norrington told him. "However, I do not..." The man shuffled on his feet, oddly shy again. "...I do not plan to give you away, either."

Will was stunned. "...You..."

"I can deal with both," Norrington said quickly, blushing. "Now. Let's go find that miserable pirate and squeeze whatever information that's left in him out."

He went for the door, but Will was quick; he caught him with a kiss just as his hand laid onto the rickety wood. Afterwards, he couldn't help but tease, "And all this devotion...for a lowely, common, dirty peasant?"

"Refrain from gloating, would you?" Norrington gave him a small, cheeky smile. "Peasant."

Will exhaled, and Norrington quickly escaped from his arms. Outside, they shared a look, but said nothing.

_How I've changed,_ Norrington marveled. _It feels good, and yet...I...can hardly stand myself anymore._

_Was Miles right about me?_

_But I'm too happy to worry about it now._

**End of Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes**

Right. I admit, even _I_ am somewhat amused...all right, greatly amused, by Norrington being a substitute for Elizabeth. He's so silly sometimes, and he has this emo thing going on, with the inner thoughts haha But I haven't written a...more pseudo-poetic character in a while, probably since...hmm...Actually, he is my most sentimental, sappy character ever Poor old commodore. But, I was basing this story mainly on his...corny...side, which we saw in "Curse of the Black Pearl" with Elizabeth. Overdramatic, Norrington is, but hey, I can relate...I'm a writer, okay?!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Risking It**  
It was decided that they would never find Jack so long as Norrington was visible, so Norrington agreed to go home while Will searched for the alleged pirate. It was a welcome break; he had a bath drawn up, changed clothes, and barked at the servants to have some food on the table soon. While he waited, he collapsed in the parlor. In the warm sunlight, he quickly fell asleep, hat pulled down over his eyes. 

He would never remember what he dreamed first, only that it was pleasant, but soon his dream turned to nightmare. The recollections of the Black Pearl's attack went through his mind; the town burning, the screaming, and that horrible image of Barbossa, shot and stabbed but not bleeding. He could hear his own voice calling through the crowd with no reply, calling for Will. The pirates would take him away, wouldn't they?

After all, he was one of them.

**Interlude**

_I just wanna love  
Where I shed this body right off me  
I just wanna love  
Where the past can't shape who I am_

_I can't escape these thoughts or these dreams of you leaving me  
How stupid of me to give these lovely dreams to frightened nightmares  
You take my heart to a place I want forever _

_This love is pulling me apart because I don't know who I am   
You are all that I've dreamed of, you're showing me a way to heaven  
I'm trying to fix it  
Please wait for me  
I'll be better soon_

_I just wanna love  
Evils got a grip on my body   
I just wanna love  
What's taking me so long?_

_Day comes night goes  
You're standing still  
I run off with the stars again_

_-- "Into the Stars" by Olivia_

* * *

_Will..._

_"I'm here."_

_Where are you?_

_"Commodore..."_

"Will!"

Norrington awoke with a start some time later, to find the boy's hand on his shoulder reassuringly. The youth smiled that beautiful smile of his, warm brown eyes lit with amusement. "I'm right here. I've been for a while."

Norrington exhaled, humiliated beyond words. He lifted his hat up, away from his eyes. "Oh. Hmph, well, I must have...been dreaming."

Will nodded.

"Those blasted pirates," the man cursed them. He stood, straightening his clothing and hat. "Where did you come from? Is it very late?"

"Noon, more or less," Will said, also getting to his feet. He was staring at Norrington with an unreadable look. "You were having nightmares about pirates?"

"No, no, no," Norrington grumbled. "I was..."

"Having a nightmare about me?"

Norrington refused to answer, heading for the parlor exit. Will touched his hand, and finally he turned to him. "You have a strange look when you see me, ever since last night," the unfortunately intuitive young man told Norrington. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no..."

Will stepped in front of him. "Is it the diary?"

"The what?"

"Elizabeth's diary," Will repeated. He stroked Norrington's face. "I know you must feel some guilt over her demise."

"I...don't deserve you." Norrington bowed his head, resting it on Will's shoulder. "Turner, I..." His arms encircled the youth. "I deserve to lose you, but I can't. I **can't** lose you."

"You won't," Will told him. "I've already assured you as much as I can; I don't know what you want me to say to you..."

"It isn't so simple." Norrington looked at him. "Will..."

"What is it?" Will asked. "Every time you look at me since last night, there's fear, and...and something else. Tell me, Norrington, what are you hiding from me?"

Norrington shook his head. "Promise me, Will, only promise me you will not leave me?"

"I already--"

"Promise me you won't let them take you away."

"Them?"

"The pirates..." Norrington's grip on Will's shirt loosened, and he stared at the floor. "Promise me no matter what they say, no matter what they tell you...you won't..."

"Won't what?" Will took the man by the shoulders. "Norrington, whatever it is, I'll find out eventually, so tell me!"

"..."

Will shook him. "Just tell me, please! What is it?"

"You're a pirate!" Norrington blurted out. "You're a pirate, Will..."

Will backed away from him. "No, I..." He made a confused, disbelieving face. "I _can't_ be a-a pirate." He shook his head. "What do you mean? I've never--"

"The coin was found around your neck that day we pulled you up from the wreckage," Norrington explained. "Elizabeth took it from you, knowing I would execute you if I knew of your lineage. She hid it for years to protect you, always intending you to know the truth this year, past your seventeenth birthday."

"It must have been given to me by someone, that's all," Will said. "It doesn't mean I was ever--"

"It was given to you by your father."

Will's eyes widened.

"Your father was a pirate, most likely he sailed with the Black Pearl," Norrington said quietly. "That is why your blood is needed, why Barbossa is after you. Your father is dead, so only your blood will suffice now."

"My father was _not_ a pirate," Will said firmly. "My father was a merchent. He was a good man. My mother told me those things, and I've never forgotten them."

Norrington shook his head. "I'm sorry, Will."

Anger was rising in the youth's dark eyes. "Of course, of course, _you_ would tell me such cruel lies," he spat bitterly at James. "You haven't wanted anything from me, have you? Only physical pleasure. Anything more than that, you won't have. You'd rather destroy me than love me."

"I am not lying!" Norrington exclaimed. "This is the truth!"

"_Your_ truth!" Will yelled at him. "The truth of a man who is so small and afraid, he'd ruin what he cannot deal with! So be it, then! Spread your lies and watch me hang! Say whatever you will about me, but not about my father!"

"Your father was a pirate!" Norrington bellowed. "You are the one too small to accept the truth! You simply cannot face the fact that for all your righteousness and heroics, you are nothing but the son of a dirty outlaw and another port whore!"

At that, Will turned quickly on his heel, and Norrington didn't have even the slightest chance to move before the boy's hand struck him, hard, across the cheek. Too stunned to even react, he slowly touched his face, and turned to the youth in hurt shock. The anger faded off of Will's face, and he looked surprised by his own action.

"I...I said nothing to try and protect you," Norrington told him shakily. "I did not want the governor to know, or Miles to overhear...I..."

Tears fell from the man's eyes, and Will hated himself. _All I've done to save him from Miles, and here I am acting no better..._

"I was trying to protect you!" Norrington yelled tearfully.

Will stared at him, and embraced him suddenly. _It's the same look he must have given Miles a thousand times during his life,_ he thought. _I didn't even think, I only wanted that arrogance, those vicious words...I wanted to smack it out of him...and...nothing could have stopped me..._

James broke down crying in his arms, furious that Miles' dire prediction was beginning to come true. _If I only push him away, hit him back, have him arrested, it will be fine,_ he kept telling himself. _I have to just get him away and stop crying. But why can't I even move?_

_With Miles, I was afraid for my position, and I respected him as a superior...almost as a second father...But with this boy, there is absolutely no reason why I have to allow this. I could rid myself of him in a hundred different ways, and yet...I can't...What is wrong with me?_

"It's all right," Will said softly, although he could not bring himself to apologize.

"...Never mind." Norrington drew back from him abruptly. "I...am sorry for insulting your family."

Will shook his head in wonder. "_You_ are apologizing...to _me_?"

Norrington lowered his gaze. _Now I understand._

Will touched his face, and drew him into a tender kiss. More tears fell, and the man shut his eyes. _This time, I am dominated by love, not fear. How stupid of me not to recognize that sooner. All I have ever wanted is this, no matter from who...I've only ever desired a love this strong...Now I am captive to it._

_Miles hit me, and I could not move. Miles yelled at me, and I was paralyzed by fear. Will...the thought of losing him paralyzes me. The thought of him hating me stops me cold. That is why it is more difficult with him than it ever was with Miles; physical pain is something easily taken in reason, but this heartache is deeper, more terrifying than anything I have ever faced._

"I am sorry," Will finally apologized. He held the man's face in his hands, and there was shame on the youth's face as he kissed him earnestly. "I know you would not lie to me at this point, Commodore."

"You had better know it!" Norrington yelled at him, still upset. "Are you aware how many things I could have you jailed for by now?"

Will wiped away one of Norrington's tears and kissed him at the corner of one eye. "But you won't."

Norrington met his eyes. "No, I won't."

Will smiled, feeling sorry for him, and kissed him. "I will not take advantage of that, I promise," he declared. "Pirate's son...or not...none of that matters, not now. We'll be together...and I won't hurt you anymore."

Norrington somehow doubted it. "And thank _you_, Turner, for the courtesy," he said dryly. As Will kissed him again, he drew his sword from its sheath and put it to the youth's neck, smirking his thin-lipped smirk. "This is one promise you shall not break, I assure you."

Will eyed the sword with a nervous smile. "Ehe..."

"I will not allow another relationship like the one I had with Miles enter my life," James said certainly. "I love you so very much, but...if I have to kill you to end any pain you cause me, I will not hesitate."

"Y-yes, I understand!"

"Good." Norrington sheathed the sword, smiling a little softly as he did. "Would be a shame to see you impaled...on the very sword you made for me."

Will crossed his arms. "So, you were aware _I_ made it alone, and you complimented my master solely, regardless."

"I'm complimenting you now, Turner."

Will drew him close by the ascot and kissed him, then released him. "Thank you, Commodore."

They shared a look, and then Norrington finished drying his face. There was still pain in his eyes as his hand brushed his cheek, but neither of them addressed it; there was no need, as they were both aware neither would forget it very soon.

* * *

The noon meal was a very welcome one, as both had missed dinner and breakfast due to the commotion. They ate without much words, each immersed in their own busy thoughts. Afterwards, it was time to continue the quest for the Black Pearl, and this brought them to the docks. Jack Sparrow had agreed to meet Will there in the late afternoon.

Jack's face fell the moment he saw Norrington. "We meet again, Commodore." To Will, he whispered anxiously, "I thought I _told_ you not to bring him."

"He goes where I go," Will said.

Jack lifted his hands in a sort of defeat. "And I go where you two don't. G'day!"

Norrington blocked his path. Despite a very cold look, he then smiled a (scary) forced smile, and said, "Do not fear. Should you help us in our quest for the Black Pearl, I am ready to promise you immunity."

Jack squinted at him.

"You know where they are, don't you?" Will spoke up.

Jack turned to him, back to Norrington, and then to Will again. "I never said I _knew_..."

Norrington crossed his arms. "If you don't, there really isn't any need for you, is there?"

At this point, Jack was very annoyed. "I can't take _you_ there."

Norrington leaned over him. "Why not?"

"Because!" Jack paced back and forth shortly. "...It's a special place."

Norrington did not look impressed. "Very special?"

"_Very_."

"We're going," Will interrupted. "All of us."

Jack shook his head, moving towards Norrington's ship, the _Interceptor_. "You and I, Will, not him. That's the only way it'll work." He shot Norrington's wry grin back at him. "Apologies, Commodore."

"Why?" Will demanded to know, also out of patience by now. "We can trust him!"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but a voice near town interrupted, "What is going on there?"

They all turned. Admiral Miles had found them, and did not look very pleased. He walked with a cane, due to his injury, but still kept a brisk pace.

"Sir, we are gathering information concerning the location of the pirates," Norrington said, stepping before him importantly.

"For what purpose?" Miles scoffed. "While you have been out gallavanting with this boy, Governor Swann has lost consciousness. He is deathly ill. It was decided while he is unable to attend his duties, I shall act as head of the governing body."

Norrington drew a breath. _Wonderful, just what I need..._

"And so long as I am, there will be no misuse of the navy," Miles told him sternly. "That _means_, James--" He tapped Norrington's chest with his walking stick. "--that you shall not be sailing off in search of pirates we cannot kill, nor a little girl's memento."

"Governor Swann wanted us to return it!" Norrington protested.

"This town sustained a serious attack!" Miles barked at him. "And you would waste the strength of your men seeking a needle in a haystack? Why those pirates, James? Eh? You know the navy does not partake in pirate "witch hunts"!"

"Sir--"

"All you want is to protect your precious boy," Miles sneered. "Well, I won't have it! You shall stay here in Port Royal until _I_ give you further command!"

"But sir--"

"Should that ship leave this dock, _you_ shall pay the price alone!" Miles snapped, hitting Norrington's chest with the cane again. "Is that clear?"

"SIR!"

"Another word, and I'll have you flogged!" Miles roared. "IS THAT CLEAR?"

There was no way to fight him any further. Norrington turned his face. "_Fine_," he seethed. Miles gave him a deathly glare, and he quickly added, "Yes, sir. I understand."

Miles made a disdainful sound, and then went on his way back into town.

"Now what?" sighed Will.

"Well." Jack jumped down from near the ship. "He said _you_ could not take it, Commodore."

Norrington shot him a furious look.

"He didn't say _we_ could not steal it," Jack went on to Will.

"You_ are_ a bloody pirate," Norrington muttered.

"We have no choice," Will agreed with Jack. "Norrington, I...I'm sorry."

Norrington frowned deeply, unable to think of anything to say. Jack came up beside him, hissing up at him, "No offense, Commodore. I'll have your lovely boat back for you safe and sound in--"

"Tonight," Will interrupted before Norrington killed Jack. "We'll go tonight."

Jack nodded. "Right."

Disheartened, Norrington stormed off away from them both. He hated the idea of letting Will run off with a pirate, but apparently there was no choice in the matter. Anything more, and he would be risking everything he lived for.

_But am I living for the right things?_ he wondered as he came into town alone. He stopped and looked back at Jack and Will, who were talking. _More importantly...is Will worth the risk?_

**End of Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes**

I'm not going to repeat the entire movie here, don't worry. Since Norrington is left out of most of Will and Jack's conversations/goings-ons, and the story is from his point of view, it will be very different. He more sits out a lot of it, except for when it gets to such-and-such part. Won't be boring, just more...drama than comedy/adventure. I focus mainly on character relationships. Don't worry, Jack won't be ignored and left out, though. He and the Commodore will certainly have their conversations...as well as another pirate...ooo mystery...

* * *

**Chapter Five: James**  
By evening, Norrington had decided what he would do. He stood now before his mirror, out of uniform and in plain, fairly inexpensive clothing. His white wig was on its stand, uniform hung in the closet, and he stared at the mirror as if a stranger stood within it. He was not certain he liked himself this way; without the obvious signs of wealth and prestige about his body, he looked like anyone one might see in town (at least, he thought so). He also looked much younger, not so confident or stern. He crossed his arms, annoyed at how low he was stooping for Will, and his sullen expression gave his face more of its usual character. 

_I must have lost my mind,_ he thought to himself, trying to straighten his posture to bring out more arrogance. _All this for Will Turner, the son of a pirate. I could lose everything, just everything! Am I worried about that? No, no, of course not...all I'm worried about...is losing him. I can't stand it._

Norrington took his sword and pistol, then threw a coat over himself, and placed a simple hat on. Still, he looked in the mirror and left shaking his head. Young, he looked terribly young.

For the first time in his life, James took the back alleys of Port Royal to navigate through town. He climbed and slipped through the dark ways as naturally as any ne'er do well. Finally, he came to the docks, where the sunset's reflection was glistening over the sea water and illuminating the masts of the _Interceptor_. Norrington nodded to himself, pleased that he had come in time.

Jack and Will soon came by the ship. Norrington came up to them, with a rather cocky, "Room for one more?"

The two whipped around. Will smiled unsurely. "Norrington? Is that you?"

Norrington nodded, a little sheepish. "Yes. Well, I would prefer 'James' right now."

"James..." Will came up to him, touching his clothing. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

James nodded. "Yes, absolutely."

Jack popped in directly beside the two, eyes shifting from Will's hands on James' shirt to Will's face. "Funny," he said to Will, "I could have _sworn_ you were a eunuch..."

Will looked at him quizzically.

"HA! He most certainly _is not_!" James blurted out. They all stared at him in surprise, and he turned red. "I-I mean...w-well..."

"Thank you, Commo--er, James," Will said, eyebrows raised.

"YOU!"

The three turned, and to their horror, Admiral Miles was looming on them. Norrington paled.

"Maybe he won't recognize you," Jack whispered to Norrington.

"DID I NOT WARN YOU?"

Jack flinched. "He recognizes you," he observed, patting Norrington's shoulder comfortingly, as if he were soon to suffer.

"I swear to God, I'll have you destroyed!" Miles yelled at him. "You insolent brat! What did you think you were doing? Going to steal the ship?"

"N-no, no, I...I..." James looked around helplessly, and then burst out with, "I caught _them_ trying to steal it!"

Jack looked offended, and Will frowned in disappointment at Norrington. Norrington shrugged apologetically at them, as if to say, 'What else could I do?'

Miles stopped. "What?"

"I came out here for fear they would make an attempt, and I was right," Norrington lied. "Believe me, sir, I had no intention of partaking in such a vile crime. In fact, I was planning to...apologize to you tonight."

Will shook his head at James' cowardice. "..."

"Oh, were you?" Miles asked skeptically.

"Yes," Norrington said. "I was looking for you, just headed for the pub. I thought it may be nice to drink together again."

Miles looked like he wanted to believe him, but shook his head. "James...you horrid liar..."

"Trust me," pleaded James. "I was going to you." He stepped towards him. "Had I known this boy was a pirate's son, and conspiring with this pirate, do you honestly believe I would have trusted him? Would I have allowed him to come between us, knowing he was nothing more than a dirty pirate?"

Miles stared at him, searching him for the truth.

"I would never have been so stupid, had I known," James said softly. "I...I apologize, sir."

"...James..."

Before Miles could decide whether to believe him or not, Jack grabbed Norrington by the back of his jacket. He pulled the man's head back and held his gun to his neck. Startled, James struggled mildly.

"Touching, touching scene, but I'm afraid I must intervene," Jack said. "The good Commodore is coming with us now, sir, and so is Will Turner."

"Exactly who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Jack Sparrow..._Captain_ of the Black Pearl," Jack smiled proudly, gold teeth flashing. He tugged on Norrington's neck. "Come on now, lads."

Miles took a step at them, but Jack pressed the gun more firmly to Norrington's neck. "Anyone moves, and dear James loses his dear head," he threatened. He glanced at Will. "That goes for you, too."

Will rolled his eyes. The three moved onto the ship, as Miles glowered up at them. Jack barked orders at Will, all the while keeping his gun to Norrington's neck.

"Rather _too_ convincing an act," James whispered in annoyance to Jack aboard the ship.

"Who ever said it was an act?"

James also rolled his eyes, and sighed. Act or not, it worked; the _Interceptor_ sailed from the docks, and now belonged to none other than Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Wait--Wait! What are you _doing_?"

After they were far enough from Port Royal, Jack did not release Norrington. Instead, he kept the gun aimed at him, and proceeded to tie him to the mast. Will came down from the wheel, as confused as Norrington.

"As I said, when I sail, I am the only captain," Jack explained. " 'Sides, they may be comin' after us, and it should look convincing, shouldn't it?"

"Untie me!" Norrington demanded.

"Sorry, just for the night."

"YOU!"

Will came up to Norrington, looking him up and down. "Don't worry about it," he said as Jack headed for the wheel. "You look rather cute, tied up there, Norr--James."

James gave him a look. "Of all the idiotic..."

Jack's back was to them, so Will leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I'll untie you soon," he whispered to him.

"You had better."

Will touched his face. "Hmm...so, 'James' is just as arrogant as 'Norrington', is he?"

James laughed shortly, shaking his head. "Will..." He shifted against the ropes. "Are you very angry at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"The things I said at the docks, to Miles," James reminded him. "I only meant to distract him..."

"Is that all? Are you certain?" Will moved closer to him, running a hand down his chest. "Still, those were awful insults...and you are in the perfect position for punishment, kidnapped and bound..."

James blushed. "Oh, don't make fun of me, Turner!"

Will laughed and kissed him. As he did, he untied the ropes around James' wrists. James held his shoulders, kissing him back fiercely.

"Mm...mmph, not here," he gasped, drawing out of it. He glanced to the front of the ship at Jack. "It would almost be romantic, were it not for him."

Will shrugged. "So long as he helps us."

"Can we trust him?"

"I don't know."

"We outnumber him, in any case," James pointed out. He stretched, looking around. "Ugh. But this is _my_ ship! Why is he acting as captain?"

"Leave him be, James..."

James did not. He stormed to the helm, confrontationally inquiring, "You! Pirate! Where exactly are we headed?"

Jack shut his eyes. "I thought I had tied you..."

"WHERE?"

Jack turned to face him. "Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" James spit the name out as if it were the most vile curse. "You plan to sail **my **ship _there_?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"For a crew."

James climbed the stairs to be beside the man. "You plan to infest my ship with more pirates?" he asked in disdain. "Oh no!"

"And who else will sail _your_ ship, eh?" Jack pointed out. "My patience is wearing thin with you."

"As mine is with you!"

Will came between them. "Please, no fighting for tonight," he said wearily. "We're all after the same thing."

"Are we?" James asked. "You are only out to protect yourself, but what is it this pirate wants?"

"What is it _you_ want?" Jack shot back. "It's all simple when it comes to Will and I; he wants his life, and I want my ship back. But what is it _you_ want so desperately, you'd risk all you already have?"

James glanced at Will.

"Ahh, right," Jack said in realization. "Well, to each their own, then. Agreed?"

"...Don't ever forget who is the authority here, or that I would not sacrifice that for anyone," James threatened. "Either of you!"

With that, he left for his cabin.

"Uptight, that one," Jack commented, returning to steering the ship. "And how is it that you earned his loyalty, eh?"

They shared a look that clearly said each already knew the answer.

"...Right," Jack said, eyebrows raised. "...Interestin'."

* * *

James sulked in his room for the remainder of the evening. _A prisoner on my own ship! No matter what Will says, I'll have that Sparrow strung up from the gallows the moment we return to Port Royal._

_That is, if I even have any power left._

_Miles looked like he believed me, or rather like he wanted to...Lying to him came so naturally, taking advantage of his trust, of his love. I know that if I must and if I can, I'll do it again, too. I wish to save Will, but I'm not ready to give up everything for him. Nor am I ready to stop using Miles for my own selfish desires._

Will entered the cabin as night had fallen. James was lying on his back on his bed, staring at the wooden beams above him. Will glanced down over him, gave him a quick kiss, and then went to sit at the desk as he removed his coat and boots.

"I decided," James said suddenly. "You had wanted to know the other day whether I am spoiled or not."

Will looked over at him. "...Yes, I had."

"Well, I decided," James repeated. "I am."

Will made a soft sound of amusement. "And what exactly brought you to that decision?"

"The things I've done to Miles."

Will came and sat on the corner of the bed. "Do you feel guilty over him?"

"Yes, very much so," James replied quietly, "and yet...not enough to truly regret anything. Perhaps I'm justified, as he has used me for so many things...or perhaps I'm simply that cold-hearted." He sat up, propped on his elbows. "You tell me, Turner, as you're a good man. Tell me, am I a bad person?"

"If you think to ask, I believe you can't be," Will answered. He took James' hand into his own. "We all have our flaws, our mistakes and regrets...Do not worry over Miles, he does not deserve it."

"True," James agreed quickly, lying back down.

Will climbed over him. "Such short-lived remorse..."

James reached up to play with the youth's hair. "Would you rather I suffered over him?"

"As if you would suffer over anyone..."

"I have suffered over you!" James exclaimed. "I am still suffering..."

"I wonder...do you truly know suffering?" Will stroked his face thoughtfully. "You have no idea what it is...to be truly alone...with no one but yourself to guide you, no one but yourself to learn from." He climbed off of James and lay beside him. "You've never known the hunger of the streets, the pain of knowing you can never achieve any kind of power, the loss of...someone you love more than your own life..."

James rolled onto his side to face the boy. _He's always so strong, one forgets those things. He has learned exceptionally well all on his own...By himself, he has become more of a man than I..._

Their eyes met.

"More than spoiled, you've been protected," Will told him. "Protected by family, class, money, those under you, your own ambitions...all those things have protected you all your life...even Miles, in his way, only wishes to protect you from failure. You've never had to truly protect yourself and only yourself."

James tried to find a way to argue, but could not. _The lad has a point..._

Will moved nearer, grasping his shoulder. "Despite these things, you are strong. I suppose in the end...we break even."

_No, he is much stronger than I,_ James thought. Out loud, he agreed, "I suppose."

"But you're luckier."

"Me?"

Will nodded. "You've been loved all your life, by one or another...and I...only had two that truly loved me once," he said softly. "And I had to watch both those people I so cherished...slip away while I stood by...unable to do anything...My mother, Elizabeth...and once upon a time, my father, I suppose...all I have ever loved, I have lost. You are very lucky, not to know that feeling."

"My parents are both--"

"But even with them gone, there have been others," Will pointed out. "You don't know what it is to be alone. No matter what you say, it's the truth."

James stared at him. "...I never...saw it that way..." He turned onto his back again, resting an arm over his forehead. "I always was concerned with whatever problem was at hand...but you are right; there has always been someone there that loves me. Governor Swann is a good friend, Admiral Miles loves me, my parents, when they lived, both loved me dearly...and now...there is you."

"..."

James moved his arm to see Will. "Do you regret being with me?" he asked. "Is it hard to be one in a list of people? Is it impossible for you to feel for someone that has been so protected?"

"It is hard at times, but that matters not," Will said, sitting up and hugging his knees. "I wish to be with you. Who we are does not matter, nor does what we have or have not felt, or learned. We may never understand one another fully, but whoever does? It doesn't change how I feel about you, James."

_I like the sound of my name on his lips..._

Will leaned down and kissed him.

_Such worth in this boy...I never would have guessed it..._

"Perhaps I can teach you some things," Will told him. "Perhaps I can teach you empathy..."

James just smiled crookedly. "You're going to teach me now, is it? The way you speak sometimes, Will..."

Will lay him down and was over him again. "I speak as a man, and why shouldn't I? Especially now, _James_...what are we right now, but two men?"

"Two men...from opposite ends of the world, it seems..."

"Only if you wish to see it that way." Will kissed him softly.

"It--"

"Shhh," Will hushed him, putting a finger over his lips. "Enough talk for now."

Although he still had a bit to say, Will's next kiss convinced him to let it go...for the moment.

**End of Chapter Five**


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes**

I need to see the movie again. My grasp on Jack's speech is completely gone, I apologize. Humor is gone, too. I did label this to be romance and drama, did I not? There is some high seas adventure coming, I promise. You won't see this coming!

I refer to Norrington more as "James" now that he is out of his uniform. However, this was the name of Silent Hill 2's protanagist, and I keep thinking of that game now. I have always wanted to do a PotC/Silent Hill crossover type of story, but I haven't dared yet. Perhaps sometime I will, as a sort of spoof. Fans of SH (the games only), could you imagine? Norrington as James, Elizabeth as Mary/Maria, Will as Angela, and Jack as...hmm...Eddy! dies laughing

Sorry, I do digress sometimes...

* * *

**Chapter Six: Prisoner**  
They docked in Tortuga, a haven for pirates and all kinds of criminals. James refused to leave the ship, and waited alone in his cabin. As he had feared, Jack and Will returned with a band of less-than-heathens (in James' mind), and they set sail again. James locked himself in his cabin, and whenever Will came to console him, he spent most the time yelling and complaining. Will was patient, if annoyed. The entire first day at sea went this way. 

The second day, James left his cabin to get some air on deck. The clouds were hanging heavy over the early morning, and the air felt ominous as it had the night of the Black Pearl's attack. He took Jack's telescope right from his hand and searched the horizon.

"Something coming?" Jack asked him.

James handed it back to him. "No, not that the eye can see..."

Jack nodded. "I know the feeling, though." He gazed out into the ocean, more serious than usual. "Only the Pearl can send that shiver through the bones, no other ship..."

James surveyed the strange man. "...That was your ship?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, 'til the traitor Barbossa led a mutiny against me," he explained. "Left me stranded..."

James crossed his arms. "And that story your crew is passing about? The turtles?"

"It's true."

James shook his head, gazing out again. "Pirates...Why should I care what tribulations you have endured?"

"Because these tribulations of mine are what're putting me in the unfortunate predicament of having to help _you_," Jack told him. "Or, rather, help your lover."

James scowled. "What do you know about it?"

"Plenty," Jack said. "You aren't exactly the quietest person bein'--"

"I don't want to hear this!" James snapped.

"Was just sayin'..."

"Stop!"

"CAPTAIN!"

They turned. The woman manning the wheel was beckoning to Jack. "NAVY!"

Jack exhaled. "Know about this?"

James lowered his gaze. "I have a feeling I do..."

* * *

The crew went into overload preparing cannons and trying to steer away from the approaching ship. Will was, of course, instantly at James' side. As the ship neared, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was Miles leading the way.

Making matters worse, soon another ship was spotted by Will. They turned in the other direction, and there was the black ship making way towards them.

"The Pearl..." Jack breathed.

"What in blazes now?" James asked angrily. "We'll be crushed between them!"

Jack looked deeply troubled as well. "Never should've taken you," he muttered. "Never should've..."

"Too late for regrets now," Will said. He took up his sword. "We've got no choice, do we?"

Jack took out his gun, remembered it had but one shot, then went for his sword. "No, thanks to a certain member of this crew."

James gave him a look, but could not argue. Will smiled at him assuringly, but it was evident he also could not deny it was James causing the Admiral's advance.

The Admiral's ship drew close to the _Interceptor_ first, and Miles faced them from its deck. "Where is James?"

James, ducking beneath the rails, shut his eyes in frustration. _How humiliating, it is the very first thing he asks..._

"We threw 'im overboard!" Jack called back. "Too uptight!"

James kicked him, and Jack gave him a frown.

"Then we have no reason not to take back our ship by force!" Miles called back.

James stood wearily. "I'm here!"

"Ah, there you are, James," Miles said triumphantly. "Thought you could hide from me?"

"What do you want?" James yelled at him.

"I thought I wanted to rescue you, but seeing as how you aren't exactly a hostage..."

James kicked at the railing in anger. "MILES, YOU MAY AS WELL KILL US ALL! DO IT! BUT STOP WITH THESE STUPID GAMES OF YOURS!"

"Temper, temper," Jack commented, surprised by the outburst.

"Are you asking me to kill you?" Miles yelled back.

"YES!"

"NO!" Jack corrected him. "_No_, we're _not_!"

"I DARE YOU, KILL US BEFORE THE PEARL'S CREW KILLS YOURS!" James screamed out across the sea at him. He was so taken by fury, Will had to grab the back of his shirt to keep him from falling overboard. "THEY ARE ALL BETTER PIRATES THAN YOU ARE AN ADMIRAL, YOU WORTHLESS, DIGUSTING MAN!"

"Silence!" Jack tried to shush him, pushing him away. "Be quiet!"

"Please, James, you'll be the death of us all," Will begged. "Please..."

"Will, I..."

Just then, the entire ship shook. They were being fired at by the Pearl's cannons on the other side. Barbossa's voice joined the fray, loud and clear despite the distance, "Hand over Turner to us, Jack! Ye can't fight us!"

"Gah! I shouldn't have taken you," Jack said to James, then he turned to Will and added, "and I shouldn't have taken you, either! The ship. I should've just taken the ship."

They were hit by cannon fire from the Admiral's ship as well. Jack ran for the ship's wheel, followed by James and Will.

"Sail out from between them," Jack advised the woman steering. "We'll have them crash each other."

"There's no time!" Anamaria replied. "We can't withstand the cannons!"

"We have to!" Jack argued. "Otherwise--"

Miles' cannons struck them again.

"We can't take both of them!" Anamaria said.

James looked between the ships, and then turned to Will. "Will, I have..."

"No!" Will said in alarm, grabbing him by the arm. "No, James, you can't do that. That's exactly what Miles wants!"

"I have to, or we'll all die here," James said. "Let me do this."

"James..." Will exhaled, and squeezed his shoulder. "Do not die on me."

"I won't."

Will looked around, and then decided it was not worth fighting it; he kissed the man, right in front of Jack and Annamaria. The lady pirate was not surprised or fazed one bit; Jack eyed them with interest, quite amused.

James went back to the side of the ship facing Miles. All his bravado was gone, and he weakly called to him, "Cease fire! Cease fire, I...I'll come!"

Miles gestured to his men to hold. "And why should I stop for your order? Are you not any better than the pirates yourself?"

"I was taken hostage by the pirate Jack Sparrow!" James called back. "I am still a commodore of the Royal Navy!"

"Then come!"

It was the distraction Jack had needed. As Norrington took a small boat to the Admiral's ship, the _Interceptor_ steered out of the path of the Pearl. By the time James climbed aboard the ship, the _Interceptor_ was nearly out of the Pearl's path. He smiled a little. _Yes, she is a good, fast ship. Not so fast as the Pearl, but...let us deal with the Pearl now, Will._

Miles pulled James fully onto deck roughly by the shirt. "Do you know the trouble you've caused me, you little cur?"

"Likewise."

Miles struck him, knocking him to his knees. "How dare you answer me back! Should I have left you with the pirates to your fate? Hmm?"

James looked up at him coldly. "I wish you would have," he said. "I only came to protect him."

Miles' face fell, and James could see he had thoroughly crushed him. He had a moment to smile smugly before he was struck across the side by the man's walking stick. He cried out, and was hit again.

"You worthless dog!" Miles shouted down at him. "After all I've done for you! Do you really believe you'd have made commodore without my training? Without my support? You were nothing but an overemotional brat when I met you!"

The men looked very uncomfortable seeing their commodore being beaten so viciously, but none dared interfere. James flinched back on the deck floor, pain shooting through his body. _But I will not apologize,_ he thought as he was struck against the leg. _Not this time. I refuse to grovel to him._

As the Black Pearl loomed, one of the men tried to use it to distract Miles. "Admiral Miles, the pirates are advancing on us!"

Miles kicked James fiercely in the ribs. "Hang the pirates! Fire at them with all you have!"

_Perfect,_ James thought on the floor. _When they attack the Pearl, Barbossa will have no choice but to counter. Meanwhile, the _Interceptor _can slip away. It was worth it._

Miles finally pulled James to his feet by the front of his shirt and shook him violently. "What is the matter with you?" he yelled at him, as the cannons blasted off behind them. There was anger, but more concern and hurt than anything else. His green eyes faded into sadness. "Do you care for nothing anymore? Nothing but that filthy boy?"

"I care for him as I care for my men, and for my town, and for myself!" James yelled back. "You simply cannot stand it that the only thing I do not care for is you!"

Miles slammed him against the mast, arm depressing deeply into his throat. "You did once, you sniveling hypocrite," he hissed at him. "Just until you met that punk. Why make excuses, James? You are a sorry, disloyal disgrace is what you are! I should have left you to your own ruin, like I found you in. I never should have helped you."

James was suffocating beneath his grasp, but managed to rasp out, "Your help is poison, always has been. I've helped you more than you've helped me, besides."

"Liar!"

"Nghh..."

The ship was rattled by fire from the Black Pearl, and the two men fell to the floor. James gasped for air, clutching his throat. Miles stared down at him, his pain tracing out every line in his sea-hardened face. "Why, James?"

James shut his eyes, too exhausted to continue fighting. His entire body hurt, and he could barely breath; the admiral's handprints were emblazened on his throat.

"Why do you hurt me?"

"Mmph...perhaps I...I learned to hurt from you, admiral..." James huffed. "Ever...consider that?"

"Any pain I caused you was for your own good," Miles said. More cannon fire sent wood flying around them, but neither paid any mind to the chaos. "I cared for you like a father."

"But you are **not** my father," James pointed out, "and I am no longer a child. It has to end! Don't you see that?"

"I know that!"

"Then why do you continue to torture me?" James asked wearily. "Why do you refuse to let me go?"

"I let you go, for years we were apart!" Miles said.

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because, James, I--"

"Sir!" one of the men interrupted. "Sir, it's the pirates! They'll be coming aboard!"

"So, kill them!"

"The Black Pearl's crew, sir!"

Miles climbed off of James. "Those demons..." He drew his sword. "Stay back, then, until I give command to attack."

James sat up painfully, leaning against the mast. Miles stood directly in front of him, sword drawn, and he looked every bit the commander of the ship. The wind blew off his hat, and his black hair was about his handsome face wildly. _After all this, he still wishes to protect me,_ James observed, unable to help admiring the stoic man a little. _I don't even know how to feel about him anymore..._

* * *

Barbossa came aboard himself. "Not very kind of you to fire at a ship that wasn't attacking you first, Admiral," he told Miles. "I would expect a reknowned man like yourself would be all the more hospitable."

"Hospitality is not for the likes of you," Miles retorted. "What business have you on my ship?"

"Oh, depends..." Barbossa walked directly to him. "Mostly, I was plannin' the kill every last one of you and seize the ship for me own."

Miles drew up his blade. "If that is your intention, I'm afraid I cannot oblige you."

"No!" James protested, trying to stand but falling quickly. "Argh...Admiral, you mustn't..."

Barbossa looked over Miles' shoulder. "Is that the commodore there?"

Miles stepped back, taking a swordsman's stance. "Never mind that fool," he told Barbossa. "He is not important."

Barbossa drew his gun. "I beg to differ. I 'ave a slight issue of contention with the man, seeing as how he lied to me face a night ago."

"James is nothing more than a trecherous brat!" Miles said loudly. "I am the one you must go through to seize the ship, not my bed warmer."

James scowled darkly. "Bastard..."

Barbossa turned his attention to Miles. "If it's a fight with me ye want, Admiral, ye can have it."

Miles went at him fiercely, but Barbossa merely walked around him. He could not avoid the fast man very long, and soon Miles had pierced his heart, exactly as James had that night. Barbossa only grinned. "Not bad, but I have better things to do than embroil myself in an endless duel with you."

The gun blast caused everyone on board to jump. James' eyes went wide with horror as Miles slumped against the pirate. _No..._

Barbossa pulled the sword from his chest, and dropped it to the deck. He then pushed Miles off of the ship. James struggled to his feet and limped over to the rail. Miles was nowhere to be seen in the deep blue waters. "...Miles..." He leaned over farther. "ADMIRAL!"

"Which one of ye will be next, I wonder?" Barbossa addressed the men. "Or would ye prefer to jump in after 'im?"

The pain was gone to numbness, and all James could think to do was kill the vile man. He picked up Miles' sword and flew at him. Barbossa laughed, narrowly avoiding him. "Ah, so the commodore wants to be, eh?" He drew his own sword. "I knew there'd be more fun to be had with ye."

"Commodore, no!" one of the soldiers cried. "We've already lost Admiral Miles!"

James would not hear it. Barbossa actually took to the fight seriously, curious to see the man's skill. Despite the bruises over his body, James was fast and vicious. As the fight took them through the crowd of pirates and soldiers, it became clear to all that James was the more talented fighter. Barbossa seemed more interested by this.

"Yer a brave man," he commented as their swords clashed. "But what point do ye see in fightin' a battle ye can't win, Commodore?"

"I shall win!" James seethed. "You are nothing more than a coward, hiding behind the very curse you wish to break! Were you human, you'd be dead by now!"

"Be that as it may, I am neither human nor dead."

"Whatever you are, I shall kill you!"

Barbossa stepped around the wheel, and James followed. "Were quite attached to that man, were you?" Barbossa smirked.

"Silence, you heathen!"

James feigned, then went around the other side; he was just fast enough to sweep his blade clear through the pirate captain's neck. His head fell, and all on the ship gasped audibly. James lifted his head in triumph.

"Very nice, commodore, very nice. I daresay not enough to win, however..."

James gave a small cry as the head spoke the words, and he looked at his sword. _No blood? No blood at all?_

One of the pirates took Barbossa's head and placed it back onto his body. He grasped at his neck, and soon he was as normal. James dropped his sword in terror, walking backwards away from him. "What...What are you?" he cried, unable to mask his panic. "What the devil are you?"

"The victor is what I am, commodore," Barbossa told him. "Can't die, did ye forget that?"

James cried out again in fear, holding his head in his hands. "Impossible! Impossible, it isn't possible...it can't..."

Barbossa turned away from him. "Enough of these amusements. Kill all of 'em."

"NO!" James ran forward. "No, take me instead!"

"Now why the devil would I be wantin' _you_?" Barbossa asked, completely unimpressed by his heroics. "Even if I were alive, I could find a better bed servant anywhere, man or woman..."

"I am important to Will Turner," James informed him. "I can help you find them."

Barbossa motioned for his men to stop their advance, and turned to James fully. "That so? How important are ye to Turner?"

"Very," James said certainly. "He would die for me."

"Die?" Barbossa laughed. "The admiral _and_ Turner? Quite the whore 'o the seas, aren't ye?"

"Let my men go, and I shall help you."

Barbossa shrugged. "Then I'd be losin' a ship. If I want to use ye, I can simply lug ye off this boat meself."

"True, but..." James drew his gun and held it to his own temple. "How much do you think you can do with a corpse?"

Barbossa eyed him. "Yer bluffin', just like ye were sayin' Turner had left Port Royal."

"Am I?" James shrugged. "Will you call my bluff, then?"

Barbossa hesitated.

James cocked the gun. "I'm willing to gamble on it. Say the word."

"..."

"Say it!"

Barbossa held up a hand. "All righ', I'll let ye win this time." He took James roughly by the arm. "Let's go."

"Give me your word you'll let me men live!"

"Yer men, yer men..." Barbossa muttered. "YES! I'll let 'em live for today!"

"Then, I shall come willingly."

One of the soldiers came running to him. "Commodore Norrington, you can't! He--"

Norrington smiled. "It's all right. I can handle myself, I have before," he assured him. "You all take the ship back to port! Protect yourselves, this matter does not concern you."

"It does now, sir."

"Do as I say," Norrington said tiredly. "There is nothing more you can offer me."

"Sir..."

Norrington nodded. "If you still respect me as your commodore, I order you to return to port!"

"...Yes...Yes sir!"

Norrington smiled, happy he still had, in the very least, his job. He had so missed being in command. The feeling was cut short by Barbossa dragging him along into the crowd of pirates, chuckling to himself in satisfaction. So, the commodore found himself, yet again, captive.

**End of Chapter Six**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes**

Okay, maybe that was predictable after all. The main character has to be taken prisoner by the villain, doesn't he/she? But it was more action than drama! I'm...terrible when it comes to writing out action scenes...but yes, it was action! Goes back to drama now, haha...sorry. Just...try to imagine the duels out fully, like I do. I wish I could express them more efficiently in the text, but it's something I believe is only truly captured by film. Or by better writers!

A word of warning: this chapter is very dark, more so than my usual. I don't want to spoil it, but...some may find it a little disturbing. I normally don't go this dark, but it seemed to fit, and I am branching out. Actually, this plays out like one of those Japanese Boys' Love games...Let me not say anything more before I ruin it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Captive**  
James was roughly dragged by Barbossa onto the ship, and into Barbossa's cabin. He was thrust down onto a chair, where he sat, uncertain of what to do or say. Glimpsing in a mirror nearby, he realized that he looked a complete mess; his hair was flying about, he had a scruff from being at sea, and his already-plain clothing were all the more drab from dirt and sea spray. _What am I doing here? I should have simply listened to Miles and stayed home. He was right about everything._

Barbossa sat at the table across from him. Norrington lifted his eyes to him. "Are you not going to tie me?"

"Not unless ye wish to be tied. Do ye?"

"No."

"Then, I trust you won't be foolish enough to make any more attempts on my nonexistant life," Barbossa said. "Will ye?"

Norrington turned his face. It was all he could do to stay quiet; he hated Barbossa for killing Miles, and he was frustrated that there was absolutely nothing he could do to pay him back for it. "..."

"Not in the mood for conversation, I see," Barbossa chuckled. "Well, let us get to business then, shall we?"

James stared at his hands, feeling ready to burst with emotion, but restraining himself. "..."

"Look at me when I speak, commodore."

Barbossa turned James' face towards his own, and James jerked away.

"Don't touch me," he said in a quiet, rage-lined voice. "Never touch me again."

Barbossa was intrigued by the man, his defiance and his relationships. The crew he personally sailed with had a distinctly harder edge than the navy men, so this man's almost childish boldness and pride were quite entertaining. "And why not?" he asked. "After yer precious Admiral went over, I believe yer in need of a new master to serve."

"As if I would ever serve a filthy coward like you!" James scoffed. "You killed a good man without so much as an honorable fight. I would rather die than serve a trecherous bastard like you."

"Ye like to push, don't ye?" Barbossa observed. "Before I push ye back, I suggest ye cooperate. Tell me, where is yer fellow sodomite, Will Turner?"

James turned slightly pink. "...I don't know. Jack took command of the ship, and I have nothing to do with his plans. I couldn't say where they were headed."

"Then remind me why you're here?"

James shrugged. "Bait?"

Barbossa exhaled. "Bait..." He stood and went to the cabin door. "Useless, lying cur. I should've left ye, or tossed ye in after the admiral."

"Hmph."

Barbossa paused and looked back at him. "Mebbe I should toss ye in _now_."

James just bowed his head, biting his tongue. Barbossa left the cabin room . Outside, James heard him ordering his crew to follow the _Interceptor's_ lead, that they would find Turner yet. Uneasy in the nest of pirates, James hoped Will found them, and soon.

* * *

Barbossa returned in the evening, with food. James eyed it, but remained still in his chair. Barbossa sat again at the table across from him.

"Go on, take some," he told the commodore. "Neither my men nor I have much use for it."

"I would rather not," James said, despite his severe hunger.

"Pride will get ye nowhere but the bottom of the sea," Barbossa informed him. "Or do ye simply not appreciate my hospitatlity?"

"N-no, it...I..." James sighed, and finally gave in; he took a plate of food and began eating.

Barbossa watched him, from the way he sat completely straight to the careful way in which he carved his meat. "...That the best you can do?"

James looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Barbossa shook his head. "Nothin', nothin'." He looked the man up and down, sitting back in his chair. "Tell me, Sir Norrington, how did ye come about getting yourself mixed up with Turner and Sparrow? Ye seem to have too delicate tastes to have been sailin' with them."

"Will is important to me," James said stiffly. His eyes glinted angrily at Barbossa. "As was Admiral Miles."

"Different as night an' day, the two," Barbossa said. "Yer a peculiar man to love 'em both."

"It is because Will is different that I--" James stopped himself abruptly. He finished more carefully, "--that I care for him."

"One to pull power over, and another to pull power over _you_?" Barbossa chuckled.

"That isn't it at all! I..." James' grip on his utensils slipped and they clattered on the plate. He composed himself, and then said icily, "...It is none of your concern."

"But it is of my interest," Barbossa said. He picked up a green apple, looking at it sadly for a moment. "And it is my interest in ye that keeps ye alive, remember."

"That does not mean I would sit here and discuss such things with the likes of you," James said irately. "You are a sad, miserable man, but it is nothing more than you deserve to be."

Barbossa's eyes glinted. "Careful now, Norrington..."

James slammed his fork and knife down on the table, standing. "The men I have been with in my life are good, honorable, strong men, and so am I! I shan't entertain your loathesome mind by sullying their names! You are not even good enough to speak to me, let alone speak with me about those men!"

Barbossa stood. "I'm givin' ye one last chance," he warned. "Address me with respect, or God help me, I'll tame ye like the little _whore_ ye are."

"I am not any kind of whore!" James snapped. "Even if I were, better that than a dried up, washed up degenerate scum like yourself."

Barbossa grinned. "Now, there's the excuse I been waitin' for." He took James by the arms, struggling to drag him to the back of the small cabin room. "I knew you'd give me reason eventually; you are a very foolish man."

James was taller, but Barbossa was stronger. He pushed the man to the bed in the way back of the cabin and forced him down onto his stomach. All the way, James protested furiously. "Let go of me! STOP!"

"Willful one," Barbossa commented. Even being undead and all, James nearly fought him away, and so the pirate finally held his blade directly to the man's neck. "Calm down, ye wretch!"

James' struggling died down as the edge of the blade lightly cut his skin. He winced, moving away from it, and grew still. _Please not again,_ he thought to himself miserably. _Not this..._

Barbossa kept the sword at his neck, and gave him a moment to fully stop moving. "Been a while," he said then, reaching for something nearby, "since I've used the cat-o-nine."

He began pulling down James' breeches, and once again the man struggled. "No, not like--Not like--"

"Silence, _boy_, I'll punish ye any way I like."

"Not like a child!" a very exasperated James begged. "I am near thirty years old, please!" He lifted his head a bit. "Take me out to the deck, have me...have me flogged before the crew! Anything but this..."

Barbossa smirked, ignoring his pleas and baring his hide.

"I am commodore of the British Navy!" Norrington yelled, kicking and fussing. "I have whipped the flesh off of the unruly on **my** ship! These are **my** waters! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Oh, ye make it _very_ easy for me to," Barbossa chuckled. He ran his hand over the nine tails of the braided rope whip. "Now hold still, _boy_, and hold your tongue."

Norrington began shouting some other complaint, but the cat quickly bit into his skin. He winced, not having tasted the punishment in many years (as Miles normally used lighter methods; the strap and cane). Still, he managed to set his jaw and remain quiet, having no choice but to take it.

_Damn Miles,_ he thought bitterly, _and I am glad he is burning in Hell! Had he not demeaned me in front of this sadistic, I would not have to endure a boy's punishment from him. No wonder no one respects me._

The whip snapped against his backside, leaving red hot marks. _No one respects me because I cannot respect myself, thanks to Miles. May he be in the hottest circle of Hell, suffering as I do._

Barbossa had a very fast, practiced hand; the whacks were quick and fierce. Despite his plea for a formal whipping, taken on the upper back, Norrington was almost grateful Barbossa had refused; even on the bottom, it was very painful, as the captain's strength was most likely magnified by his state of being undead. The marks grew deeper red, and James began to writhe beneath the hot sting of the cat.

_Does he even plan to stop?_ he wondered worriedly, glancing over his shoulder. _This is worse than anything Miles has ever done. It...it hurts...so much..._

Norrington shut his eyes in pain as the cat singed his bare skin yet again. His shoes scraped against the wood floor helplessly, and he buried his face in the bed. Barbossa chuckled softly, and hardened the blows even more.

"Are ye ready to apologize?"

James lifted his face, and realized his arms were wet with tears. "Wh..."

"Ye heard me." Barbossa struck him, watching him jump in reaction. "Show me some respect, and _maybe_ I'll be inclined to cease."

"Ngh...I...I...won't." James shook his head. "Not to you. Certainly not because of a child's punishment such as this."

"Good," Barbossa said, "because I wanted to go on."

Go on he did, and Norrington's resolve did not last very long. Miles had told him once that he did not take well to discipline, and now he realized how true those words were. The thought of the admiral tore at his heart, and he felt himself losing control.

"_Fine_!" he cried out. "Fine, I..." His voice dropped to a very faint, small whisper, "I apologize."

"Eh? Didn't quite hear that, boy."

"I said, I apologize!" James yelled desperately. "I apologize, so stop! Please, stop!"

"Heh. But I was havin' such fun," Barbossa said, continuing to strike him. He moved closer to the man, looking him up and down in satisfaction. "You do suffer so nicely."

"Please, stop!" James begged tearfully. "I'm sorry, I...I meant no...no disrespect...I...I just..."

Barbossa paused for a moment. "Meant no disrespect? I beg to differ."

He struck him, and James yelped. "No! I-I was only trying...I was trying to be strong!" he confessed, breaking down. "I was trying to be strong, like...like Will, and Miles...But I'm not! I'm...I'm not...I'm weak..."

"Then ye should've thought twice before angering me," Barbossa told him. "And yer lucky I'm only doing this to ye."

"A-aaow! Why are you doing this?!" James asked, looking back at him. Their eyes met. "Why?"

"I told ye, been a while since I had the pleasure of beating a troublesome, pompous brat." Barbossa took the man's face in one hand, squeezing it. "An' such a cute one."

James shut his eyes. "Don't make fun of me..."

Barbossa sat on the edge of the bed, finally lowering the hateful cat-o-nine. "Why not? Not much of a man, are ye?" he said cruelly. "The Admiral's boy...I don't care what yer rank is. I could never respect a lowly sod as you." He suddenly gave the man's backside a ringing open-palmed slap. "Look at ye! Blubberin' and carryin' on like a child..."

"I can't help it, I...I..." He dragged himself up fully onto the bed and buried his face in his arms, crying bitterly. _I miss Miles,_ he thought miserably. _I miss Miles, and I want to go home. I never should have looked twice at that Turner, he's the one...that dragged me into all this...and for what? To be abused by someone else? To lose Miles and everyone else? He wasn't worth it. I was a fool. Miles was right all along...and...I even deserve this, don't I?_

Barbossa just laughed at him. "Dog of the navy..." He spanked him again, several times. "Of course yer weak. All of ye rich boys...coddled, the lot of ye."

"I'm not..."

"Course ye are!" Barbossa snapped. "Well-bred--" He squeezed James' rather ample behind. "--well-fed, taken care of...At sea or at land, yer all worthless."

_He's enjoying this dearly,_ James observed. _Of course he is. I've executed how many pirates during my life? He wishes to destroy me, make me feel like nothing..._

Barbossa's hard, leathery hand lingered over the bruises. "Makes for a very pleasurable captive, though, I must say," he admitted. "I've had a boy here or there, but never one quite so soft an' spoiled as yerself. I thank the dearly departed Admiral for the idea, rest 'is lousy soul."

James drew a breath as the pirate's hand wandered his back, his thighs. "Mmph..."

"Were I alive, I may just have taken ye for myself," Barbossa said. He sighed, raising the whip again. "Not much more I can do with ye than this, however..."

"No!" James protested in alarm. "Sir, please!"

"Oh, 'sir', now, is it?"

"I apologized, what more do you want from me?"

"I never heard a full apology, now."

James edged away from him on the bed. "I-I'm sorry."

Barbossa flicked the cat at him. "Sorry...?"

"I apologize...Captain Barbossa," James gave in grudgingly, bowing his head. "I apologize for my...my disrespect."

Barbossa nodded, standing up from the bed. He observed the thoroughly beaten man, lying on his stomach dejectedly, and smiled. "How I wish I were alive..."

James tried to tug up his breeches, but Barbossa's hand fell over his own. Their faces were close, and that scent of old sea water filled James' nose. The captain's breath was cold on his face, and his eyes lit with sadistic joy. Funny, but Norrington remembered seeing the look in Miles' green eyes many times over, exactly the same glint.

"Still, it's pleasure to watch ye squirm and squeal," he taunted Norrington. He leisuredly gave the man some more slaps on his behind. "Not such the commodore now, are ye? Hmm?"

"N-no, sir."

"But where is that fire and arrogance, eh?" _SLAP!_ "Where'd all that go, ye cocky brat?"

James opened his mouth to protest, but Barbossa caught him with a wide-mouthed kiss. James nearly choked; the man's mouth was dry, completely and utterly dry, and he tasted like death. He tried to break out, but the pirate grabbed him by the hair and held him in place, cold tongue invading his mouth hungrily.

"Gah!" Norrington gasped once he was released. "I thought you could not feel!"

"I think I can summon enough desire to give ye a taste of what real men're like," Barbossa smirked. "Or at least, I can enjoy having _you_ feel..."

"N-no!"

James pushed him away, trying to escape, but Barbossa threw him down to the floor. He came down over him, holding him down. "What's the matter, commodore? Certainly, I can't be that different than the admiral?"

"No, get off of me!" James cried, trying to fight him off. "No!"

Even as he protested, he knew it would do no good. _He is a pirate...of course...he will not listen to me..._

"Relax now, _boy_. I'm sure ye'll enjoy it. Ye have before, after all. Hahahaha!"

* * *

It was late that night, when finally Barbossa removed the gag he had shushed the commodore with. Norrington gasped for air, head bowed between his shoulders, and weakly struggled against the ropes holding his wrists to two posts. His wrists were bruised from trying to fight the ropes, and he lay, a complete mess, still on the cabin floor.

Barbossa cut the ropes binding his wrists, and James collapsed on the floor. Naturally, he began to sob again, though more quietly now. Barbossa glanced at him, straightening his own clothing, and for a moment, there was pity in his eyes. He reached over and gruffly tousled the man's disheveled brown hair. "Quit yer blubberin' already. I didn't hurt ye."

James nodded. "Y-yes...you..."

"...Well, stop bawlin' already!" Barbossa yelled at him, somewhat unnerved. "Stop it! Or I'll...I'll..."

The pirate could not think of anything that he had not already done, and so he fell silent. James cried on pitifully, more depressed than he had ever been. Barbossa sat beside him, and stroked his back briefly. "...Ye deserved it," he said, as if trying to convince himself as well. "Ye deserved it, ye stuck-up, stupid man!"

"Turner will come," Norrington sobbed senselessly. "He'll come...He'll save me..."

"Aye, it's so easy to say someone'll come to yer rescue, 'stead of sayin' you'll rescue yourself."

James looked up at him, surprised by the intuitive scolding. Barbossa held his face in his hand, wiping a tear and enjoying the warmth of it on his hand. "Where's the man that beheaded me on the ship, eh?" Barbossa asked quietly. "Whatever 'appened to him?"

James hung his head, utterly defeated. "..."

"Funny thing is, I don't think yer weak," Barbossa told him. "Spoiled, sheltered, and stupid. Not weak. However, ye have a nasty habit of relying on others."

This sentiment strongly echoed what Will had once told him, _'More than spoiled, you've been protected...You've never had to truly protect yourself and only yourself'._

"The hell do you care?" James asked viciously. The pirate gave him a look, and he quickly reneged, "Sorry. I'm sorry, Captain."

"I _don't_ care," Barbossa said. "I'm sayin' what I see is all." He pushed the man's face away. "Doesn't matter. Yer all going to die by my blade in the end. You, Jack, and that blasted Turner."

A tinge frightened by this, James timidly asked, "Am I not good enough to keep, Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa laughed. "Now ye want me to keep you? Weeell..." He shook his head. "Stupid wretch."

"I don't want to die..."

Barbossa looked at him, and then stood up. "Keep ye..." he muttered, walking towards the cabin door. He was disturbed, for some reason. "...What makes ye think I would keep a sniveling cur like you?"

"..."

Barbossa looked back at him from the door, and then exited the room. Alone, James pulled his clothing back on as best he could, and curled up on the floor. He was too exhausted and too miserable to do much but cry himself to sleep.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes**

I normally rule out writing non-consentual situations, but Barbossa strikes me as the sort. Barbossa is...almost like those cruel outlaws in prison, who rape more for the dominance and spite of it than anything else. Besides, since he is a character that dies (well, spoiler, but come on, this is based on the movie), I felt I could go far with his character. Since he will pay in the end, it's easy to take him beyond the point of redemption. Although, he does feel some guilt, or...well, something. There will be more to his character than this "mad rapist" role, but I did not want him to be _too_ humanized. Given his crew, his being a mutineer, I figured it wouldn't make sense if he were nothing less than totally ruthless...even the guilt he feels for James afterwards is a bit of a stretch. So, that's why.

...And to satisfy anyone with a pirate rape fantasy. You're welcome --kidding--

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Fear**  
Norrington slept for a long time on the floor of the cabin, and did not even stir until he was shaken the next day. He reached out childishly, murmuring, "Miles?" 

His hand was hit away. "No, not Miles, fool."

James opened his eyes and drew back. "Captain Barbossa..."

Barbossa stood. "I brought food. Ye might as well get up and 'ave some."

"I can't."

"Oh, don't start that again."

"No, I mean it, I _can't_," James said hoarsely. "I can't move, my body..."

Barbossa looked him over. "Those bruises on yer body, I didn't--"

"No, that was Miles," James said. "He had beaten me, for stealing the _Interceptor_ with Jack and Will." He tried to sit up, but the pain kept him down. "...I...I can't stand...I'm sorry."

Barbossa nudged him with his foot, and hesitated for a moment. "I should leave ye there to rot."

Surprisingly, he did not. The pirate lifted James to his feet, an arm around his shoulders, and led him to the bed. James eyed him uncertainly as he lay down on his stomach. "Th-thank you, sir."

"Shut up."

James watched the man as he went to stand by the window, looking out. He debated whether to simply go back to sleep or not. _Best not to take any chances, but...I..._

Of course, the commodore could not keep his mouth shut, even now. "Any...signs of the _Interceptor_, sir?"

Barbossa glanced at him, and smirked smugly. "Heh. Not hide nor hair of 'em."

"...Oh..."

"Yer precious Turner won't be comin' to save ye anytime soon, it seems."

James propped himself up on his elbows. "He will come. I know he will."

"Aye, I hope he does," Barbossa said. "An' when he comes, he'll die protecting you, just like yer admiral did."

"Miles died insulting me," James said, sounding wounded.

"Is that what ye think?" Barbossa turned to him. "Are ye really that stupid, that ye didn't see his intent?"

"His intent?"

"I can't believe it, ye really are that thick," Barbossa said. "The admiral put you down to make you seem unimportant, so I wouldn't take ye for a threat. He knew if I saw ye as nothing more than 'is boy, I wouldn't kill ye, and he was right."

"You mean to say, he said those things to spare me?"

"Aye! And what a shame his efforts were wasted on such a fool!" Barbossa laughed. "Think 'o what he said; that he was the one I had to fight, not you."

James turned his face. _The man is right. I can't believe even a lowlife such as him could see Miles' intentions better than I could. I'm so ashamed...and now I can never apologize, never say anything to him..._

"How could you kill him so easily?" he asked weakly. "Miles was...such a fine man..."

"Killin' is only natural."

"For pirates!"

"For all men!" Barbossa snapped, coming over to him. "If ye had a pirate challenging you, would ye care what worth he has or does not have? No! Ye'd kill him quick!" He tapped James' shoulder. "Don't think I'm blind to _how_ ye became commodore of the navy in the first place."

"There are no worthwhile men that are pirates."

"Not even Turner?"

James shut his eyes. "..."

"Now stop yer backtalk once an' for all!" Barbossa warned. "I'll whip yer arse as many times as it takes to shut that insolent mouth 'o yours!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry, sir."

"I hope ye are."

With that, Barbossa stormed out of the cabin. James lay back down, and shut his eyes. _Where are you, Will? You are...all I have left to hope for...anymore..._

* * *

For the remainder of the day, James lay sulking and in pain in Barbossa's cabin. The pirate captain went in and out a few times, but said nothing to him. At night, James feared he may come to torment him again, but to his surprise, Barbossa did not. Grateful to have a night of rest, he covered himself in the old, musty sheets, and tried to forget where he was.

The next day, James was able to climb out of bed. His entire body was sore, but he stretched and went to eat. Barbossa was nowhere to be found. He appreciated the silence as he ate alone, but grew restless soon after. Drawing a breath, he finally could not take it any longer, and went outside.

Barbossa stood at the helm of the ship, staring out as he did at the overcast morning. He raised his eyebrows at James. "An' who gave you permission to wander?"

"I-I...well, I..."

"Ne'er mind," Barbossa groaned. "What do ye want out here?"

"Have...you seen..."

"No!" Barbossa barked. "We 'aven't seen yer ship! Perhaps yer damn Turner boy gave up, went into hidin'!"

"He would never--"

"Then maybe Jack killed him! I wouldn't put it past 'im!" Barbossa went on, in a foul mood. "Anything to keep us cursed."

"...Sir?"

"_What_?"

James shifted on his feet. "Might I ask...why you even want to break the curse?"

Barbossa glared at him.

"I mean, well, wouldn't a pirate enjoy being immortal?"

"Ye would think that, wouldn't ye?" Barbossa scoffed. "Indeed, we did enjoy it at first. We ravaged every town, every treasure hold we could imagine! As many times as yer precious navy tried to kill us, we kept comin' back at them, and we laughed at their stupid faces, laughed as they went runnin' away in terror of us. We took all the wealth we could find, all the food we could store, and all the women we could see."

James' face sneered in disgust, and Barbossa took him by the neck.

"All was well and good, in the beginning," he said, squeezing the back of the man's neck. "Then we began to realize this and that. The wealth could buy nothing for us, as the food had lost its taste, the women had lost their appeal. Our bodies were cold, and nothin' could spark any fire in 'em. The drink vanishes into our bodies, the food tastes like ash. We do not _live_, commodore, but exist...exist in endless emptiness."

"O-oh," James stammered, cringing as Barbossa gripped his neck. "I-I see, sir. But I...I do think it could be a blessing, not to feel."

Barbossa released him, and he rubbed his neck. "Not to feel pain, sir," he insisted. "It must be...quite a powerful feeling."

"But what is power without pleasure, I ask ye?" Barbossa pointed out.

"Hmph. You seemed pleasured enough the night you...hurt me."

"Anyone would feel pleasure hurtin' you," Barbossa informed him. "It was pleasant, but not near what it would've been, were I alive again."

James raised his eyebrows. _I can only imagine..._

"Do you...er..." James lingered beside him, timid but curious. "...Have you taken...very many men?"

"Not very many," Barbossa said. "I prefer women, most times."

"Then why--"

"Because few beg for a good goin' over as much as _you_ do," Barbossa said impatiently. "I've never met such an annoyin' man! An' I'm certain I'm not the only one that feels that way. Even the old admiral must've belted you on occassion."

"Plenty, actually," James said sullenly.

"See what I mean!"

"Will hasn't," James said, more sulking to himself than speaking to Barbossa. "Will has never even threatened a beating."

"Give 'im time."

"Why does everyone say that?" James asked in anguish. "Exactly what about me brings out such sadism? _What_?"

"Yer a brat."

"I am a man!" James shouted. "You and Miles are no different! You can blame me all you want, but the fact of the matter is that both of you are sick, twisted, bitter old men! Your damn sadism cannot be blamed on my personality!"

Barbossa was rubbing his head, somehow having a headache despite his undead state. "Sadism? Yer the sadist, talkin' so much!" He swung back and slapped the man. "BE QUIET!"

James had been hurt so much by now, he was rather immune. "NO!" he shouted back. "Both of you men! Both of you! You're too small to acknowledge me! You'd rather pull power to stroke your own ego! But no matter what, I AM COMMODORE OF THESE WATERS!"

Barbossa was not intimidated. He took the man by the hair roughly. "Yer throwin' a tantrum like a child, is what ye are," he hissed. "I'm in no mood for your stupid howling!"

Barbossa dragged James back to the cabin, threw him inside, and locked him in. James pounded on the door, frustrated beyond control. "IF IT IS THE _LAST_ THING I DO, I'LL HAVE YOU STRUNG UP FROM THE GALLOWS! I'LL SEE YOU DIE FOR THIS!"

Barbossa came in, grabbing him by the neck and running him into the nearest wall. He tore the cat-o-nine down from where it hung and pointed it in James' defiant face. "You've proven my point beautifully, ye fool," he said. "_This_ is exactly how ye beg for it."

James drew back, frightened again. "..."

"Ye must desire another whipping to be so bold with me..."

"No!" James said quickly. "No, no, I...I do not."

"Ye sure?"

Barbossa struck the side of his thigh, and he yelped. "Yes, sir! I mean...no, sir...I...Please, Captain, do not hit me anymore...Please?"

"Stupid." Barbossa released him. "Keep on yellin' at me, and I'll do worse than this. APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm sorry."

Barbossa pushed him down to his knees, pointing the cat at his face again. "Say it again!"

"I'm sorry, Captain Barbossa."

"That sourness I hear in yer voice?"

"N-no!"

Barbossa chuckled, tousling James' already-disheveled hair. "Quite fun to see you grovel," he remarked. "You'd be a nice decoration for my cabin floor. I think I will keep ye after all."

James wanted to curse him vocally, but could not find his tongue. He stared at the floor, hating himself, hating the man, but could not think of any way to fight back. _I do not want to hurt anymore, and I...I do not wish to die. Is this how I am? I would sink to this level to survive? I am a disgrace to the navy...Miles must be so disappointed, wherever he is..._

Barbossa left, laughing hatefully. James stood, and then sat down on the bed. He looked around, feeling very small and very lost. _Now I know what it is...to truly be alone, Will...Damn you, cursing me with those words...If I survive this, I swear I'll never serve anyone again...Spoiled...I take it back. I was never spoiled. I was simply smart, smart enough to keep myself away from all this sordid business. I should have stayed that way._

_I should have stayed...with Miles...All those years, I mistook caring discipline for abuse...stupid. I **am** stupid. This is abuse. Miles...never...he never would have done something like this...He was only trying to protect me! And I...disobeyed again and again...until I got him killed..._

James wandered to the table, and angrily threw an empty glass at the wall, where it shattered. "Damn!" he yelled at no one. "_Damn_!"

Collapsing at the table, his eye fell on a bottle of some vile liquor. Despite himself, he snatched it, and took a drink. It was strong, causing him to cough, but he drank more of it. "What does it matter now, anyway?" he grumbled furiously. "If I am to be his _whore_, I may as well drink like one."

* * *

The liquor dulled the pain, but also dulled the man's senses. He wandered out of the cabin again, avoiding Barbossa. He watched the rest of the crew, trying to find someone to fool. Finally, he zeroed in on a couple of more hapless pirates, and tried to bargain with them. His lies kept their interest until evening, and he was actually about to trick them into getting him on a small boat, when Barbossa interrupted.

"Ye never learn, do ye, commodore?"

Norrington shot him a nasty, defiant smile. "Problem, Captain? I was simply enjoying the night air."

Barbossa stepped into he moonlight, and Norrington's smile fell. His skin seemed to vanish, and he took on the appearance of a rotted corpse. Barbossa laughed at his expression, then grabbed him by the arm. He brought the commodore back to the cabin, throwing him in and locking the door. Norrington backed away, but out of the moonlight, Barbossa looked human again.

"What...the devil..."

"The devil's in us, plain as the moon," Barbossa said. "Now ye see what we've become?"

Norrington turned his face. "Hmph."

"Now, for the matter at hand." Barbossa took down the cat-o-nine. "Get over the bed, my disobediant commodore."

"N-no, please, not again!" Norrington balked, all his defiance leaving him. "I really was not trying anything. I'm sorry, Captain."

Barbossa hesitated, circling him. "Fast at apologizin', but slow to learn. An' exactly what should I do with ye, then? Allow ye to do as ye please?"

"I was not thinking clearly." Norrington motioned at the empty bottle. "I drank too much of _that_, and...I had never drank such vile drink before...I'm sorry."

Barbossa took him by the arm. "Not so sorry as yer gonna be."

"Please not that!" James begged desperately. He clutched onto Barbossa's coat like a very small child. "Sir, please!"

"STOP IT!" Barbossa yelled. "At least act like some kind of a man."

"Please..."

"Ye disappoint me, commodore," sighed Barbossa.

For a moment, James thought he may have given up. There was a distinct look of some kind of regret in the pirate's eyes, and James wondered if by now he had grown on him a little. Barbossa gave him a glance, and then scowled again. He threw the cat aside, but sat on the edge of the bed and yanked the fearful man over his knees.

"You are just like Miles," James grumbled angrily. He tried to squirm away, but Barbossa shook him. "Mmph...exactly as cruel as he was."

"Cruel?" Barbossa asked in disbelief. He gave the man a slap on his bottom. "I'm bein' kind to ye, and ye'd better appreciate it. Or shall I take ye up on yer offer from the other night, and march you out to deck for a formal whipping?"

James hung his head. "N-no, sir."

"Then be still, and _quiet_."

Barbossa brought down his breeches, and James shook his head in hopeless shame-- not only shame for the humility of it, but for the fact it was Barbossa as opposed to Miles. After all, this had always been a favorite position of the admiral's. It seemed too intimate a punishment for he and the terrible pirate to share.

Intimate or not, Barbossa began to strike him in steady succession. His hand was hard and rough. Much to James' great displeasure, all his fading bruises started to ache again. _Just when I'd began forgetting that horrible beating..._

"S'it hurt much?" Barbossa asked curiously after a time. "Ne'er quite used this punishment before, too light for _most_ men and boys."

James lifted his head. "It hurts."

"Good." He glanced down at him with interest, trying to figure out the very odd man. "An' who taught ye to submit to such things? The dear admiral?"

"Yes." James flinched. "I...I never was good with discipline. Miles...took pity, and...was never very hard on me." He smiled a little at the memories. "He was my Captain; I suppose I was favored over the others by him, and so..."

"So ye became used to whinin' yer way out of real discipline." Barbossa laughed. "I understand it now. Lousy brat."

"I've taken my share of--" James started to defend himself, but had to stop. Looking back on it, he could not think of one real whipping he had recieved. Naturally, he had given many, but he really had escaped having tasted the whip himself. _Ha...I'd never noticed...Miles really did protect me. I wonder, was it a good thing he did?_

Barbossa's curiousity went cold after not very long. _It's just not the same as wieldin' a whip,_ he thought in boredom. He paused the punishment to give the man's fair, handprinted flesh a squeeze. _It feels good to feel 'im...but...there isn't much more pleasing about this._

"Enough," Barbossa said sooner rather than later. "Off, _off_!"

James slid onto the floor, knelt at the man's feet, and looked up at him sullenly. Barbossa returned the look, and then climbed down to kneel beside him. James flinched back.

"Are ye not the least bit grateful?" the pirate asked. He reached out and held James' face in his hand, which was not warmed at all, even after the long spanking. "Listen to me, ye fool, are ye aware of the things I've done to other navy men?"

James eyed him, not daring to speak.

"I've cut off their hands, feet--" Barbossa's gaze went up and down the man. "--and other various parts, just, oh, on a whim. I've burnt sailors alive for tryin' to fight us."

James tried to shrink back, but the captain squeezed his face.

"I've cut out the eyes of me enemies." Barbossa touched the corner of James' eye. "How would ye like those pretty eyes 'o yers gouged out, hm?"

"N-n-no, Captain, I-I--"

Barbossa chuckled. "I done all this to so many of yer kind, and what do I do with you?" He mussed the dazed man's hair. "I take ye over my knees and spank ye like a newborn babe..."

James turned scarlet, looking down. "...B...But...I..." He hated himself, but finally said the words, "I am grateful, sir."

"Are ye?" Barbossa smirked. "I haven't 'eard any words 'o thanks."

"I thank you," James murmured. "I thank you for having...not killed or dismembered or burned me alive."

"Heh."

Barbossa stood, thinking on this. James brought up his pants and scrambled up onto the bed. He watched the pirate, then inquired, "Sir?"

"What do ye want now?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you...done those things to me?"

Barbossa shuffled on his feet. "Dunno...I suppose I like the idea of usin' the admiral's boy for meself," he said. "An' besides, I haven't ruled out doing any one of those things to ye yet. Just fer now, I'd rather humor myself with ye." A fleeting look of sadness went across the pirate's face. "I haven't had this much fun in...quite a while, actually."

James bowed his head, not out of sentiment, but to hide his scowl. More than anything, he hated being laughed at and used. _What would Will have done?_ he wondered, the youth prominently on his mind now. _He would never allow this, let alone ask for it. I wish I had his strength..._

"I like ye."

James looked up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Barbossa nodded. "Ye know the value of life."

James shook his head. "No, I...simply fear death far too much."

"It is a smart thing to fear, ye know."

James bowed his head. "..." Barbossa cleared his throat, and he quickly agreed, "Yes, sir, it is."

Barbossa came over to him again and touched his face. "It may be pathetic, but it's smart to protect yerself so dearly. Look at ye...'twould be a shame if ye had simply gotten yerself killed completely. To be so warm, an' so young..."

"I'm not very yo--"

"Compared to me, ye are," Barbossa chuckled. "You're even younger than Jack Sparrow."

"I am?"

Barbossa nodded, sitting on the bed beside him. "Aye. Jack is...not so old, not so young."

"Is he a good captain?" Barbossa shot him a look, and he quickly went back to groveling for safety. "I-I mean, of course, not as good a captain as _you_ are, sir. But...Well...What I want to know is, was he so bad that you were justified in...staging a mutiny against him?"

"Course I was!" Barbossa yelled. "Sparrow is a stupid, mangy cur, probably more worthless than you! Sail under that? Not me!"

That was all James was going to get from him concerning Jack, so he decided to forget it. Barbossa moved to leave, but James suddenly grabbed his sleeve. The captain shut his eyes in irritation.

"If I have the bed, where do you sleep, sir?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I don't sleep, ye fool," Barbossa said, pulling his arm away. "I haven't slept in years, since this curse..." He gave the commodore a wistful look. "As I said, cowardly or not, yer smart for protectin' that life 'o yours."

"I am a coward..." James turned his face. "A coward and a fool..."

"An' a whore, don't forget that."

"..." James hung his head. Barbossa leaned down before him and for the first time since that night, he kissed him. Afterwards, he released him and sighed, "If only I could taste ye..."

James decided to try and take advantage of the man's sorrow. He moved closer to him, as contrite and meek as he could be. "Lie with me?"

Barbossa eyed him. "What's the use of that?"

James shrugged. "I would hate to lie alone."

"Stupid...stupid man..."

After considering a moment, Barbossa climbed into the bed beside him. He more sat against the wall than laid down, but James rested atop his cold chest. There was no heartbeat, not even a pulse. Despite the cold feeling of being atop little more than a corpse, James forced himself to smile.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Shut up, ye silly fool."

James surveyed the pirate's coat. _The coin he took from Will, he must have it. Barbossa is too careful a man to not carry it on him. If I could only find it without his noticing..._

Barbossa was content having a warm presence next to him, and actually put an arm around James. "Some sort of man ye are..."

James just smiled sheepishly at him, and then continued his visual search. _I need something, something to pull power over him...If I could only find that coin, all this would have been worth it...all this...If I can...find Will again._

**End of Chapter Eight**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes**

Barbossa is certainly enjoying himself, isn't he? Ah...let him have a little bit of fun before he dies! At poor James' expense...but...well...maybe James is a little attracted to him by now? ...Maybe not. I am not a necrophiliac, mind you, but I thought it would be "interestin' " to have Barbossa involved with James. How did he...? Well, I'll leave that to everyone's imaginations.

Back to the story! It is, sadly and happily, reaching the end. I might just finish a story - gasp - I love this cast of characters, and writing it out as a sort of crazy Boys' Love game (complete with probably any pairing James could partake in, plus Miles) is just really fun. Barbossa, Will, Miles...so many great characters...and...Jack? Yes? No? You'll see!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Wrecked**  
James awoke alone in bed. He sat up, hair on end, and stretched. For once, his body was finally beginning to lose the soreness of all the previous beatings; having gotten Barbossa to merely spank him was...insulting, but relieving. 

Barbossa.

James climbed out of bed and lifted up the mattress. There it was, the gold coin on a chain. James picked it up and smiled widely. _Aha! Now I have you, you demon bastard. Will's treasure...I'll be the one bringing it back to him._

James put it round his neck, and marveled at how cold it felt next to his skin. Then, he made certain his shirt was buttoned up enough to hide it fully. With an air of smugness, he went about cleaning himself up, and then sat down to eat.

Barbossa entered halfway through the meal. "Yer up bright an' early."

James nodded, keeping his eyes on the table. His heart was racing, and he prayed the pirate was unaware of his pick-pocketing the coin. "Yes, sir."

Barbossa leaned on the table next to him and touched his face. "No backtalk this mornin'? No hollerin' and carryin' on?"

"No, sir."

Barbossa turned James' face towards his own. "...Do ye hate me, commodore?"

"Hate?" James dodged his gaze. "I...I..." He frowned deeply, trying to figure out not only how to answer, but what the truth was. "I don't know," he finally confessed.

Barbossa hit the back of his head. "Wishy-washy, even with a simple question like that."

James sighed, remembering a line Miles frequently snapped at him, _'Do not falter, James! Be firm in your every word!'_

"Yes, I hate you," James said certainly. "I hate you, because I was bred to hate pirates, as you pirates are bred to hate us soldiers."

"That the only reason?" Barbossa asked. "What about the fact that I killed your precious Admiral Miles?"

James shook his head. "No. I do not blame you for that," he said honestly. "You did what any pirate would, as he tried to do what any Admiral of the navy would do and kill you. That was no one's fault...but my own."

Barbossa eyed him quietly.

"I..." James dropped his utensils to the table, and leaned his head on one hand. "I disobeyed him, and forced him out here. I brought him right to your path, and for what? For Will, the very man I betrayed Miles with in the first place. It was my fault."

Barbossa stood, uncomfortable in the presence of such misery. He looked back at James one last time, and then left the cabin without another word. Too depressed to continue eating, James buried his head in his arms atop the table. His heart was twisting, but he refused to cry.

_I'm done with tears,_ he thought wearily. _I cannot cry anymore._

* * *

The ship sailed into a storm, and in the cabin, James could hear the rain pelting down onto the vessel violently. The winds were howling, and the sea crashed into the ship hard enough to rock it back and forth. James was lying on the bed, staring at nothing, and beginning to feel sick by noon.

Despite the rain, he went outside an hour later; if he did not breathe fresh air, he was certain he'd throw up. He came to Barbossa's side, and they looked at one another with a strange, silent understanding. Things had changed.

"I shan't stay with you," James announced.

"I didn't think ye would," Barbossa chuckled. He turned to face James. "But now, what makes ye think ye'll have a choice?"

"Once the curse is broken, I swear to God, I **will** kill you."

"Words are easily spoken, commodore," Barbossa pointed out. "Listen to me, _boy_, I have decided by now that I will be keepin' ye. As for whatever is goin' through that silly mind 'o yers, forget it; ye have no choice in the matter."

James lifted his face. "Think what you will."

Barbossa loomed on him. "Exactly what does that mean?"

James moved to the edge of the ship, wind whipping his hair around his face. "It means I won't stay on this damned ship another moment longer!" he said angrily. "Not without some kind of respect!"

"Oh, I see. Ye think because ye took that coin, I'll simply let ye take control of me ship, do ye?"

James paled.

"Yes, I knew ye took it!" Barbossa snapped. "An' what will ye do with it? Since it was stolen from me, not its chest, ye won't be affected by the curse."

James faltered, glancing down into the storm-whipped ocean. "I'll jump. I mean it!"

"So, jump!" Barbossa said carelessly. "I'll send me crew down to the bottom of the sea to take back the coin from yer stupid drowned body."

Barbossa went and grabbed him by the arm. "Stupid, stupid man. How many attempts will ye make, hm? Before I really hurt ye?"

Greatly disappointed, James said nothing as the pirate marched him back to the cabin.

"Not gonna whine and plead with me?" Barbossa asked. He tried to turn James' face to his own, but James turned away defiantly. "That spark's returnin' now, is it? Lovely."

Barbossa retrieved a braided leather whip, poking the commodore's cheek with it. "Certain ye don't wannt try for a more trivial punishment?"

It was tempting, but James remained silent. Barbossa snapped the whip across his upper thigh, causing him to flinch visibly. "All right, then! I still won't give it to ye like a man!"

James struggled, despite knowing it would do no good. Barbossa merely seemed to enjoy forcing him over the bed and tying him down all the more. The more James' temper flared, the harder it was to keep quiet.

"You shall pay dearly for this," he fumed as his pants were lowered.

"And who will make me pay?" Barbossa asked in amusement, striking him viciously. "You?"

"Mmph...I...I swear, I..."

"Ye won't do anythin'!" Barbossa struck him again. "Yer nothin' more than a sniveling little fool, and no matter yer pretenses, I sincerely doubt ye'll ever be anything more."

The whip seered across James' skin, hurting so much he was tempted to start sniveling again. He did not, however, and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Barbossa was not pleased; he beat him as hard as he could, obviously trying to bring back the timid, childish person James had been just a day ago.

"Why won't ye entertain me, eh?" Barbossa asked in annoyance. "Tryin' to be a man now? Little late for that..."

Despite his silence, tears were streaming down James' face. A particularly nasty blow forced a small yelp from him, and Barbossa chuckled. "That's more like it, now..."

His gloating was interrupted by a pounding at the door. Barbossa struck James one more time, then answered impatiently, "Aye! What is it?"

"Spotted the _Interceptor_, sir! Off the starboard bow!"

James lifted his head hopefully. "Will..."

Barbossa struck him again several times. " 'Scuse me, commodore. I have pressing matters to attend to." He smirked. "But I will be back soon enough."

James looked back at him in alarm, but he was gone. He struggled against the ropes violently, cutting his wrists, and his efforts paid off; soon, one broke from its post, and he quickly untied himself. The man fumbled to get his clothing together, and then tore through the room until he found his pistol and sword. Tearing the coin from around his neck, he barged out of the cabin to the stormy deck of the Black Pearl.

* * *

The cannons were firing at the _Interceptor_, and the crew was preparing to transfer over once they were close enough. James walked right over to Barbossa, coin in hand.

"Don't ye start with me now!" Barbossa shouted at him, drawing his sword. "I'll cut ye into so many pieces, there'll be naught but shark food to throw over!"

James held up the coin, and Barbossa scowled. Before the pirate reached him, he flung it from the ship, into the swirling ocean below. Barbossa gave a furious shout, but a blast from the _Interceptor's_ cannons rattled the ship before he could get to James. The man slipped into the bustling crew and ran to the other side of the boat.

"GET HIM!" Barbossa shouted at the crew.

But James was quicker than they. Shooting a few advancing ones back, and beheading a couple more to distract them, he cut down one of the small boats and pushed it overboard. Not having time to climb down, he then jumped down after it.

Barbossa ran to the edge. "DAMN!"

"Shall we follow 'im, Captain?"

"...No, let that worthless cur go," Barbossa scowled. "He'll die out in the storm, anyway. TAKE DOWN THAT BLASTED SHIP!"

* * *

James did not know what happened next, only that he awoke not on a ship, but in the sand. He shifted, feeling water still beating down his face, and then felt a surge of water in his throat. He choked, and coughed it out.

"That's it! Thought you were a goner there for a moment, Commodore."

James slowly came to. "P...pirate..."

"Aye, pirate."

The man sat up abruptly, hitting out at the other figure. "Get away, damn you!"

"Easy easy easy!" the voice replied quickly. "Commodore, please, you'll hurt me feelings."

James blinked through the darkness and the torrent of rain, and Jack Sparrow came into focus. "Jack...Oh, Jack?" He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. As far as the eye could see, there was only a rain-struck night and sea. "What happened? Where is Will?"

"Gone."

James grabbed him and shook him. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" he shouted. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Barbossa took 'im," Jack replied, waving the man away. "Sorry to say, but we _won't_ be bringin' yer lovely boat back safe and sound, after all."

"What do you mean? What are you babbling about?"

Jack turned him by the shoulders, and he saw a burning wreckage out in the distance. "My ship!" he exclaimed shrilly. "You sank my ship!"

"Barbossa sank your ship," Jack corrected him. "He also took me crew, took Will, took everythin'."

James stood, wandering the sandy beach in confusion. "What...You...And you let him?" he shouted down at Jack. "What kind of a man are you? You good-for-nothing scum! Where were you when all this happened?"

Jack climbed to his feet. "Me?" he asked in offense. "I was savin' _you_, dear Commodore."

James froze. "You what?"

"You ask too many questions," Jack grumbled, heading further into the small island.

James followed him. "You saved me? Why?"

"Couldn't very well let you die, could I, Commodore?"

Jack was lying; in actuality, once he realized the _Interceptor_ would sink, he had abandonned ship alone. In the water, he had come across James' on the boat, unconscious after being struck on the head by flying debris, climbed in, and rowed them toward this tiny piece of land. The boat had overturned, and Jack had been forced to lug the very heavy commodore ashore with himself.

James did not quite believe this, but he was grateful to not be dead. "Well...thank...you, pirate," he said awkwardly. "At least there's still hope. Once we get off this island, we can go after the Pearl, and kill that damned Barbossa."

"Think again, Commodore."

"Pardon?"

Jack turned to him. "Exactly how were you thinkin' we'd go about that lovely plan? Swim to the nearest shore?"

"Well..." James looked around. "Where are we, anyway?"

Jack kicked at the sand, barefoot, and then knelt. He opened a trap door and retrieved a big bottle of liquor. "Rum traders' route, in _your_ waters."

"Oh yes, I distinctly remember passing this island, right before we captured those louses," James said, proudly. "Had I known there was more of that stuff here, I would have strung them up here and burned the island."

Jack gave him a look. "This is also where I was stranded...the _last_ time I watched that man sail away with _my_ ship."

"Really?" It took James a moment to put two and two together, but when he did, he grabbed Jack. "Do you mean to tell me you got off this island by way of those traders?"

"Right!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "Now he gets it!"

"But...the turtles and rope, and..."

"Did you really believe that?"

James flopped down into the soaked sand. "No, I didn't." He stared up at Jack for a moment, looking like an overgrown lost child. "...Do you mean to tell me...there is no longer a way off this island?"

Jack popped open the bottle of liquor. "That's what I mean to tell you," he affirmed.

The rain had stopped, and the winds finally started to die down. James exhaled, shaking his head. "After all I've done, all I've been through...No!" He stood and began looking around. "No, it can't end here! Not like this!"

Jack leaned against a palm tree, taking a swig of rum from the bottle. "I've heard of worse endings."

"No! I have to find Will! I've lost Miles, and that boy is all I have left!"

Jack just took another swig, watching the man go around the beach. "As if I don't have things left to do," he grumbled. "Anyone care about what Jack Sparrow wants? No, 'course not."

* * *

James wandered until he was too exhausted to wander any more. By now, it was late night, and the cold air had caused the pirate to light a bonfire on the beach. Cold and worn out, James went plodding back to Jack, following the light. "What did I tell you?" Sparrow commented. "Stranded."

"I know, I know already," James grumbled. He collapsed to the sandy beach in defeat. "Give me that!" he said hastily, snatching the rum bottle from Jack's hand. Figuring it would make no difference, he downed a great deal of it in one go.

"Not bad, Commodore!" Jack said in delight. "Not so vile, is it?"

"Egh." James lowered the bottle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. The taste was growing on him, but he whould not admit it. "Sparrow, what do you believe shall happen to Will?"

"Oh, I imagine they'll use his blood to break the curse, and once it's broken, Barbossa'll kill 'im in some ghastly, gruesome fashion."

James chugged more from the bottle.

"Just like they did to his father..."

"His father?"

"Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack replied. "He was a fine man once. Too fine a man for his career, I s'pose. After the mutiny, he turned against Barbossa, from what I gather. Sent the last Aztec gold coin to his son, saying they deserved the curse and would never break it. Barbossa threw him overboard, tied to a canon, and ever since they've sailed lookin' for the coin and Bootstrap's heir."

"Barbossa is a cruel, twisted man," James said distantly. He took another drink. "The only good thing about any of this is...once the curse is lifted, Barbossa _will_ die...even if someday years off..."

"An' we'll have already been dead by then."

A moment of heavy silence fell.

"I only wanted to see Will's face...one more time," James finally murmured. "I don't care what flows through his veins, I...I wanted him...so much..."

Jack climbed to his feet shakily. "Let's not worry 'bout Will and...and Barbossa...none of it!" he told him. "Mebbe we'll get off this island someday..."

James gave a cynical little laugh. "More rum traders?"

"You never know," Jack shrugged. He lifted his almost-empty rum bottle high. "An' when we do, we'll take the seas! Both of us!"

"Tch. Join you?" James scoffed. "I hate pirates!"

"It's not so bad bein' a pirate!" Jack told him. He gestured out into the open sea. "Sailin' on the Pearl was like nothin' in this world...She cuts through the waters smooth as a bird, wherever she wants...to all your desires, after all your whims...There's no rules or anythin' holdin' you back, all of it is up to your own strength..."

James had to admit that at the moment, it sounded appealing. "No pain or...lack of power..." He stood, also wobbly. "Everything on your own ability, and no one to protect or please..."

"Can't you think about it for one moment?"

James nodded, thoroughly drunk by now. "Yes, yes, indeed I can," he smiled. He held out the bottle in the air. "Captain Norrington of the Black Pearl!"

"W-wait a moment! The Pearl is--"

James did not hear him. "I would destroy the navy, the other pirates, everyone!" he shouted into the night. "I would serve no one, _no one_ but myself!"

Jack did not like him proclaiming himself captain of the Pearl, but he ignored it. The pirate began to sing _A Pirate's Life for Me_, and James laughed. After several more drinks of rum, he joined in, and soon they were dancing around the fire together.

Eventually, James stumbled, and dragged Jack to the sand with him. They were laughing like old friends, and James, even lying down, went to drink more rum. His bottle, however, was empty. "Awww..." he mourned, sitting up and shaking the bottle. His eyes fell on Jack's bottle. "Give me!"

"No!"

Jack ran away with it, and James stumbled after him. "Oh, give me!" he pleaded, laughing. "I want more!"

"You've had enough," Jack said seriously, sauntering away with the bottle.

"All-all right, where...where is that?" James took off his boots and unsteadily stomped through the sand. "That door..."

Jack laughed as he watched him. "You take a little _too_ well to the drink, Commodore!"

James grinned, but then stomped straight _through_ the trap door. "Aaooow!"

Jack helped him pull his leg out of the broken wood. "At least you didn't...break...any of the bottles."

Their eyes met and they burst into laughter. James winced when he moved, and Jack seriously looked at his leg. It was scratched and his pants were slightly torn. James sat back, leaning on his elbows for support, and watched the pirate as he took a strip of cloth from his own clothing and began wiping off the splinters to bandage it.

"You take well to the drink, but the drink doesn't take well to you," Jack chuckled. "No matter." He grinned his gold-lined grin at James. "I'll teach you to be a good pirate and a good drinker, Norrington."

"You'll teach me, eh?" James mused. "I think I can manage myself, thank you." He took Jack's bottle from beside him and drank from it triumphantly. "Haha! Got it!"

"Stealing's not nice, _Commodore_ Norrington."

"From pirate back to commodore, eh?" James smirked. "And what shall you do?" He took another swig. "Hm? Will you be...spanking me, too, pirate?"

Jack made an amused sound. "I may." He frowned, finished bandaging the man's leg. "Who else 'as?"

"Oh, just about everyone!" James said bitterly. He stood, stumbling nearly to the point of falling, and walked around. "Who has _not_ is a better question."

"All right, who has not?" Jack asked curiously, looking up at the man.

"...Will has not." James' eyes glinted over with sadness. "He was never with me solely for his own amusement...but to save me..." He shook his head. "And I could not save him...nor Miles...nor anyone!"

Jack crossed his arms. "Maybe you _should_ be a pirate."

"I should...I should...I'm not good for anything better," James said darkly. "In fact, not even a pirate! I may as well have stayed with Barbossa, and been his _whore_."

"I have a better idea." Jack leaned up at him, tapping his chest. "Be my whore."

James frowned down at him. "..."

"I won't hit you. I promise."

"You might as well," James said, pushing past him. "I deserve no better, do I? I deserve nothing but to be beaten like a dog, and...and..." He tripped and fell on his face. "Oof!"

Jack cocked his head, looking him over with intrigue. "..."

James lifted his head and looked up at him. "Oh, I know what you're thinking," he grumbled. "Well go ahead! Hit me! Kick me! Why not? Everyone else has...except Will...dear Will..."

James buried his face in his arms, and began to cry. Jack sat beside him, silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "I don't want to hurt you, Commodore."

James was too wrapped up in his own misery to hear him. Jack hesitated, and then reached over and turned the man's tearstained face to his own. "I'm rooting for you, after all."

"..."

Jack used the man's moment of perplexion to lean in and kiss him. James pulled back initially, but then kissed him back. Comfort was not something he'd had in a while, and Jack's touch was surprisingly gentle.

Jack had not been planning on consorting with a man, but so long as Norrington was willing, he figured he could allow himself the bedraggled commodore. He was, after all, a handsome man, and everything about him seemed to _need_ something...

Jack lay him down and leaned over him. James stared up at him, light eyes dazed from drinking, and smiled a bit nervously. Jack stroked his face. "Relax, Commodore. Let Captain Jack ease all that nonsense away."

"Captain Jack..." James exhaled and lay his head back. "...Oh, hell with it!"

He sat up and kissed the pirate shockingly hard. Figuring they would die together anyway, James gave in to him. _Just one last pleasure, after all that pain. Yes, I deserve that much, don't I?_

**End of Chapter Nine**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Notes**

Ah, James found some strength after all, didn't he? Despite the way he acts, whether in ruin or weak or whatever, he always keeps fighting in his way, and somehow pulls through. Governor Swann was right, he is strong in a way. He just needs to realize it for himself. Things are on their way to a happy ending, however, and more action!

Oh, and speaking of endings, Jack's line "I've heard of worse endings"...yes, it was a dorky little jab at the alleged 'leaked script' and the rumor of Norrington dying in a certain way to a certain person. I was speaking about the way Norrington ends up (supposedly) in "At World's End". Hey, the movies make corny 'inside' jokes a lot, so why can't I?

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Alive Again**  
James awoke very early the next morning, and Jack was still sleeping. His head hurt from all the drinking, but he was content. The sun was up high and warm, the remnants of the storm having washed away overnight. James stood, stretching, and gazed out at the sea. 

_Jack was very easy, very pleasant to be with,_ he thought in amazement. _I know he was holding back a little, especially when he saw the bruises...he knew I couldn't really...take much. Even so, there was such skill in him, and...those hands...He is certainly the most talented pirate I have ever seen...or been with._

James smirked a little. _Except for Will..._

The man walked down the beach, kicking sand listlessly. _Jack was very kind, and I am grateful, but...I need to see Will one more time...I...I cannot die without having him hold me one last time. I would give anything, **anything**, for that love again..._

_Miles, Barbossa, Jack, Will...within the same couple of weeks, I've had all these men. Powerful, strong men...each in their own way...I suppose I've learned from each...learned about myself..._

James lifted his face to the blue sky, searching it. _Strange, but I feel like I've grown up. At my age, imagine! I have, though...I've grown up so much. They've taught me. I suppose I had many lessons to learn..._

_I can't die here. Not now. I still have so much more to learn...and...so many things to correct._

Then, something in the distance caught the man's eye. _Is that...It can't be!_

* * *

"What're you _doing_?!"

By the time Jack woke up, James had created a huge fire by igniting the remaining bottles of rum and setting the trees ablaze. "There's a ship!" he said happily, throwing a match at a bottle and watching it blow up. He turned to Jack smiling, and pointed out to sea. "Look! It's one of my ships!"

Jack squinted. "They're not gonna see us out there!" he complained, looking around at the shattered glass. "And you--because of you--"

"They'll see us! I'm certain they've been looking for me," James told him. He went to the beach and waved his arms.

"Because of you the rum's gone," Jack mourned. "Commodore, you...gah!"

"Oh, shut up!" James snapped. "I don't care about your rum!"

Jack leaned up to him. "You weren't so uncaring about it last night!"

James pushed past him. "Ugh."

"_Why_, why, why is the rum gone?" Jack asked in despair.

"See? See?They're turning in our direction!" James said joyfully.

"If they hadn't, we'd have gone up with the island and the rum," Jack grumbled. "The rum...ah, the rum...how could you do that to the..."

"Saved!" James rejoiced. "Of course, of course my men would come for me. They wouldn't simply leave me captive by pirates, after all they _are_ the Royal Navy..."

Jack sat down in the sand. "Now I see why everyone's spanked you, commodore."

James looked down at him in annoyance, but was too happy to comment back. Surely enough, the navy ship was heading in their direction. Jack kept grumbling, but he was secretly grateful. _Well, good thing I brought him along, then. He proved useful--_ He eyed Norrington up and down. _--in more ways than one._

* * *

"Commodore!"

James was very well-recieved on board. Despite Miles' accusations, they had every faith in him, and were happy to have their leader back. James soaked it up, all his smugness and confidence returning. Jack sort of floundered in the background, nervous among his enemies. Before long, the men had him ready to chain up.

"Wait--wait, Commodore!"

James turned. "Oh..." He hesitated, then finally said, "Let him go."

Everyone was stunned. "S-sir, are you certain? He is a pirate, and he took you hostage, sir!"

"Let him go!" James commanded. "We need him at the moment."

"Need...?"

"Will Turner is an innocent civilian of our town, and needless to say, he is in need of our service," James said, hiding his concern behind righteousness. "The only lead we have to Will and the Black Pearl...is this man, Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected him.

"Yes, whatever," James said dismissively.

"But sir," one man protested, "are you certain? This man surely cannot be trusted..."

"Do you or do you not accept me as your commodore still?" James asked impatiently. "If you have any respect and obedience left for me, you will do as I say!" He faltered, frowning. "Which is...to do as he says..."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Commodore."

The men released him, and did not question James again. It was evident from James' state that he had suffered greatly, despite the fact that he had resurrected his upright, stern demeanor.

"Sir," one addressed him, "leave everything to us. You have your uniform in your cabin, if you wish to change."

James smiled widely. "I would like nothing better." He headed quickly for the cabin, then turned. "...Thank you."

"Not a problem, sir!"

* * *

In the cabin, James hurriedly shed his filthy clothing and used the supply of water to clean himself as best he could. As he did, he could not help but glance in the mirror at the bruises; he had long lines snaking down his upper back and ribs from Miles, the bruises across his buttocks and thigh from Barbossa's cat-o-nine, and over them the marks from Barbossa's last whipping yesterday. The man ran a hand over them briefly, and then turned away. Once upon a time, he had had a fascination with the marks Miles would leave on him, but now he was sickened by them. Too much, he had suffered much too much the past days.

Soon, he was shaven, and the dirt was washed from his skin. His smile returned, and he picked up his uniform. The clothing looked like treasure to him, and he held it as preciously. It seemed like ages since he was dressed properly.

As he dressed, the door opened. "Who is coming in here?!" he asked in angry alarm, hopping into his breeches hurriedly.

It was Jack.

"Go away! I'm dressing!" Norrington snapped.

"Relax, Commodore, it isn't as if I haven't seen it _all_ before," Jack said. "Just last night, as I recall."

Jack went to squeeze his bottom, but he moved away. "Regardless, I shan't have you laying eyes on it--on _me_, again." He stood before the mirror and began wrapping his ascot around his neck. "Now that I turned out to be _right_, and we are safe, there is no reason for us to interract."

Jack came up from behind and put his hands on Norrington's shoulders. "You certain 'bout that, Commodore?" he whispered into his ear, having to stand on tiptoe to reach the tall man's ears. "I thought we 'interracted' quite nicely."

"We did, and I am grateful for the comfort you brought me." Norrington turned to Jack and pushed him away at arms' length. "However, I am Commodore, and you are a pirate captain. Besides, we shall rescue Will soon, and then we'll be together again. Obviously, there is no room in my life for you."

Jack looked hurt. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Norrington said curtly, "really."

Jack's face darkened. "You know what, Commodore?"

Norrington turned back to the mirror, slipping on his coat. "What?"

"Now I see why everyone hits you."

Norrington bristled, but did not bother acknowledging the comment. Infuriated, Jack hit at the air, and then left the cabin. For a moment, Norrington looked at the door, wondering whether he should have been kinder to Jack. Ultimately, he decided a pirate was not worth the effort of apologizing to or talking with. _I'm through with the lot of them,_ he thought bitterly. _No more pirates, not even Jack. Perhaps...if I can someday...I will make it up to him...but not now._

Norrington finished with his coat, and then put on his wig. Tucking his natural, dark hair away, he took on a stately look, and was very pleased. At least, he topped the uniform off with his hat, complete with white feather. His arrogant smile was the finishing touch, as he welcomed back his usual self, Commodore James Norrington.

**End of Chapter Ten**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Notes**

Short chapter. Norrington's brush-off of Jack was...incredibly bratty...but his old brat self has returned, beware! Funny, how he can be beaten down and degraded, yet slip right back into his usual, pompous mindset. He's almost a schyzophrenic, how he goes from groveling, slave-like submission to cold, strong command. Used to drive Miles up the wall, those two extremes of his. _He_ always knows exactly what he's thinking, why he does what he does, etc, etc, but no one else can really figure him out. Cold one, Commodore Norrington. I couldn't see his relationship with Jack extending any further, though, unfortunately...I do think they are cute together, but...well...Maybe if a sequel ever does get done, I'll re-couple them.

Nearing the exciting (well...sorta) finale! I'm sad, though, because it's actually ending. Such a joy to write, darn...How will I move on to anything else? Ah...Sequel, anyone?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Strength**  
Jack led them way out to a looming cove, and the Black Pearl could be seen ominously docked outside it through a telescope. It was evening by the time they arrived, the sun painting the horizon blood red. Norrington stood tall on the deck of his ship, his gaze surveying the scene seriously. Jack came up beside him, and for just a moment, he lost his nerve. 

"Do you really believe we can win?" he asked the pirate. The image of Barbossa was heavily on his mind, as was Miles' body slumping against him before being cast into the sea like trash.

"Dunno, Commodore," Jack said, also serious. "...That is, I don't know if _you_ can win," he then half-joked. "I know **I** can win."

Norrington gave him a look. "..."

"We know as much as this; before they break the curse, they'll want to be rid of us," Jack said. "Barbossa will send the crew under the water, so they climb onto this ship and attack the crew. I'm hoping your precious navy'll be talented enough to stave 'em off for a bit?"

Norrington nodded confidently. "Yes, they are certainly capable."

"Meanwhile, you and I will take a boat into the cove," Jack continued. "Somehow, we have to make sure the curse is broken while the Pearl's crew is on your ship. That way, with their guns an' all, the navy'll be able to capture them easily."

"Barbossa won't surrender his power easily, nor surrender Will," Norrington said quietly. "...It will have to be done, though. Only us?"

"Aye, and Will, if he's still ali--"

"Don't say it!"

Jack leaned on the rail of the deck. "...You really do care about 'im, do you?"

Norrington's face softened for the first time since donning his uniform. "Yes, I do," he said wistfully. "Will Turner saved me...in so many ways...We were only beginning our relationship, when those ghastly pirates came in and ruined it all. There is so much more to say...and do..."

"I get the point," Jack said, eyebrows raised. "But, Commodore, what about you and I?"

Norrington looked at him, and then turned back to the sea. "How shall we break the curse...if Will's blood is needed?"

Jack shrugged. "Hopefully, we won't need very much of it."

"Otherwise..." Norrington shut his eyes. "I...could not bear to watch him die..."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Commodore," Jack reassured him. "We'll all be fine."

"Pray you are right," Norrington said softly.

"An' when we are all fine...I have a bone to pick with you," Jack warned him. "_No one_ brushes Jack Sparrow aside so easily and gets away with it."

Norrington just shook his head, not believing or caring about a word of the threat. His mind was too preoccupied with saving Will to worry about much else. Jack, annoyed at his nonchalance, just went on his disoriented way, muttering to himself.

* * *

Remarkably, everything went as Jack said it would; the pirates, still cursed, left to rid the waters of the navy. Norrington and Jack rowed past them into the cove. It was a dank, cool cave filled with treasure and death. Even Norrington had to lean over the boat into the small river taking them in, to watch the coins and gems at the bottom of it go by.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Jack commented, following his gaze.

"Not lovely enough to _die_ for, 'less one is a complete fool," Norrington said haughtily.

"Not to you," Jack told him, "because I'm certain you have money to simply _buy_ any of these things you so wanted."

Norrington smirked. "I don't believe those chains would look very good on me, do you?"

"Everyone has a treasure they would die for, however," Jack went on. "Don't they?"

Norrington lowered his gaze, thinking of Will.

"And do I not recall you stealing your own ship for 'is sake?" Jack pointed out, grinning. "There are things you would pirate for, Commodore, so if you do not mind, kindly stop looking down your nose at me."

"Least it isn't a selfish desire."

"Isn't it?"

"Do not scold me, Sparrow!" Norrington snapped.

"Guess that's your way of saying I'm right."

"Gah!"

They climbed off the boat and came around the rocks. Barbossa came into view. He was holding Will in front of the treasure chest, a sword at his throat. "Yer stupid lover, the Fool Commodore of Port Royal, made quite the scene when I took 'im, ye know," he was saying to a very defiant, furious Will. "Oh, he fusses quite attractively, don't ye agree?"

Will shut his eyes. "..."

" 'Course, I whipped all the fuss out 'o him," Barbossa continued, enjoying seeing Will so angry. "What a fool, that man; I'm bettin' he's at the bottom 'o the ocean, beside 'is master, that cursed Miles."

This caught Will's attention. He turned to Barbossa with wide eyes. "You killed Admiral Miles?"

"Aye, and what of it?"

"...I was planning the same," Will said quietly. "Pity, it had to be you who saved James from him."

"Saved? Ye must think too highly of old James," Barbossa scoffed. "How angry he was with me, for murderin' the admiral. Aye, he was fit to be tied."

"James would not...mourn such a cruel man."

"I beg to differ, mourn he did," Barbossa informed him. "How could I kill such a _fine man_? Hahahaha! Quite the pitiable little brat, he was!"

Will lowered his gaze. "..."

James stood, but Jack grabbed his sleeve. "Not yet."

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" Norrington asked angrily. "Now!"

"No!"

It was too late; Norrington pulled away from Jack and climbed up the rocks into plain view. Barbossa looked surprised, but then his lips curled into that sadistic smile. "Well now, speak 'o the devil," he said in amusement. "Looks like I get another chance to keep ye, my Brat Commodore."

Norrington drew his sword. "You shan't keep anything nor anyone when I'm through with you," he said. "Not even your life."

Jack shook his head. "Oh...he is a fool..."

Barbossa pulled Will's head back by the hair. "Careful now, cur. Wouldn't want me to slip me hand, would ye?"

"Don't listen to him!" Will called to Norrington. "The curse is not yet broken; he would not kill me now."

"Silence! Yer also a fool!"

Jack sneaked around behind Barbossa, and Norrington shared a knowing look with him.

"Did you really believe you would win?" James asked.

"I _know_ I will," Barbossa informed him. "What will ye do, Commodore? Behead me again? Ye can lop off me head all the times ye want! I cannot die 'til I say I can die!"

But then, a shadow moved behind the pirate, and it was not Jack. Everyone froze in shock as Barbossa was flung apart from Will. The pirate captain was even alarmed when he looked up again. "YOU?!"

James stepped backwards, shaking his head. "No, it...it can't..."

Will was on his feet again, and anger overtook his young face. "Admiral Miles!"

Miles, drenched and hunched from his wounds, was there. Despite his soiled, unkempt state, his face was as stoic and hard as ever. His green eyes turned to Will. "You may deserve no more than to be killed by this pirate, but I swore the moment I saw you, **I** would be the one to end your life."

Barbossa was getting to his feet, but Jack jumped in front of him. "Ah, Sparrow, was wonderin' when you'd come back to haunt me," Barbossa remarked, scowling. He got to his feet and drew his sword. "I should've killed ye when I had the chance."

"Should have," Jack agreed, taking out his sword.

"It's not a mistake I intend to repeat."

Barbossa and Jack went at each other, their swords clashing against one another in the moonlight. Meanwhile, Will took a sword from a skeleton nearby and readied himself for Miles. But James reached the admiral first, and held his sword pointed at the man's neck.

"Oho, and what is this, now?" Miles asked in amusement. "Going to kill me, James? More sin and crime for this worthless boy?"

"Of all the sins I have committed in my life, this would be the only one worth committing," James said. "This boy has more worth than any of us! Should you want to kill him...you shall have to kill me, first."

"You foolish brat," Miles said, although his voice was soft with sorrow. "...So be it. If you wish to die by my hand...then you will." He took a stance similar to Norrington's fighting style. "I taught you 'most everything you know, James. Let's see if the lessons were beaten in thoroughly enough."

For a moment, James lost himself to boyish hurt. "You would fight _me_, Admiral Miles?"

"You asked, after all," Miles pointed out. "Or will you cry your way out of this fight, too?"

That did it. Infuriated, Norrington faced him. Will looked at him in alarm. He would have intervened, but some of Barbossa's men rushed the room.

"Help Jack!" James told Turner. "Do not worry about me. I have no intention to dying to an old, former master."

"Says the dog..."

Will was worried about him, but the pirates soon attacked him. Barbossa, dueling with Jack, called to the pirates, "Capture 'im alive! Don't waste that blood!"

James was, in turn, concerned about Will, but he threw all his focus into dueling Miles. The man was more skilled than ever, and moved as if he had never been wounded at all. It took all of James' effort to simply keep himself from tasting the blade, and Miles really did seem to be going for the kill.

_After I mourned for him..._

Their swords met, and as they struggled against one another's, their faces came close. James searched his eyes for anything to explain his anger, but there was still nothing but misery. Was he really so hurt that he would kill him for revenge? Or was this another way of teaching James a lesson?

_He has gone too far._

_Or..._

_Have I?_

"Why do you hate me, James?" Miles asked, probably more confused than even Norrington. The two pushed one another off, and then faced each other again. "After all my years of loyalty and love...this is how you repay me?"

He swiped at James, who narrowly dodged, and retreated backwards over the uneven rocks and ledges.

"You run away with your new toy, team with pirates, and now you lift your blade to me to defend him," Miles said. "All I ever did was discipline you, and not once did you ever complain...'til that Turner boy poisoned your mind against me."

"We were already over!" James yelled at him. "I had not seen you for over five years! Then, you suddenly come back into my life, treating me with no more respect than a child, and expect everything to be as it was!"

"If you wanted respect, why did you not simply ask?" Miles argued.

"I was just made Commodore of the Royal Navy, near your own rank!" James yelled. "If you loved me, you would have respected that!"

"I never said I did not respect your rank, your accomplishments, James."

They were distracted by Barbossa and Jack going around them. In a flash, Barbossa pierced the pirate through the heart. Everyone looked up in horror, as Jack stumbled backwards. In the moonlight, his skin vanished, and he held up one arm, completely bones. "...Interestin'."

Jack removed one of the Aztec gold coins from his sleeve and rolled it up and down a bony arm. He had cursed himself, just to be safe.

"I haven't the desire to engage in an eternal battle with the likes of you, Jack," Barbossa said. He turned his attention to Will. "I'll break the curse meself, and then see who wins!"

"No!"

James went to help Will, but Miles jumped in front of him. "Forgetting something, James?"

"I haven't the time!" James said impatiently. "We'll all die here if you continue! Don't you think of anyone but yourself anymore, Admiral? Don't you care for anything?"

"I care for you, James, and only you."

"Then stop this. I beg you."

But Miles readied his sword. "Too late to stop, James. I shan't step aside while you save that boy."

"Then you shall die."

They crossed swords once more, and then again. Behind them, Jack, Will, and Barbossa were involved in a three-way swordfight for the last two Aztec coins; Barbossa had one, and Jack had another. While Will and Barbossa struggled, swords crossed, Jack pick-pocketed Barbossa's coin from his pocket. "Ahaa!"

"Damn you, Sparrow!"

Barbossa whipped around, slashing Jack across the chest. Being cursed, Jack did not even notice. They fought against each other, and then Jack threw both coins to Will.

"Wonderful, now you can die," Barbossa said, drawing his gun.

Jack also took out his gun, and his shot rang out through the cave. Barbossa laughed. "An' what good do ye think that will do?"

From the chest, Will's voice replied, "Plenty!"

The boy had cut his palm, soaked the coins in his blood, and returned them to the chest. Barbossa looked down in alarm, and his shirt was overtaken with a flood of blood. He dropped his gun, stumbling backwards, and collapsed. Jack and Will came over, to ascertain he was dead.

"I...feel...cold."

He was dead.

"Good, now I can kill Turner myself," Miles commented. "If you'd only get out of my way!"

Miles' sword swiped just past James' cheek, and James took the opportunity to dodge just in front of him. In one swift movement, he had stabbed his sword straight through Miles. The fury on his face faded to horror, as he the man fell over, his sword slipping from his hand. James withdrew the blade in alarm, and Miles fell to the floor.

"Admiral!"

With the pirates defeated, Jack and Will came rushing over. James dropped his sword to the ground, and knelt beside Miles. "Admiral Miles!"

"Heh...I see...I did teach you well," Miles chuckled, "and...you learned well."

James held the wound together. "Do not speak! I...I'll have you back home soon, Admiral, I--"

"No, no, don't bother," Miles told him. "I know it now...it is time for me to let you go, James, and this world, too. It's clear as the moonlight..."

"No, don't say that!" James cried in anguish. "I'm so sorry, Admiral, I...I didn't think, I only..."

"You did what was necessary to protect yourself and those you love, as a true man would do," Miles said. "You did what was right. Don't falter now, James."

"I didn't want to kill you!" James said. "Here, take hold of me. We'll...We'll go, the ship is just outside this place--"

"No, James."

"Admiral!"

"NO!"

James held his jacket, and tears began to fall from his face. "Please, please, you can't die," he sobbed. "I still need you so much, I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for--"

"Everything? No, James, you have no fault in this," Miles said. "I knew what I was doing. From the day those fool doctors in London told me I had but six months to live, I have known exactly what I would do."

James' eyes widened.

"Yes, that's right, dying," Miles repeated firmly. "Oh, I denied it, and I shouted at them, but I knew. This body's been giving up on me for some time now..."

"You never said a word, you...you seemed just fine..."

"Been dyin' on the inside, James, probably ever since I lost Katherine," Miles said, referring to his wife. "It was always you who sustained me, the thought of my responsibilities to you. That is why I decided yours would be the last face I saw, and came to Port Royal to find you."

James shook his head, tears flowing heavily. "Why did you not tell me?" he asked angrily. "How could you keep that secret from me? If you had, it...it would be different..."

"I didn't want you with me out of...obligation or pity..." Miles said. "I wanted you to be with me as you used to be, out of love. And regardless of what you said, I know you did love me, once."

James nodded, taking his hand in his own. "I did, sir. I have always...loved you. But you...you were so hard on me the past months, I just..." He bowed his head. "Had I known it were out of desperation, I..."

"You would have stayed with me, I know," Miles said. "Poor dying old man...No! I would never have allowed that! Don't you see, James? That would've driven me more mad than your affair with Turner."

"But...but I...I..."

Miles reached up and gripped his face. "You've done nothing wrong, James," he said. "I have. I only hope you understand, I was driven mad by jealousy of this boy...After all, he has his life, he has his youth and strength, and...he has you. I'm sorry, I took that out on you, James, and there is no excuse for that."

"I deserved it..." James sobbed.

"Don't argue with me," Miles rasped. "But look me in the eyes, and tell me...if you can...tell me you forgive me."

"I...Of course I do!" James said. "Only, please, don't leave me. It is too soon, Admiral, I...I can fix everything." He smiled through his tears. "We can be as we were again. I promise. I'll--"

"You'll live on, and be happy, no matter who you're with," Miles said. "As a man, James. Now that I'll be dead and gone...you've no one left to serve, less you choose to serve them. You're free to do as you want, and you always will be."

"I don't want to be! I want you!"

"Oh, don't bawl like a child now, James," sighed Miles, his eyes lit with a strange, fast-fading light. He weakly stroked the man's hair. "You'll be fine. You always are, aren't you?"

James just shook his head, crying. Miles tilted his face to look at it, and James kissed him softly. Will shifted on his feet, caught between sympathy for James and mild jealousy.

"I don't deserve your tears, nor that kiss," Miles said with a weak smile. "I never did...deserve you...James..."

"Please!" James squeezed the man's hand in his own. "Just stay with me! The men will be in here soon! Just...don't die..."

"Everyone has to die at some point, James, and I cannot think of a better way to go," Miles said. "Seeing you here by my side...and knowing you are able to stand on your own without me..."

"But sir, I don't want you to die!"

"Do not fear for me, James," Miles said. " 'Tis naught but another sail...my last sail...and just perhaps...Katherine shall...be on board with me this time..."

James smiled. "Of course she will, sir."

Miles looked around all of them. "Look at us all here...different in every way...but brought here by the same thing," he mused. "There is a bit of a pirate in us all, isn't there? That which drives us...to be led purely by desire, to the darkest places...to the worst deeds...All of us came here for our desires, willing to die for them..."

James nodded. "Yes...you are right, sir."

Jack made a face. _That's what I was **trying** to tell Norrington earlier. Now that the admiral says it, **now** he believes it. Lovely._

Miles' grip on James' hand tightened, and his body was trembling slightly. "Thank you for...allowing me to die by a worthy hand...and...out here, 'stead of...in some bed, like an old man..."

James nodded, bursting into fresh tears. "Yes, sir."

"And...James...please..." Miles said quietly. "One last...little...sinful kiss...would you? James..."

James kissed him, and as he did, he felt Miles' hand go cold in his own. The grip fell powerless, and James pulled out of the kiss. He shook his head in disbelief. "Sir...SIR!"

By now, even Jack was serious, and Will was stony-faced. James fell beside the man, and crumbled into loud sobs. He buried his face in one arm, crying bitterly, and for the first time, Will could see that he had truly loved the admiral. He did not understand it; in his mind, there was nothing more than two cruel men that had gotten what they deserved. The boy felt misplaced, at the heart of something that had not concerned him, and uncomfortably looked around, uncertain of what to do.

Jack was draped with treasures, but had long since stopped pilfering. He picked up Miles' sword and put the mans hands around the handle, lying it against his chest. Then, he briefly squeezed Norrington's shoulder, saying nothing.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

Jack froze. Norrington, red and with tears still falling, was staring at him severely. Jack hesitated. "I was...going to reclaim my ship."

"The phantom ship Pearl..." James smiled a little. "Would make sense it vanishes, even with a captured crew and a dead captain...would it not?"

Jack grinned in relief. "Aye. Believe it would."

James nodded, and his eyes held thanks. Jack headed off, waving, and saying, "Don't...forget about us, either, Commodore, now..."

James shook his head, exhaling. "..."

Alone with the miserable man, Will came and knelt beside him. "Sir, I..." He bowed his head. "...I apologize. I would understand if you hate me. I suppose I truly did not understand your relationship with Miles, not the least bit. Perhaps I...never should have stepped in..."

James frowned quizzically. "Do you regret having done so, Turner?"

Will met his eyes. "No," he said firmly, "and I never will."

James leaned in and kissed him sweetly, afterwards embracing him tightly. "Good," he said. "That is why I did fall in love with you, and why I still do...love you."

Will was a bit surprised. "You do?"

"Yes, and I promise you, I _promise_ I shall never do anything like Miles did to me," James said sincerely. "Should I ever lie or...manipulate you...I give you full permission to...to leave me."

"...Norrington..."

"That is...if you even wish to be with me anymore?"

Will smiled and drew him into a kiss. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed then. He laughed a little. "Did you think after all this, I would not love you?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Norrington said impatiently. "One never does know, do they?"

"I love you," Will told him, "and I wish to be with you."

Norrington smiled a little, but their moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Will stood. The navy men rushed in, and stopped cold upon witnessing the scene.

"What...happened here? Sir, are you all right?" one man asked in alarm. "Commodore Norrington?"

"Yes, I am fine," Norrington replied tiredly from the ground.

"What happened to the admiral?"

Will glanced around, and then stepped in front of Norrington protectively. "Barbossa and Miles killed each other."

"I thought Miles had already been killed?" the soldier as suspiciously.

"He did not die of that gunshot, and somehow he ended up here," Norrington explained.

"I thought those demons could not die?"

"I broke the curse," Will said impatiently. He approached them. "How can you question your commodore at a time like this? Have you no decency?"

Norrington smiled a little. _He sounds almost as authoritative as I do._

"The boy is right," another man interrupted. "Commodore Norrington, our humblest apologies. I know the admiral was...important to you."

"He was..." Norrington stood up, tall and straight-backed. "We have lost a very fine man today, and I expect you all to respect that. Now. What happened with the rest of the pirates?"

"They suddenly started bleeding, sir," the man reported. "Turner did break the curse, and they were no match for us. We killed many, and took the rest prisoner."

Norrington nodded. "Good. We'll take them back to Port Royal, have the lot tried and executed."

"Sir...and Admiral Miles?"

"...He would not wish to be buried in the dirt, neither in Port Royal nor London," Norrington said. "He would be happiest left here, at sea."

"Yes sir. Right. Back to ship! Let's go!"

As they were exiting, another man inquired, "Sir, what about that other pirate? Jack Sparrow?"

"Barbossa killed him, threw him into the water," Norrington lied. "Do not worry about him anymore."

"Yes sir."

Norrington and Will fell behind them. Will, who had asked for a handkerchief from one of the men, used it to dry Norrington's eyes and faced. "Oh, do not fuss over me," Norrington griped, although touched.

"Can't help it. I never thought I would see you again," Will said. "Never thought I would see you do such a kind thing for Jack, either."

Norrington blushed a little, thinking of his night with the pirate. "Oh, well...why not?"

"I was right all along." Will kissed Norrington's cheek. "You are a good man."

"I am a tired man, Turner," Norrington sighed. "A very, very tired and...old-feeling man."

"Don't speak that way," Will said. "All the death that was near is behind us now."

"You're right," Norrington agreed. "Is that what age does? Tear us apart 'til there is nothing left save for a corrupted, empty shell?"

"Not age, but selfishness," Will said. "Barbossa and Miles would anyone, whether they meant to or not, for their own desires. That is the difference between us all, and why you and I lived, and they did not."

"And Jack?"

"Jack..." Will thought about the strange man for a moment. "...Jack...simply...lives in avoidance, I think. But in the end, he had no desire to hurt anyone, save Barbossa for vengeance."

"Sort of a middling character, I guess," Norrington said distantly. "...Were he evil, I would not have spared him. He did help me--_us_, a great deal."

"Yes."

Norrington stared at the ground. _Well, it...is only a small white lie. I've gone through too much to have something so trivial come between Will and I._

"Norrington?"

"Hm?"

Will was serious again. "Will _you_ be able to love _me_ anymore?"

"..."

"Part of you must think that had I not interfered between you and Miles, he would at least be alive right now," Will said. "Not to mention all the things you've been through, all for my sake. Can you love me, after I...have put you through so much?"

"You haven't done so purposefully, it all sort of...swept us both away, I think."

"Regardless, I did bring you into my life," Will pointed out. "And my life, hence, brought us into all this chaos."

"The fault of the treasure, the pirates...I could never blame you," Norrington said. "As for Miles...both Miles and I made our choices, and they were probably all wrong. As we both hurt each other, I...God forgive me, but I cannot bring myself to punish myself for it! Perhaps I shall suffer for it later, and I have my regrets, but..." He turned to Will. "Nothing on this earth will stop me from being happy with you."

Will glanced at the navy ahead of them, and then stole a quick kiss behind their backs. Norrington kissed him back, and smiled. Through his daze of misery, Will was still able to make him feel that ectsasy, just like their first night together.

_God, had I missed that light of his...that warmth..._

_I never will let him go again._

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Notes**

Aha! Now I know no one saw that coming! I hope no one did. Okay, maybe they did. _I_ thought it was surprising and exciting and dramatic, anyway. "A pirate in all of us" -- I liked that line. I liked Miles' last words (all of them...jeez, he doesn't die easily). Complicated man, that one, and quite messed up with his "I knew what I was doing, but I'm sorry" attitude. I may write a prequel showing James and Miles' relationship before, in the past, and the day they separated. He is a man that was not justified in any of his actions, nor was he right, and he knew it...but he saw no other way, and he did what he did. I think losing his wife, he was never the same after that. Fitting, he and Barbossa both lying dead in that cold, dark cave...amongst the treasure and the skeletons of others brought there by desire, in the moonlight...

What was everyone seeking? Let me say it here: Jack was seeking his ship, Barbossa was seeking life, Will was seeking to protect everyone (including himself), Norrington was seeking love, and Miles was seeking _his_ love. Everyone would have died for those things. I liked that chapter a lot, I really did. Also, the difference between classes and lives; Miles and Norrington have always had money, so they sought love, while the pirates seek betterment through money, and Will is such the hero...wanting nothing more than to protect those he cares for! That is how I saw this cast, and that is how I wrote them.

Doesn't it make you think? What do _you_ desire so much, you would die to taste it for but a moment? What would you die to protect? Sadly, this modern world seems to have lost that very strong passion...everyone middles around, just trying to 'get by'. Maybe that's why I like historical settings so much, how the harsh enviroment could breed such strong emotion and passion. It is very romantic.

And I am talking too much.

Last chapter - cries - I hope everyone enjoyed this!

About the ending theme...I chose this song because as a nod that "Pirates" was featured in the game where the song is from (Kingdom Hearts II), and because it suits this couple very well. Will is James' sanctuary, just like Riku had to find a way back to his light...James found his way back to Will. And I just like the song. The reversed lyrics, in the song only the backwards part is spoken ("wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I") but I put in what it means the right way 'round. If anyone wants to hear the song, IM or email me. It is a wonderful, sweet song, in English or Japanese, and I couldn't think of anything more fitting. Yes, I always put in songs and themes. Corny, but hey...I love music!

* * *

**Epilogue: Sanctuary**  
Norrington stood on deck in the cool night, staring out at the sea as his men boarded and prepared to depart for home. The moon was huge in the sky, an eery backdrop for the cove of treasures and death. Norrington shut his eyes in the moist breeze, face eloquently troubled. 

_I will always love you, Miles. You truly did save me back then, and now, as well. Your words...I shan't ever forget them. And your mistakes, I shan't ever repeat them. I promise, my love._

Will came beside him and touched his hand. The ship began to pull away from the cove.

"Sir!" a troubled navy man said, coming up to Norrington. "Sir, do you see it? That ship, the Pearl, it's sailed off into the night!"

Norrington turned and watched Jack sail his own vessel into the moonlit sea. "Oh, did it?" he asked, feigning surprise. "That Sparrow must not have been so dead, after all. Unfortunately, we'll never catch up to it now..."

"I'd rather not, anyway," said the soldier. "Rather spooky, isn't it? We captured its crew, and its captain died...and yet it sails again..."

"Very spooky, and I rarely believe in curses or ghosts," Norrington said, smiling a little. He was happy to see Jack had reclaimed his desire, which was the freedom of sailing his precious ship. "Yes, better to stear clear of it."

"Yes sir!"

"Now, if you would excuse me, I shall retire."

"Oh, of course, sir. You must be exhausted!"

"Hardly, but rest is a necessary evil," Norrington lied.

Will gave him a look, and they shared a little smile between them. Norrington went ahead first to his cabin. Will waited a bit on deck, so as not to garner attention, and once everyone was involved in their business, he sneaked into the cabin with him.

Norrington smiled, looking shy for a change. Will kissed him right away, very tender with the man. Norrington nuzzled his face in the youth's neck, allowing himself the sheer pleasure of being with him. _It has been so long..._

Will removed the man's coat, and then worked on undoing the ascot and shirt. "I had missed you very much."

Norrington eyed him. "Sailing with Sparrow was not fulfilling enough?"

"Not in this way!" Will laughed. "Do not worry, Norrington, I have been completely loyal."

He pulled him by the ascot into a kiss, and Norrington shut his eyes. _Oh, Will, of course you have been...Wish I could say the same..._

Instead, he said nothing. Will undressed him slowly, kissing the bruises on his arm and back. There was sympathy in his warm brown eyes, but not pity or smugness. The boy soon lay the man down, his face glowing in the candlelight. There was something different about him, as if he had also hardened over the past days. _The sea will do that to a man,_ Norrington thought, admiring Will and stroking his face. _And this little misadventure has hardly been easy on any of us..._

Will kissed the center of his chest, causing him to shake uncontrollably. "Are you all right, Norrington?" he inquired. "Those bruises...Miles?"

"Miles and Barbossa, when I was captive aboard the Pearl," Norrington explained. "Do not worry about it, Will. I'm fine so long as you're with me."

"Seems you were fine without me, as well."

Norrington considered it. _Well, I suffered and all, but I did escape. I survived...Yes, he is right. Even without him, I got through it. I suppose I am stronger than I thought._

Will kissed him deeply.

_But with him...I am also happy._

* * *

They docked in Port Royal, and Norrington was greatly relieved to see Governor Swann on his feet to greet them. They shook hands, each grateful that the other had survived, and then Swann shook Will's hand as well. That night, after everyone had cleaned up and taken a long rest, they all dined at Swann's mansion to celebrate. 

Before leaving, Norrington spoke alone with the governor. They both stood by the window, looking out at the town. The lonely little island town had never looked so appealing to Norrington, and he finally felt he was home.

"I would like to express my condolences over Admiral Miles," Swann told him quietly. "I know he was very important to you, James."

"He was, and still is," James replied. "Admiral Miles was...a difficult man...but I did love him. I believe he knew no other way of being, and it...led him to what it did." He drew his sword. "The very blade Turner crafted for me...commemoration of my promotion to Commodore...and I..."

"I suspected as much," Governor Swann said. "...Do not fear, James; I wholeheartedly believe you all did whatever necessary to survive out there. I would never hold this against you."

Norrington stared at the sword, thinking of Miles' blood staining it that night.

"Do not hold it against yourself, either."

"I shan't." Norrington returned the sword to its holder against his body. "Miles asked my forgiveness, he took the full blame. I know I...caused him a great deal of suffering, and I made so many reprehensible choices...but still..."

Governor Swann nodded, and Norrington turned to him.

"If I have learned anything from this, it is not to rely on others for strength," he said. "I will always be drawn to strong people, and I will always accept none else as my companions. However, I will never make the mistake of being with someone to take strength _from_ them. I shall learn on my own from now on, and I shall be strong enough...to accept happiness."

Governor Swann smiled. "It's remarkable, but...I do think you've grown up a bit these past days."

"Yes, I have," Norrington agreed. "Anything I had left to learn from others, I've learned. Now, I shall stand on my own, with Will beside me...not over me."

"I'm happy for you, James," Swann said. "I mean it. I've watched you since you were very young...and I daresay you are almost like a son to me..." He bowed his head. "I feel as proud as if I were your father...Do you mind that very much?"

"I'm honored, sir." Norrington tipped his hat. "And I shall continue to protect your town and you, sir, so long as I live."

"Thank you, James."

There was a knock, and the governor called for the person to enter. Will came in, dressed in his finer clothing. Norrington smiled. Obviously, the youth had been waiting for him.

"James, might I have a word with Will before you go?"

"Certainly, sir."

On his way out, James shared a soft look with Will, and then exited.

"Will, Will Turner..." Governor Swann said distantly. He came up to him, and put his hands on Will's shoulders. "Somehow, you've also grown up. It must have been some adventure you two happened upon out there."

"It was, sir, more than we ever could have guessed."

"But it brought you closer together?"

"Yes, sir."

Swann nodded, walking back to the window. "Will...I hope you realize what a good man James is."

"Yes, sir, more now than ever."

"He is happy with you, and I am glad for that, however you must understand if I remain concerned," Swann told him. "James is like a son to me. I wish only the best for him."

"Yes..."

"He wishes to be with you, and you make him happy. I shan't interfere save for one thing."

"Yes, sir?"

Swann turned to him. "I need you to promise me, Will, that you will care for him as you would...my daughter, had she lived."

Will was startled by this. "...Sir..."

"He is no less good, and no less in love with you," Swann explained. "As such, he deserves no less than that devotion."

Will stared at him, uncertain for a moment. _Elizabeth was a girl, who would have been my wife...It is different, when imagining children and a lady's hand...but...then again...he went through as much as she would have, I'm sure. All these days...he does not speak of it, but I see the pain in his eyes. He lost so much, suffered even more..._

_How can I not love him for that? Even before, I did love him in a way...and now..._

"Promise me, Will."

Will met his eyes. "I promise."

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Then, I shall not say another word," Governor Swann said. "I know he would hate being protected by me, even now, but..."

"No, I understand, sir," Will said. "He deserves no less devotion."

Swann smiled, nodding. _So, James found love after all...Unconventional, true, but it matters not; love is love, such a precious thing._

Will excused himself, and left. Some minutes later, Swann saw them down below, heading for town. _They are both fortunate. So many have died, in love, wishing they could have it just a moment longer...even I, living, wish I could see just one of the women I've loved for a moment longer...my daughter, my wife...I pray they never feel that loneliness again in their lives, even if that is impossible in this world..._

_Let them have this._

* * *

**Ending Theme - "Sanctuary"**

_In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,   
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

_I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing,  
In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,   
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?_

_snwod dna spu ynam os so many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground   
snoitome eurt deen I I need true emotions  
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know   
snoitome eurt deen I I need true emotions_

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..  
Melt away_

_wonk uoy noitceffa erom deen I I need more affection than you know _

-- "Sanctuary" by Hikaru Utada

** Fin**


End file.
